Insane Is My Middle Name
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: I must be losing my mind because I've somehow ended up in a war zone of gun-crazed lunatics. Not to mention half of them are pervs. Pfft, and they called me insane for wanting to paint the world in blood.
1. We're Painting the Roses Red

A/N: This is the third time I'm posting this story up, hopefully this time I'll get it right.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice or Alice in Wonderland.

**Claim:** this plot idea and future Ocs belong to me

**Edited: 16/04/13-Fixed spelling mistake and changed some stuff.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

'_We're painting the Roses red'_

If you think I'm going to start this story off with a 'once upon a time' then think again. That term is only used for fairytales, and by no means is this a fairytale.

Actually I'm here to tell you a story that began with a happy setting but ended in misery.

First of all, let me tell you about a place called _Wonderland_. Wonderland is a world parallel to ours except this world is more, how should I put it, outgoing. To get there is difficult, but the most notable features is that you should have an open mind and be asleep. Because you have to be asleep to get there, you would consider this world to be nothing more then a dream.

Sadly this world was more of a nightmare then a dream.

Wonderland is quite different then it's name. You see, Wonderland is like a game. You've got your supporting characters-the Role Holders and your background characters-the faceless. The main character would in fact be you.

But this game is not one of those happy games or fantasy games. No, you see this game is more of a war zone game then anything.

The occupants there don't care about death, killing is as common as breathing. These people don't have hearts, no, they have clocks. Because they can be replaced, they don't care if they die.

But they do care about you.

You see to us a heart is what lets us live and nothing more. To them, it's the most beautiful thing and they would do anything to get it-and you.

The main rule about this world is that everyone here will fall in love with the foreigner-which is basically you (regardless of gender.)

….Okay, sheesh, I was joking! Don't give me that look!

See although they do think a heart is fascinating, it does not mean they would fall in love with you. In fact, it would let you survive for about seven seconds before they decided to kill you anyway.

Wonderland is split into five parts-depending on the country. The five areas are The Clover Tower, Hatter Mansion, The Amusement Park, Heart Castle and The Circus.

It's a known fact that these areas are at war with each other.

The Clover Tower is the only neutral territory, and also the busiest place. Here, three Role Holders Reside. The Clockmaker, the Caterpillar and the Lizard.

Hatter Mansion is where the mafia resides. The four Role Holders that live here are the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Tweedle Twins.

The Amusement Park mainly hates the Hatter Mansion, it's quite popular with the younger kids. Three Role Holders live here, the Dutch(ess), the Cheshire Cat and the Dormouse.

Heart Castle is ruled by a queen who has no problem with cutting people's heads off. The three Role Holders here are the Queen of Hearts, the White rabbit and the Knight of Hearts.

Finally there is the circus, one of the most feared places in this twisted world. Although is may appear to be a Circus on the outside, it's also a prison. The Role Holders that live here are the Jokers.

Now that you've got the gist of the place, I would like to tell you the story of how this world found happiness with a foreigner and how that goes downhill when the foreigner disappears which plunges the world into despair.

The foreigner's name was Alice Liddell and she was a smart girl for her age. Her mother had died when she was young, causing her father to lock himself away to work more and her younger sister, Edith, too hate her for not shedding tears. The only person that was there for Alice, was her older sister Lorina.

Alice adored Lorina, but she was also a little envious of her. She viewed Lorina as a beautiful young woman who was smart and kind. Most boys fell in love with her including one special person Alice loved, her teacher.

Though Alice wanted to hate her sister for taking her love away from her, she just couldn't hate her-instead she kept her emotions to herself.

Maybe this is what helped send her to Wonderland.

Anyway, it was a bright sunny day when it happened. Alice and her older sister were sat outside in the garden, enjoying their time together. Lorina had suddenly suggested playing cards, to which Alice agreed. Before Lorina left to get the cards, she warned Alice not to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, as soon as she left Alice fell into a deep slumber.

When Alice did awake, she was met by the unusual sight of a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat and holding a gold Pocket watch.

What was even stranger was when it actually talked to her.

Alice dismissed this as a dream and had closed her eyes. But she had opened them again when a man with the same features of the rabbit picked her up and threw her down a huge hole.

That's how she ended up in Wonderland.

When she arrived there, she was forced to drink from the Medicine of Hearts, a vial of liquid that keeps you from leaving Wonderland without filling the bottle. Alice had convinced herself that she was in a dream, and the others gladly played along.

She first met the Role Holders from Hatter Mansion. At first, the guards and right-hand man planned to kill her but after their boss arrived and warned them not to harm her, they changed their minds and soon warmed up to her.

She then stumbled across the Clock Tower residents, whom she got along well with. She decided she would stay at the Clock Tower seen as it was the only place that was neutral.

After that she met the Heart Castle Role Holders. She already knew the Prime Minister, heck she didn't want to be near him. She got along well with the queen and she found the knight to be a mystery.

On her way back from Heart Castle, she ended up meeting the Amusement Park Role Holders. She considered the Cheshire cat to be her best friend, she found the dormouse to be adorable and she found the Dutch(ess)'s music to be the scariest sound she had ever heard.

Finally she met the Circus Role Holders. Although they appeared to be complete opposites and funny, they were far more dangerous then they acted.

The residents grew to love Alice and she loved them back. But like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Eventually she fell in love with one of the Role Holders and ended up having a child with him. For those years with their child, it was pure bliss.

Until the birth of her twins, that's when things began to change. While most of the residents were happy to greet the new children into their world, some were not so happy and decided to strike out.

However things were quiet for the first few years, or that's what it seemed until that night. On that night, Alice disappeared without a trace while the house she lived in burnt to the ground.

Apparently during the commotion, two of her children were taken while the third perished in the fire.

The Role Holders were broken and felt immediate betrayal and despair.

The Caterpillar Role Holder went to go and see his long time friend, the Mock-turtle, to ask about what would happen.

His friend told him that Alice had been drawn to someone else and that Wonderland was going to be plunged into a never ending nightmare.

So that is a brief summary of what Wonderland has become, a baron wasteland where the Role Holders are nothing but their old shells.

But I guess I shouldn't get to ahead of myself by telling you how I preserved the story. If you actually went to Wonderland, you would hear the better version of it.

Me? Well, whose to say I'm making this up. I make a lot of stuff up, because that's what I do. Well, says the adults.

They consider me to be insane, because I talk about stuff that isn't real. I hear voices in my head, that's not normal, but to me I need this voice, or I'll disappear.

My favourite colour is red, want to know why?

Because it's the colour of blood, the same blood that covered my precious Son. She was beautiful, even in death.

My name is Alex, just Alex. And this is how I was kidnapped to my insane Wonderland-the only place where I'm the sane one.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like the intro.<p>

**27/06/2013-Just a heads up for new comers or old readers, I am editing this story, deleting and replacing some information. **

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: 7 reviews already? Thanks guys, I hope I can make this a good fanfic XD

**Thanks to:**

**Wonderland Dragon**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**ShinobiShinigami58**

**SweetzJunkie**

**Marshmellowtime**

**JandMbooklovers**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HNKNA or Alice in Wonderland or other series that may have been mentioned.

**Claim:** Alex, other Ocs and this plot belong to me!

**Edited: 17/04/13-Spelling mistakes cleared and deleted all the crap about pairings.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

'_Down the Rabbit-Hole'_

"…And so Elvis died, sacrificing his awesome voice to bring Willy Wonka back. All the Smurfs and Dalmatians cheered. The end."

After I read out the last word, I looked up at the teacher with a smile. I should get an 'A' for this!

Mrs Trawley stared blankly at me, she was probably in shock at how awesome the story was, before speaking. "Alex, what was that?"

"My story! Do you like it? I spent all week working on it!" I said, still smiling.

She sighed. "Alex, there are two things wrong with this. First of all, your story made no sense. Second of all, you are in maths."

Looking around the room, I mentally slapped myself. No wonder there were loads of numbers around the room.

Before I could say anything else, a hand grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down. I gave a sheepish smile to the person, who shook their head in response.

The person was in fact Maddie! One of my…friends. She was very pretty, but I bet she'd look beautiful in red. Her hair was a yellow golden colour, which cascaded down her back, and had bright blue eyes. She was one of the most popular people in school, though why she bothers me is up for debate.

She smiled at me, I swear sparkles were flying over her. "Alex, you're so cute! But next time, please don't do anything until you consult me about it."

I just remembered why I found her annoying-she babies me too much.

I gave her a blank look. "So if I wanted to kill someone, I need to ask you first?"

She laughed. "Aw, you're so funny!"

But I wasn't joking.

'**Ignore her kid, just stick to the plan!**'

'But your plans never work.'

'**Hey! Who's the one in charge?**'

'…'

People would think it was strange to hear a voice in their head, but I find it relaxing. Who would want to be normal anyway? Weird is the 'in' right now!

"Alex? Come on Alex, class is over."

Before I realized what happened, Maddie had grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom. The reason I kept Maddie around was because she was the adopted sister of Son Sohma, my ex-caretaker.

Ah Son, how I miss thee. At least her funeral was fun!

…Not that her dying was fun, no, just the funeral.

Okay, so I may have pushed the priest into the hole, but I was only ten!

Eventually I realized that I had been dragged to the cafeteria. To my delight, there was food in front of me.

'**You my friend, are a disgusting eater.'**

'I'm hungry!'

'**You don't see other girls doing this!'**

'Yeah well, I ain't a slut.'

'**Touché.'**

My interesting conversation was broken when arms wrapped around me.

"Guess who."

My eyes widened in horror. "OMG, IT'S SANTA!"

I then grabbed the arms and chucked the evil Santa across the table.

Wait, Santa is fat, this guy is skinny…Woops.

"Oh, it's you Matt."

He glared at me, he must be happy! "Thanks Alex, guys loved to be thrown across the table by fifteen year old girls."

My eyes opened in curiosity. "They do?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "You never fail to surprise me Alex."

Matt was just as popular as Maddie, but I found him to be an idiot. He had shaggy brown-red hair and green eyes. He was always seen wearing a hoodie.

He was like a hoodie monster!

Maddie giggled before bursting into a conversation about something to do with 'make-up' and 'party.'

I will never understand feminine speech-and I'm a girl!

Though Hoodie-Matt seemed to understand it, maybe he was a female in disguise.

'**Okay, I don't want to even know where that came from.'**

'My mind?'

'**Kid, I don't know what to do with you.'**

"So Alex," Maddie interrupted. "What are you dressing up as for Halloween tonight?"

"Hoodie-Zombie from L4D." I replied, not looking at her. I was building a fort with my mash-potato so I didn't get my food near the peas.

Oh how much I loath peas.

Maddie chuckled nervously. "Don't you want to dress as something cute?"

"No, being cute is for pussies."

Matt burst out laughing while Maddie huffed. "I wish you would act more feminine. Hey, how's the project for 'making your own world' going?"

This time I actually looked up and smiled. Both Matt and Maddie flinched, I must have my 'insane' smile on again.

"Great! My perfect world would be nothing but bloodshed! Besides, the world would look gorgeous in red." I exclaimed.

Matt smirked. "Let me guess, they all have guns and swords."

I nodded. "All their hearts are actually clocks too, that way they can be repaired so they can be killed as many times as they want! Of course all of them are male, only one is female."

Maddie huffed. "That's not cute at all! Isn't there anything, I don't know, romantic about it?"

I glared. "Sadly, all of them fall for this outsider girl. Which to me is complete bullshit-I want bloodshed, not romance!"

Maddie practically shined when I mentioned the romance bit. "I bet all of them are cute."

While she wasn't looking, both me and Matt pretended to gag.

Matt then turned to me. "How did you get it so realistic."

I shrugged. "A dream."

'**A recurring nightmare more like it.'**

'You can say that again. They don't even let me hold the guns!'

'**That's because you die.'**

People are afraid of death, it's weird. Death will come to us eventually, it's natural-so why is everyone afraid of it?

Eventually the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Maddie dragged me off, I was trying to reach my left over food in vain.

Dammit Maddie, I'm hungry!

* * *

><p>"There you go! You look like a zombie!"<p>

Looking in the mirror, I was in awe at what I looked like. Sadly I had to let the icky make-up touch me, I could die any second, but who cares!

My dirty blonde hair had been pulled back into a pony tail and tucked into my shirt. I was wearing a large blue hoodie with track-suit bottoms, a black long sleeved shirt and trainers. White-grey face paint had been rubbed onto my face while black paint had been put under my eyes.

I love my eyes, they are turquoise!

The best bit though, was the fake blood. I did volunteer to use my real blood but Maddie said no because it was 'gross.'

She never lets me have fun.

I also had fake sharp teeth and claws on, to add to the costume.

A large smile coiled onto my face, making me look creepier then normal.

'**Have you ever considered becoming a zombie when you're older?'**

'No, we all know I'm going to be a psycho murderer. It's the ultimate job!'

'**Just make sure you don't get caught-I'll be busted too.'**

'Nah, don't worry about it. We'll just wait until Maddie becomes a lawyer, and then we'll never be caught…assuming that she actually helps out.'

Maddie snapped her fingers in front my face. "So what do you think? Don't I make an awesome witch?"

Looking at her boredly, because I was far more interested in me, I saw that she was wearing a black dress, a black pointy hat with shoes and green face-paint. She was also holding a broomstick.

This is insulting to witches! But I dare not tell her in fear that I might face her wrath.

"You look lovely." I said, the lie rolling off of my tongue easily.

She smiled before grabbing my bag.

"Now lets see what you're bringing this time."

She opened it while I bit my lip nervously. She first pulled out a book. "Ah, _Alice in Wonderland_, you love that story. I guess it's safe for you to bring a book, unless you bash peoples head with it."

That's not a bad idea…

She then pulled out my old camera, you know the ones that as soon as you take the picture, it comes out from the bottom.

"This is safe too."

It was then she pulled out the thing I didn't want her too see. She glared at me, her hands on her hips. "A kitchen knife? Seriously, what were you going to do with this?"

I chuckled. "Err, self-defence?"

She chucked the knife into the bin. No! Not the knife!

She pulled out some of my fake blood, shook her head, before putting it back in. She then pulled out my favourite possession.

"You still keep this?" she asked sceptically, holding it up.

Ah, she'll kill him. "No! Let him down!"

The item she was holding was a plush toy from this thing that Japanese people make, err manga I think.

Anyway Son, my caretaker, had bought it for me and ever since then I've never let it go.

The plush was a character called Ling Yao, from 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' Never watched the series, but I love the person called Ling.

Hopefully my husband will be like Ling, even better if he was Ling. You know what's better then Ling though? It's Greedling.

Maddie told me to stop drooling while she put the other stuff back in my bag.

Oh, I forgot to state my place of residence. It was an orphanage. No, I'm not one of those people who are sad because they don't have parents.

I'm actually glad I don't, it means I won't get bothered! And also it means I don't have to attend those stupid Parent Evening things, and see my stupid teacher-Mr Hudson.

Every girl fancies him, he is the bane of my existence. Sometimes I imagine him either working at a circus or as a prison guard.

"Come on Alex!" Maddie yelled, grabbing me and dragging me from my room. We were about to leave when one of the workers stopped us.

"Alright Alex, up against the wall."

I sighed before reluctantly doing it. She got her metal detector out and began to scan me. She then began to check if I had anything on me. "You're clean. Stay safe and Alex, no attacking people."

I growled but left after Maddie. Stupid metal detector, now I'll never be able to take my knife anywhere! Err, I mean my toy knife, hehe.

"Right, you stay here while I go get the twins, Claire and Matt." Maddie said before running off.

I sighed and sat on the grass. The orphanage had a huge field that led to the forest. It was great for relaxing.

'**You look pretty tired kid.'**

'That's because I am doofus.'

'**Calling me doofus is like saying your precious Ling is not real.'**

'Ling is real dammit-we just haven't met yet!'

I could feel my eyes close until I eventually succumbed to sleep and dreamed of flying baby heads.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Oi, wake up!"<p>

Go away unfamiliar voice!

"We haven't got all day, your friend could come back any minute!"

That's a shame, now bugger off.

"Alice was never like this…Oh, what's this plushy thing?"

My eyes shot open looking for the person who was touching my precious plush. But it wasn't a person-it was a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat and had a pocket-watch.

Well you don't see that everyday, obviously a random fangirl had caught it and dressed it up.

When I had opened my eyes, the rabbit looked freaked out. Oh yeah, I'm still in costume.

"Where the heck did the other dude go?" I asked myself, which was a common thing.

I swear I heard a guy's voice just now.

"That would be me." Looking down, I saw that it was the rabbit who _spoke._

I snapped my fingers in realization. "I'm hallucinating! Pfft, and the doctors said I wouldn't be hallucinating until next week! Hah! I'm a week early!"

The rabbit stared at me blankly before suddenly grabbing my bag and making a dash for it.

Hey! That rabbit stole Ling!

Quickly getting up, I chased after that rabbit, a million deaths showing up in my mind. I briefly remembered Maddie saying something to me, but it probably wasn't important.

I suddenly stopped, because right in front of me was a hole-no, chasm!

"When did this hole get here?" I asked myself, never seeing something so big.

"Yoo-hoo, Alex my darling! Look what I have." The rabbit yelled, holding up my bag.

Oh no, he's not planning to chuck my bag down there is he? For all I know, that hole could lead to China!

He actually did jump down the hole, but epically failed when my bag got snagged on a random tree branch. The rabbit fell down the hole, wailing about how he had lost his 'dear Alex.'

I've never met a person called Dear Alex, I wonder what type of rabbit she is…

Anyway, I had to get my bag. So I carefully walked around the hole until I was near the branch. Bending down, I carefully stepped onto the branch and made my way to the bag.

"Oh wow, this is easy." I commented, snatching the bag.

That was when life decided to be a bitch. The tree branch snapped and next thing I know, I'm falling down the hole.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

* * *

><p>And chapter one is finished. I find the thought of Peter falling down the hole funny.<p>

Happy Halloween-The costume Alex is wearing is the same one I wore.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	3. Drink Me!

A/N: Hello reviewers! How are you today? I am fine! I'm glad you all liked Peter's epic fail XD

**Thanks To:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**JandMbooklovers**

**ShinobiShinigami58**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Somewhere Nowhere**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or Alice in Wonderland.

**Claim:** I own Alex and this plot

**Edited: 17/04/13-Fixed spelling errors.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

'_Drink Me!'_

I had been falling down this stupid hole for five hours or that's what it felt like anyway. Now I was just boredly falling down the very deep hole.

Where did the rabbit get the time to do this?!

Books, chairs, pillows, clocks and even a piano were floating around, it was pretty cool. I was tempted to lean back and relax but before I could do that I suddenly landed on the floor.

Which was hard let me add.

"Ow, my head feels like it cracked open." I whined, sitting up and rubbing my head. It suddenly hurt when I scraped my fingers on my head and I realized why. It was the fake claws!

When I looked up, I saw that I was in a circular room with red and white tiles and brown walls. Five mirrors were placed around the room and there was an empty table in the middle of the room.

"What the heck? Is this a part of my hallucinations?" I asked myself, which I do on a daily basis.

Suddenly I heard a familiar snicker. "No, it's not but then again it could be."

Turning around I saw that a cat was sitting on top of one of the mirrors. For a cat it was very unusual, it had purple fur and dark purple stripes. It also had turquoise eyes and the sharpest teeth I had ever seen.

It suddenly grinned which kinda shocked me because cats can't grin but this is my hallucination so I guess cats can speak. The thing that troubled me was the fact that it talked like the voice in my head.

"Cat's can't grin." I told it.

It's grin widened. "I can." It had a male's voice so I think it's male.

"You're weird." I told him.

"Hehe, aren't we all? My name is Cheshire, my full name should have been Cheshire cat-but _somebody, _*cough* Boris *cough*, took that role," he huffed.

I wonder why he coughed while saying 'Boris'….

I grinned. "Cool, Cheshire cat is the name of the cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. Are you that cat?"

"No. That's fictional, I'm real." He said, suddenly disappearing.

Looking around I saw that he was nowhere to be seen, that is until I felt something soft on my head. Looking up, I saw that Cheshire was now on my head.

"Don't you recognize me Alex?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"You're the voice in my head. I didn't know you could leave."

He smirked. "I'm not living in your mind forever, you're too much of a sadist."

I glared at him. My mind was perfectly fine…soup!

"How do I get out of here?" I asked him, now feeling bored.

He floated around the air, probably another hallucination, before grinning at me.

"Why Alex, all you need to do is drink from the Medicine of Hearts."

I stared at him with no emotion. I hate medicine, and where the heck would it be anyway.

It's not like it's the bottle that's now on the table…Wait, when did that get there?

Picking it up, I saw that it was a small clear bottle that had a heart cap and blue liquid in it that made the bottle look blue.

I then looked at Cheshire. "So this will get me out of here?"

"It will get you out of _here_ but you'll never be able to leave this place."

I stared at him confused. "But you just said that it would get me out of here."

"It will."

Bloody hell, do I drink the delicious looking bottle?…So shiny and I am thirsty. Screw it, if I get poisoned I can haunt people!

Opening the cap, I chugged down the blue slushy liquid. A few seconds after swallowing it I felt the urge to hack. The liquid tasted horrible, it smelt like smoked metal but tasted metallic and bitter.

After coughing for a few minutes I turned to glare at Cheshire. "That tasted horrible!"

He smirked. "And now you have to play the game.~"

"Game? What game?" Was this something to do with Halloween, I didn't even get to go trick or treating!

He slowly began to disappear again. "To get home, you need to fill that bottle. It won't be easy but it will be fun! We'll see each other again soon, but for now good-bye!"

And just like that he was gone. I noticed that one of the mirrors were missing, instead there was a door. Shrugging to myself, I picked up my bag from the floor and swung it over my shoulder.

As I walked to the door, I happened to walk past one of the mirrors and instead of seeing my reflection I saw someone else's. It was a girl that looked to be around my age. She had the same colour hair and eyes as me! Except her hair was longer and her eyes held sadness.

Oh, I love sadness!

She was dressed in a blue dress with a white apron over it. A blue bow was in her hair, a heart design was on it. She was wearing long stockings with stripes and simple shoes.

She smiled sadly at me before disappearing. I blinked before nodding it off. Hallucinations these days were unpredictable.

Opening the door, I expected to be in another similar room but instead I ended up in a forest.

Wait. How did I end up from falling down a hole, to an underground room, to a forest? This is pretty cool, now all I need is a monster.

"Freeze." A voice shouted, a clicking sound made me realize that whoever was behind me had a gun.

That's not fair! Why do people get dangerous weapons and I don't?! Maybe if I ask nicely the person behind me will let me have the gun.

Turning around I saw a man dressed in black, pointing a gun straight at me. But the most shocking thing was the fact that he didn't have eyes.

That…has got to be the best looking costume ever! How can he even see me?

He gasped before shouting. "It's a monster! It has claws and sharp teeth and is that…blood?!"

"I'm only dressing up as a zombie!" I said, but he kept backing away in fear until a look of realization came over his face.

"It has eyes! And it looks like a girl. She's a foreigner! We have a foreigner!"

"How rude. I'm not French!" I told him, crossing my arms.

He cocked his head before lowering his gun. Taking the chance I quickly fled the scene, laughing manically while doing it. I heard his yells and running footsteps but I didn't stop. This was fun!

Suddenly I tripped over something, making me hit the ground. While clutching my head and literally sobbing, the faceless dude ran past frantically yelling. It still amazed me that he could actually see!

Turning around to see what I tripped over, I saw to my amazement a dead body!

Well it looked dead because it was lying face down but who cares! It's a dead body!

Running over to the body, I was disappointed to see that the dead body was in fact still alive. When I went to check the pulse, instead of hearing a heart beat, I head a clock.

That's not fair! Why does this guy's heart tick while mine doesn't?! It's like life is out to get me.

Then again…I don't like clocks, so I'd rather have a different sound. Like an elephant noise! That would be awesome….

Turning the body over, I realized that it was actually a man. He was dressed in red coat with a long black tunic and trousers below. He also had short brown hair. What amazed me was the sword attached to him.

Carefully, I stretched over him and slowly began to reach for the sword. Just a little more and I can-

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, -preventing me from touching the prize. Glancing down boredly, I saw that Mr dead-body was staring at me. It was fascinating to know that he had red eyes-you don't see that everyday.

He first looked at my hand that was nearing the sword until his eyes landed on my face. He looked surprised before a grin crossed his face. "Haha, you have weird skin."

I pouted. "It's face paint doofus."

"Ah, so you're a girl. What're you hiding behind your hood?" He asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"I'm pretending to be a Hunter from L4D, a zombie if you didn't know." I told him.

He blinked before suddenly yanking my hood down.

I whined at him while he stared at me in shock, amazing the grin never left his face.

"You look like her, yet you don't…And you have eyes. You're a foreigner!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not French, dammit!"

* * *

><p>"My name is Ace, I'm the Knight of Hearts." Mr Dead Body, I mean Ace, said.<p>

"My name is Alex, I'm the 'insane' person that lives in the orphanage." I replied.

He chuckled while I smiled. After the confusions that went on earlier, Ace had taken me to his camp site, but he had gotten lost on the way taking different routes…five times.

It was now sunny which was weird because an hour ago it was midnight. Ace had said that the time frame here was different. I didn't know where 'here' was but it looked awesome if you get to carry weapons with you.

"So what is this place?" I asked him.

He grinned. "This is Wonderland!"

My eyes widened in amazement. "You mean like the story, _Alice in Wonderland_?"

His eyes widened a little. "What story?"

"Basically a girl called Alice falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in a place called Wonderland. While there she meets a lot of strange characters and her views on logic are questioned. In the end she realizes it was all a dream."

He looked a little taken aback but then he burst into laughter. He was the strangest guy I had ever met yet I saw him as a best friend already!

It's like he was destined to be my best friend!

"So, how does this world work?"

"Oh, it's not too difficult. Except everyone here is probably going to fall in love with you!"

I think I just died inside.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of insaness, I've bee easily tired nowadays. Anyway, she's met Ace and in Wonderland-Expect more next time.<p>

Till next time!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	4. Cat's Can Grin

A/N: And here is another instalment! Hope you enjoy it!

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**foxyanimegirl**

**HallowBlue**

**Marshmellowtime**

**NaiOokamiSohma **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HNKNA or Alice in Wonderland or the Ling Plushie!

**Claim:** I own Alex and this plot.

**27/06/2013-Fixed spelling mistakes**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

'_Cat's can Grin'_

I pouted while Ace continued to laugh. When I had woken up this morning, or afternoon, Ace had grabbed me and scrubbed the face paint off of me. My fake claws and teeth were put in my bag so now I just looked like my usual scrubby self.

Good thing I still have my favourite jumper on!

"So, where is it we're going again?"

"We're going to go and see Julius!"

"Is she nice?"

I decided that I would ignore what Ace said about everyone falling in love with me, he was playful so he was most likely lying.

Currently my new best friend, who doesn't know he's my best friend, was leading me through the forest. I got to admit, this forest was way better then the one back home, this one had random arrows everywhere!

Ace glanced at me and smiled. "Julius is a boy."

My eyes widened. "Who would name their child a girly name?"

He smirked. "His name doesn't just sound girly, he looks like a girl too! Well, he has the hair for it."

"Oh, so he's homosexual?" I loved gays, they're so much better then normal guys.

He laughed. "If the foreigner was a boy then he would be gay, but Julius is sour puss so he never lets anyone get close to him."

So if a French boy came, he would be gay? Geez, these people are obsessed with the French.

"So where does he live?" I asked, getting bored of the silence.

"Oh, he lives at Clover tower! Don't worry, I know where we are going!"

I smiled in return, how lucky was I to run into a nice resident of this hallucination?

* * *

><p>How weird, I didn't think a tower was styled like an amusement park, but then again this place is weird.<p>

I could hear screams and shouts as weird faceless people went around the amusement park. "Why are they still in costume?" I asked Ace, a little miffed that they got to keep their costumes on.

He looked confused before realizing what I was saying. "Oh, they're not in costume-that's what they always look like."

I stared at him in horror before running off screaming. "AH! I'M TRAPPED IN A PLACE WHERE THEY SUCK YOUR FACE OFF!"

I came back a few minutes later, my best friend was still there looking blankly at me. "I'm sorry for ditching you, best friend."

He grinned. "You see me as a best friend?"

I grinned back. "Of course!"

We continued to grin at each other stupidly until a cough behind me alerted us to another presence.

Turning around I saw a man dressed in yellow. He had brown hair with some of it tied into a plait. What I found fascinating about this man was the fact that he had toy horses strapped to his belt.

"Ace? What are you doing here?" The man asked, looking a little put out.

Ace laughed. "Oh, Amusement park owner, did I come to your amusement park instead of Clover Tower? My bad!"

I pouted. "You mean this place isn't the tower, well there goes my dream of a cool tower."

Ace laughed while the other man, apparently the owner of this place, stared at me oddly before speaking. "Who's the person under the hood?"

Did I mention I pulled my hood up again because it made me look epic? Well I did.

Ace smiled, like usual, and put a hand on my shoulder. "This is my new best friend, Alex! You want to know the best bit, she's a foreigner!"

I glared at Ace for calling me French while the man stared gob smacked at me before smiling. "Well, I haven't see a foreigner in years. Hello, my name is Gowland and I'm the owner of this place."

And I thought Julius was a weird name. This place has everything, from guns to weird names.

I smiled toothily at him. "Cool! I've never been to an amusement park!"

He smiled gently. "Well, I feel lucky that this is your first time."

Ace suddenly looked towards the forest. "Oh, I need to take care of something! I'll come get you later!" He then ran off leaving me with Gowland.

"No! Best friend you can't ditch me!" I cried, hand stretched out dramatically but he had already gone.

Gowland put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax kid, you're safe here."

I pouted. "What am I supposed to do?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card. He then passed it to me.

"This is a Platinum pass, just show this and you don't have to wait to go on the rides."

I stared at him gob smacked before hugging him-he seemed a little shocked at that. "Oh thank you Gowland, I've never met a person who gives away free things. You can be my new uncle!"

He laughed. "Just call me Uncle Gowland then! By the way, in return for the passes could you pull your hood down. I would at least like to see who the new foreigner is."

I shrugged before pulling the hood down. He stared at me, blinking slowly. I smiled at him which made him laugh.

"Well that certainly is a surprise. Hey, do you want to hear me play?"

I didn't see the harm in letting the man play. I might get more stuff, which would probably make Ace jealous.

He took out a violin, I wondered where it came from, and got ready to play when a squeal was heard.

"NO CHU! LEAVE ME ALONE CHU!"

Before I knew it, I was run over. All I knew was the fact that I was pinned to the floor and someone was on top of me.

'_RAPE?! OMG I'M GOING TO GET RAPED! NO!'_

Opening my eyes, I was met with emerald green eyes. The person on top of me was obviously a boy, I'm beginning to think females don't exist here. The boy had red hair with a blonde streak in it. He wore a yellow shirt with some orange around the edges, a black tie and a green long sleeved jacket. He also had on black leggings.

The thing that grabbed my attention was the pair of brown mouse ears and tail he had.

'_Oh, he's a cosplayer!"_

He looked frantically behind him before he noticed me and did a double take. His eyes widened and he slowly leaned down.

"You smell like a foreigner chu, and you look like Alice chu. Who are you chu?" He asked.

I grinned. "I'm not French, I don't even know why people insist on saying that. I'm Alex."

He smiled back, which by the way was adorable, and leaned closer. Was he trying to sniff me or something?

"Can I kiss you chu?"

I blinked. Kiss? Isn't that where people place their lips on you? Why would he kiss a stranger? For all he knew I could have a disease that spreads if I touch anyone.

He was really close now but I wasn't really bothered. Oh, look the sky is bright again, oh wait-the mouse boy's head is blocking the view now.

"There you are, you stupid rat! Think your new friend is going to protect you?" Another male's voice piped up. The new person was behind the mouse boy so I couldn't see who it was.

The mouse boy's face turned to one of pure fear and he proceeded to cling to me. This annoyed me, only I'm allowed to cause fear!

I pushed the mouse boy off of me and turned an annoyed stare to the newcomer.

One glance at him and I knew why the mouse boy was afraid of him. He had pink hair, his bangs covered his left eye, and bright yellow eyes-instead of normal pupils, he had slits. He was wearing a short sleeveless black tank top with a black skort. He wore stripped pink and black socks with white shoes. There was a pink boa wrapped around him and chains were all around his body. He had a black painted triangle under his eye and three more on his stomach.

The thing that made me realize why mouse boy was afraid of him was because he had pink cat ears and a pink tail, which had piercings on them.

He briefly sniffed the air before his eyes landed on me and slightly widened. He mouthed a word that sounded like 'Alice' but shook his head.

I put my hands on my hips, just like the ladies at the orphanage did to get a point across.

"What do you want with this poor boy?" I asked.

He smirked, which seemed a little playful. "That rat over there is my lunch."

Next thing I know, mouse boy is clinging to my legs.

I looked at the cat boy confused. "But he's the same height as you, how are you going to eat him?"

The cat boy blinked before shrugging. "I'll sort that out when I get to that problem."

Mouse boy wailed while the cat boy approached. Lucky for me I was saved by Uncle Gowland coming over.

"Are you two boys causing trouble for the new foreigner? I'm ashamed."

Cat boy froze before his grin widened. "I knew she was a foreigner!"

I twitched. "I'M NOT FRENCH!"

* * *

><p>"M-my name is Pierce Villairs chu." The mouse boy, Pierce, stuttered out. "Thanks for saving me chu!"<p>

After Uncle Gowland broke the two up from fighting, he took us to a room with a pair of sofas. Uncle Gowland and Boris were sat on one while I was on the other next to Pierce.

I smiled. "It's alright, I just don't like it when people get scared from anyone else but me." The other occupants stared at me while I continued to smile.

The cat boy chuckled. "You certainly are a new one, I'll give you that. The name is Boris Airay."

'_Boris? I know I've heard that name before…Oh, the guy that stole my mind's name.'_

When I noticed the two animal cosplayers were looking at me expectantly I realized they wanted me to introduce myself. "Oh, my name is Alex. Why are you dressed as animals?"

Pierce blinked innocently. "We're not dressed as animals chu, we are animals chu."

I clamped my hands together. "That's cool! Then that means you guys are based on the Cheshire cat and the Dormouse!"

They blinked before nodding. Maybe I should read my Alice in Wonderland book again for reference sake. I wonder who Uncle Gowland is then.

"So Alex, what are you doing at the Amusement Park?" Boris asked, leaning back on the chair.

Uncle Gowland spoke up for me. "The Knight left her here while he took care of some business."

Boris's visible eye widened. "You're with the stupid knight."

I pouted at him. "He's my best friend!"

He didn't show any expression before he smirked again. "Then I've got a new game to play."

He stood up and walked over to the open window.

"Where are you going Boris?" Uncle Gowland asked.

Boris chuckled. "Out for now." He then turned to Pierce and licked his mouth for emphasis. "You're lucky this time rat."

Pierce buried his head into the couch.

Finally he turned to me and smiled. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other Alex, so until then, ado."

As soon as he was gone, Pierce sighed out of relief while Uncle Gowland shook his head.

"He's always like this, so don't worry about Alex."

"But I wasn't-" I began but was cut off.

"He'll come around eventually." Uncle Gowland interrupted.

As Uncle Gowland continued to rant on, I stroked Pierce's hair out of boredom while he laid his head on my lap.

"Are you hungry Alex?" Uncle Gowland asked.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling my tumble rumble.

"I could go for some food too." Ace spoke up, popping out of nowhere and scaring poor Pierce and Uncle Gowland.

I smiled at him. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, everywhere and anywhere." He replied.

But I did notice some red liquid on him, which I realized was blood.

I wonder what he went to do.

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

I've introduced the Amusement Park cast! I hoped you liked it.

Anyway, here is another feature I'm adding to the story-This is basically what Alex thinks of the Role Holders she has met:

**Peter White (Rabbit form)-She finds him to be a cute little bunny that has epically failed and thinks he's dead.**

**Ace-Her new 'Best Friend,' he get's them lost a lot but she doesn't care because she finds it fun.**

**Gowland-She has dubbed him as her uncle, and enjoys his company. She has yet to hear him play and thinks he's hiding something.**

**Pierce Villairs-She finds him adorable, Ace might have a hard time separating them.**

**Boris Airay-She's curious about him and feels a little rivalry to him.**

**Julius (mention)-Is curious about the male that sounds like a female.**

**Alice (mention)-Want's to know more about her.**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	5. We're all Mad Here

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you are enjoying this story!

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Somewhere Nowhere**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, Alice Through the Looking Glass or Alice in Wonderland

**Claim:** I own this story and my Oc

**27/06/2013-Fixed spelling mistakes and rid of the pairings talk.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

'_We're all Mad Here'_

One of my favourite hobbies was sleeping, so you can imagine how happy I was to be sleeping in a bed.

'_This is more comfortable then the beds back at the orphanage! These don't have metal detectors on!'_

I felt my bed, yes it's now my bed, sink down a little. It felt as if something was crawling on it.

'_Oh my God, there's a zombie on my bed!'_

I opened my eyes to come face-to-face with Boris.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Alex, it was only a joke!"<p>

I pouted at him. "I thought there was a zombie on my bed!"

He grinned. "Were you scared?"

"No! I wanted there to be a zombie but you ruined it! Now I'll never meet a real zombie." I grumbled.

I think I've been in this place for a week now, I can never tell with the constant change of day. Over that week, my best friend had to leave for an 'errand' and ditched me here. Boris had been showing me around the park and taking me on the rides, which was awesome by the way.

Pierce is ubber cute, did I tell you that? He's not as cute as my adorable twins, Ritchie and Lucas, but he is still cute.

Uncle Gowland is the best adult I have ever met. Though Boris keeps trying to tell me something about him, I just never hear what he says because Uncle Gowland keeps distracting us.

I huff at Boris. "I'm bored."

He laughs. "You're always bored." He smirked mischievously. "Why don't I tell you a riddle?"

Riddle? He's into those?

"You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What Am I?"

I stared at him blankly. "I'm human not smart."

"A chicken!" He answered, grinning.

I gazed at him with confusion. "A chicken? But how can you, oh…I don't get it."

He shakes his head, laughing before suddenly freezing up. He then sighed.

"What's wrong Kitty?" I asked, using the nickname he hated.

"Well lets just say some people are here to see the old man. And these people happen to be people the old man hates."

Uncle Gowland hates someone? I didn't think that was even possible.

"Oh great, that bastard is here." Uncle Gowland said, appearing out of nowhere.

'_Uncle Gowland is a ninja!'_

I pulled my hood up, I had new clothes but I refused to take my hoodie off. It's the best thing I had.

"Oh no, not them Chu~" Pierce exclaimed, running over and latching onto me.

"Wow, you guys must really loath these guys!" I said, feeling excited at the prospect of a fight.

The sound of footsteps approaching grabbed my attention. Uncle Gowland stood in front of me, making it difficult for me to see past him.

"Well, it seems you came to greet me, eh Mary?" A smooth deep voice said, sounding a little to smug to me.

Mary? Who the heck is Mary? Does he mean Bloody Mary? I've met her before, she's actually very nice once you get to know her.

Uncle Gowland growled. "Dupre, don't you dare call me that!"

I tried to peek over Uncle Gowland but he was too tall. It was quite annoying actually.

"Oi Boris, what's going on?" I whispered.

"Oh, Blood and his gang are here."

Blood? Who the heck is Blood? Maybe he meant the actual substance blood! I love blood.

Dashing from behind Uncle Gowland, I was upset to see that it was not the actual blood. It was just four guys dressed in weird clothes.

"Hey, who's this?" A child's voice spoke.

"I don't know brother, but they look awesome!" Another replied.

To my amazement, I saw a pair of twins! The ones I knew were fraternal twins so it was amazing to see actually identical twins! Well they weren't exactly identical, their eyes and clothes were different colours.

The first one I saw, who had spoken first, had short black hair, which looked a little blue too. He had bright blue eyes and wore a blue uniform with a hat.

The second one looked exactly like his brother, except he had red eyes and a red uniform with a hat.

Aw, they were adorable! I want one! No, two!

"Quiet you stupid brats, we're here for business." Another voice spoke up, taking my attention from the very cute twins I was planning to kidnap at some point.

I sighed to myself when I saw who it was that spoke. It was another cosplayer, what is it with these guys and animal ears? Well this guy had rabbit ears, more like a hare actually. He had long orange hair, which reminded me of Goldilocks, and violet eyes. He was dressed in this long black coat with straps and a worn out purple scarf.

It was then I noticed the last guy who was looking at me in curiosity. The first thing that I noticed was the long black hair he had. It was even more girly then the other guy's hair! He had bright blue eyes, which suited his black hair. He was dressed in a white suit with a white top hat.

Before I could stop myself, I voiced out my thoughts.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A HOMOSEXUAL! I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE!"

* * *

><p>His eye sure did twitch a lot.<p>

Uncle Gowland was currently on the floor, laughing his head off. Boris was snickering while Pierce stared at the scene in horror. The twins were howling in laughter until one look from Goldilocks shut them up. Goldilocks looked at the homosexual in concern, they must be partners.

"Blood? Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on 'Blood's' shoulder.

So this was Blood! He sure didn't fit the name.

I'm going to call him homosexual Blood from now on!

Homosexual Blood pushed Goldilocks' hand away from him and approached me. I stared at him threateningly, I knew how to fight, I wasn't afraid to hit a girly-looking man!

He smiled down at me, but it sure as heck wasn't a nice smile. "Young lady, that's quite rude to shout things like that."

"I wasn't aware that I was a lady." I told him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"What is your name?" He asked, his hand twitching to the cane he was holding.

Haha, he must be old if he carries a cane with him.

"Alex," I replied, smiling at him innocently.

"Well, my name is Blood Dupre. I am the leader of the mafia."

I snorted, which made him narrow his eyes.

Uncle Gowland finally stopped laughing and stood back up, rubbing a stray tear from his eyes. "Oh that was a good one. Alex you make me proud! Unlike a certain a freeloader."

I noticed he looked at Boris when he said that, I wonder why.

"I see you've taken more strays in Mary." Homosexual Blood commented.

Uncle Gowland smirked. "Oh you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Before I realized it, Uncle Gowland had tugged my hood down, exposing my face. The twins, Goldilocks and homosexual Blood stared at me blankly before their eyes widened.

"No way." Blue twin said.

"It can't be." Red Twin added.

Goldilocks opened his mouth, then closed it, only to open it again. Homosexual Blood kept his eyes on me but for some reason an unknown emotion kept flashing through his eyes.

The twins suddenly ran up to me and started circling me, looking me up and down. "She looks like Onee-chan, yet she doesn't."

"What is the meaning of this?" Blood demanded.

Uncle Gowland put a hand on my shoulder. "This is the new foreigner."

"I'M NOT FRENCH."

While they stared at me blankly, Boris grabbed me and dragged me over to a tree. "Alex, in Wonderland, foreigner basically means outsider. Because you're not from here, you are a foreigner."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey, is it true you're the new foreigner?" The twins asked, popping out of nowhere.

I shrugged. "Apparently."

They grinned, "I'm Dee!" The blue one exclaimed. "I'm Dum," the other replied.

"I'm Alex!" I replied back, sending them a grin.

These two must be based off of the Tweedle twins from Alice Through The Looking Glass, except they weren't fat!

Goldilocks came stomping over. "Come on, Blood is very pissed off right now."

I couldn't help but stare at his ears which he noticed. And then he actually chuckled. "Just like Alice. My name is Elliot March."

I grinned. "Alex."

This guy must be the March Hare, but he doesn't look 'mad' in the way the March Hare was.

Then that must mean homosexual Blood must be the Mad Hatter, well he certainly is mad right now and he does where a hat.

"You should come and visit some time." Elliot suggested, before walking after Homosexual Blood, who was already leaving. The twins grinned before hugging me. "We'll come and see you soon Onee-Chan, Boris can't keep you to himself!"

Boris laughed. "Sure I can."

As soon as they were gone, Pierce sighed out of relief. "Thank God they didn't torment me Chu."

Boris licked his lips. "I'm feeling hungry rat."

As soon as he said hungry, Pierce disappeared in a cloud of dirt. Boy could that mouse run fast!

Uncle Gowland shook his head, sighing. It was then I remembered that homosexual Blood kept calling Uncle Gowland, 'Mary.'

"What did the homosexual mean by Mary?" I asked.

Uncle Gowland twitched while Boris grinned. "Mary is the old man's first name!"

"You stupid cat! I didn't want her to know!"

Mary…Gowland…Mary…Gowland…Mary Gowland…Merry-Go-Round.

Oh! He's named after a ride.

"COOL!"

Both Gowland and Boris whirled on me with shocked looks. "Cool? You don't find it funny?"

"How many people can go around named after rides?" I pouted, thinking my name was plain and boring.

"Alex, you certainly are different."

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

"You don't think it was a coincidence, do you?" Elliot asked, after Dee and Dum had run ahead.

Blood looked up the sky before sighing. "Why else would they bring her here, obviously it's time."

"…You miss Alice, don't you?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter done! Hoped you liked it! I really want to write more Dee and Dum…<p>

Anyway, it's time for Alex's opinion on the Role Holder's she meets:

**Tweedle Dee (child form)-She finds him adorable and wants to keep him.**

**Tweedle Dum (child form)-Like his brother, she finds him adorable and wants to keep him.**

**Elliot March-She finds him a little interesting and has convinced herself that he looks like Goldilocks.**

**Blood Dupre-She thinks he's a homosexual but feels as if he's hiding something.**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	6. Of Girly Men, Lizards and Pirates

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Marshmellowtime**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland, HNKNA, FMA's Ling, or the name Ritchie mumbles. Son belongs to my friend.

**Claim: **I own Alex, the twins and this plot.

**27/06/2013-Fixed mistakes**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

_~Of Girly Men, Lizards and Pirates~_

Today I was going to meet Julius! My best mate, Ace, was here and leading the way was the Cheshire cat, Boris. Speaking of cats, my 'mind' is stalking me. I have seen him in the trees, grinning at me, but when I point it out, he's gone.

Now they think I'm insane!

I wanted to go and see those adorable twins again, Dee and Dum. They reminded me of the twins I had befriended back home, Ritchie and Lucas. I remembered how I had met them as well…I think I was seven years old at the time…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-8 years ago:<strong>

_A young girl was running through the streets, yelling 'FREEDOM' at the top of her lungs. Behind her was a seventeen year old girl, trying to catch the younger girl. It didn't help that it was raining._

"_Alex! For goodness sake, slow down!" The seventeen year old yelled, looking ready to faint._

"_No way Son! I'm having way to much fun!" Alex replied, grinning at her._

_Alex was a young girl that had just joined the orphanage last year. She was a strange one but the other kids seemed to like her. The unfortunate adult stuck in charge of her, was Son Sohma, a new worker._

_Most would feel sorry for Son, because Alex loved to annoy her._

"_Alex, we're here to shop for groceries! Not play in the rain!" Son yelled, finally grabbing the hyperactive child._

_Alex pouted. "You're so mean!"_

_Son sighed before dragging Alex over to the nearby store. She suddenly froze._

'_Wait. If I take Alex in the store, then there is a guarantee she will somehow cause disaster. But I can't leave her here…'_

_An idea popped in Son's head. She opened up her handbag and dug around until she finally found what she was looking for. Alex was hoping that it was sweets or maybe a knife, or Ling…_

_Unfortunately for Alex, it was not sweets, a knife or Ling. No, it was a leash. Alex's leash._

_The end result was Alex being tied to a nearby pole while Son went into the store. You would think this was cruel, but Alex was well known and it was the only safety precaution._

_Alex sighed while staring boredly around her. She hated the stupid leash!_

'_**Aw, is little Alex tied down?'**__ Alex heard the voice in her head speak._

'_I want out of the leash!' Alex mentally yelled back._

'_**Then unlock the leash.'**__ The voice sighed._

_Alex indeed saw a clip that would unlock the leash. Grinning, she unlocked herself and casually walked away from the store._

_Alex was planning to go and annoy the nearby mafia when she heard a sneeze. She looked left and right but nobody was around. Another sneeze was heard and Alex located the sound from the alleyway. Shrugging to herself, Alex walked down the alleyway, not in the least worried about the dangers._

_She saw two huddled figures, holding each other tightly. Getting closer, she realized that it was a pair of children, looking no older then four. Once she was in front of them, she was amazed to see that they were twins. _

_One of them was a girl while the other was a boy. Both had blue hair, which was unusual-but then again Alex was unusual herself, and gold eyes. The girl was dressed in a white dress stained with red liquid-which Alex realized was blood. The boy was dressed in a white shirt and shorts with blood stains._

_The looked up fearfully when they saw Alex standing over them. They blinked and recoiled when she held out her hand. They stared at it while Alex grinned._

"_Hi! I'm Alex, what's your name?"_

"…_."_

"_Oh! You don't speak? That's adorable! Where's your parents?"_

_It was the girl who spoke. "What's 'parents'?" _

_Alex blinked. "You don't know what parents are? That must mean…you're orphans! You know what? I'm going to take you home!"_

_They blinked again at her in disbelief._

"_ALEX! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Son screeched._

_Alex smiled, looking away from the trembling twins. "I'm in an alley!"_

_Son twitched before marching to where she heard Alex's voice. Once she arrived at the scene, she shook her head at Alex. Alex was currently holding the twins close to her, both looked a little terrified but kinda hopeful._

"_Alex…who are they?" Son asked._

"_Oh, they're twins! I found them in here, they don't seem to have any parents." Alex said._

_Son sighed before looking at the twins in question. They only seemed to be four so they needed to be looked after. Taking them to the orphanage was the best option._

"_Come on then." Son said, walking towards the alleyway entrance. _

_Alex smiled, knowing that she would get her way. She grabbed the twins and ran after Son._

"_Do you remember your names?" Alex asked, as soon as they reached the car._

_They shook their heads as Alex and Son helped them into the car._

"_I'm going to call you Ritchie." Alex said, pointing at the girl. "And I'm going to call you Lucas." Alex finished, pointing at the boy._

_They smiled at her, which shocked Alex until she smiled. They slowly closed their eyes but 'Ritchie' mumbled something Alex didn't understand._

"_Goodbye…Jack…Vessalius."_

* * *

><p>I smiled fondly at the memory until I noticed that we had stopped. Peeking past Boris and Ace, I saw a huge tower surrounded by small buildings. One word described this place.<p>

Boring.

"So this is where Julius lives?" I asked, wanting to head back to the amusement park and see Uncle Gowland or go and visit homosexual Blood.

Ace grinned. "Yep! I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you!"

Boris pouted. "I still can't believe you want to hang around here."

I blinked at him. "But Julius looks like a girl! I like men that look like girls, like you for instance!"

He stared at me before smirking. "See you soon Alex!"

He ran off to the forest, sending a wave at me. Ace laughed before grabbing my arm and leading me to the tower. I looked up at the very tall building before turning to Ace.

"Can I jump off the tower?"

"Haha, no Alex."

"…Can I push you off of it?"

"No."

I pouted at him while he dragged me up the stairs. We eventually arrived at a door, yelling could be heard from the inside. Before I could catch what they were saying, Ace pushed open the door, dragging me with him.

"Hello Julius!" Ace exclaimed, waving at the three people in the room.

The first man I saw, the one Ace talked too, had long blue hair, and I mean LONG blue hair. He had blue eyes and wore a dark navy coat. Maybe the guy liked blue. He looked really annoyed. To me, he did seem to look like a girl!

The second man I saw was tall. He wore a dark long coat and had a strict look on his face. He had short dark navy hair and yellow eyes. The most notable thing about him was the lizard tattoo on his neck.

The last man was the most interesting one. He had shoulder length grey hair and grey eyes. One of his eyes had an eye path over it and he wore a black suit. He looked a little pale, as if he was sickly.

I gasped, catching their attention. They looked at me with shock while pointed at them.

"Girly-man! Lizard! Pirate!"

* * *

><p>"I'm not a pirate! My name is Nightmare Gottschalk." The pirate said, giving me a blank look before smiling.<p>

"I'm not a lizard, my name is Gray Ringmarc." The lizard said.

"Ace, what the heck have you been telling her? My name is Julius Monrey, not girly-man." Girly-man said, rubbing his head.

Ace laughed. "Hehehe, this Alex! The new foreigner!"

Girly-man and Lizard widened their eyes while Pirate looked at me with a blank expression until his eyes widened. A smirk crawled onto his face.

"Oh, I know she's a foreigner. This game will certainly be interesting."

I blinked. "What game?"

Ace laughed again. "You keep forgetting don't you?"

Girly-man sighed. "She look like Alice, yet she acts like a moron. I guess they can't all be the same."

Lizard headed towards the door. "I'll go and make tea."

Pirate came over and grabbed my hand. "Come Alex, let me tell you about Wonderland."

I sighed. "I hate history lessons."

* * *

><p>This was just a short chapter, I haven't got much time to write. Hope you liked it.<p>

**Now, some of you might have recognized the name Ritchie mumbled, if you have, kudos to you! Because it's a hint to a future fic concerning the twins-For more info, please ask. **

Next chapter, I'm doing an **Ask Alex** column so please send in questions for Alex!

Alex's opinion on the Role Holder's she has met:

**Julius Monrey-She likes to call him Girly-man. You can tell these two will be friends in some way, just like Ace and Julius.**

**Gray Ringmarc-She likes to call him Lizard. Once she finds out what he does, she'll love him XD**

**Nightmare Gottschalk-She likes to call him Pirate. I can honestly tell you that those two will get along very well.**

Have any of you heard of the Heart No Kuni No Alice Movie? It's been out in Japan and the trailer is awesome!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	7. Wonderful Wonder World

**A/N:** Have any of you seen the new opening for the new HNKNA game?

**Thanks To:**

**Reaper .death**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Ryoushu**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter, Ling, Alice in Wonderland or HNKNA

**Claim:** I own this story and Alex.

**27/06/2013-Fixed spelling mistakes, corrected information**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

_~Wonderful Wonder world~_

Pirate sat me down on a nearby couch. He then sat on another couch across me and sent me a smile.

"Alex, please stop referring me to a pirate," he said, sending an annoyed look my way.

I blinked at him in wonder. He seemed to know everything I was thinking. It then hit me like a ton of bricks, which coincidently I had once been hit by a brick.

He must be an alien out to dissect me!

Pirate started at me blankly before shaking his head. "No Alex, I'm an incubus!"

"A what?" I asked him.

He stared at me in disbelief. "You've never heard of an incubus? Basically, I can go into people's dreams and read minds."

Wait…he can read minds?

"Yes."

What if he tries to…mind rape me?!

"Okay Alex, calm down. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was going to explain about Wonderland."

I was tempted to ignore him, maybe go wonder off somewhere, but he might say something useful.

"Now, Wonderland is split into five areas and tends to have different season. You may have noticed it was summer when you went to the Amusement Park, well it's winter here!"

I stared at him in confusion before looking out the window. It was snowing outside! How did I not see that?

"The five areas are Clover Tower, the Amusement Park, Hatter Mansion, Heart Castle and the Circus."

I've already been to the Amusement Park, it was fantastic! I wouldn't mind going back to see Uncle Gowland, Mr Mouse and Mr Cat. I noticed that most of the colours used for the Amusement Park were yellow and it used the shape of a diamond a lot.

Clover Tower on the other hand was boring. Everyone around here seemed to be working every second. The colour used here is green and the most used shape is a clover, hence it's name.

But I hadn't been to the other places yet. I think Mr Cat said that the adorable twins, Goldilocks and Homosexual Blood were from Hatter's Mansion. Heart Castle sounded girly to me and I hated circuses.

"Clover Tower, here, is the only neutral territory in Wonderland." Pirate continued.

I interrupted him. "What do you mean by 'neutral'?"

He smirked. "Ah, forgot to mention something. The Amusement Park, Heart Castle and Hatter Mansion are at war with each other. I wouldn't count the circus as a neutral territory because it isn't the safest place to go, I'll explain the reason in a minute."

A three way tug of war, neat!

"Anyway as I said before, Clover Tower is the only neutral territory. Now, do you understand what a Role Holder is?"

A Role Holder? I can't remember where I've heard that….I think I'm suffering from amnesia…

"A Role Holder is basically someone with 'presence.' You can easily distinguish a Role Holder because we have eyes. Someone who does not have 'presence' or eyes are 'Faceless' and have no importance."

For some reason, that annoyed me. Saying someone had no importance, that's kinda arrogant and I hate arrogant people.

Pirate looked at me and smiled. "You know, even though you aren't her and you think differently, your views aren't that far off."

What the heck was he yapping about?

He shook his head. "Now then, Julius, Gray and me are the only Role Holders that live here and I'm the boss!"

I stared at him blankly. "But I thought Lizard was the boss, you seem to sickly and childish, not to mention weak-looking, to be in charge."

He twitched. "…I wish you weren't so blunt or cruel."

I smiled at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"…"

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Hatters Mansion is ran by the mafia and the leader of the mafia is Blood Dupre. He along with three others are the Role Holders in their area. The twins are the gatekeepers and Elliot is Blood's right hand man. Down there, the season is autumn."

Aw, imagining the twins as cute adorable gatekeepers made me giddy. I have a soft spot for kids, it helped that I grew up surrounded by kids.

I liked autumn, it meant loads of leaves to play with!

Lizard suddenly appeared, making me wonder if he was part ninja, and held out some drinks. "You need to rest Nightmare-Sama, you've got a lot of work to do later."

Pirate pouted. "I don't want to do work! Besides, I'm telling Alex the things she needs to know, I probably won't have time to do the work."

Lizard's eye twitched. "I will continue to tell Miss Alex everything. Now go."

Poor Pirate, I would help him, but then again I hate paperwork.

Pirate stood up and stomped out the room, sending a small smile at me and an annoyed look at Lizard.

Lizard turned to me and offered a very, and I mean very, small smile. He sat where Pirate previously sat and looked at me. "Nightmare-Sama was onto Heart Castle I believe. Heart Castle is ruled by Queen Vivaldi and the King."

I raised my hand like a student would when asking a question. "Why doesn't the king have a name?"

"He's not important as the queen."

It amazed me that this place had a queen. I was starting to think this place was devoid of them.

"As well as the queen being a role holder, there are two others. You have already met Ace, the annoying knight of hearts. The other role holder is the prime minister, Peter White. Knowing him, he's probably partly responsible as to why you are here."

I blinked at him. "No, it was a rabbit that is partly responsible."

He shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, the Heart Castle's season is spring."

Oh no, not spring! That's the season of 'love' which is to girly for me. But I really want to meet a queen and see my best friend again.

"What about the circus?" I asked him.

Although I hated the circus, and planned to kill it off after I take over the world, I was curious as to what this one was like.

He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "The circus is run by a Role Holder called 'Joker.' You're eventually going to have to go and see him, because he's the one that can change the seasons, which will eventually stop you from visiting the other territories."

I think the fact that he mentioned the name Joker was what had grabbed my attention. The fact that this guy could change the seasons sounded interesting as well.

But I had a feeling that Lizard was hiding something and I intended to find out.

"You're not telling me something!" I exclaimed, pointing at him dramatically.

He sweatdropped. "You don't need to know the other thing about Joker."

"Tell me or I'll make Pirate suffer!"

He stared at me with a look that screamed, 'I would like to see you try.'

I thought of the most annoying thing that I had ever heard off. 'I'm a Barbie Girl' popped into my head.

"What are you thinking about-OH DEAR GOD! STOP IT! STOP IT! GRAY, TELL HER! OH PLEASE STOP IT!" We heard Pirate scream, running through the building.

I smirked at Lizard who was staring at me a little freaked out. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"I still don't-"

"GRAY, FOR GOD'S SAKE, TELL HER OR I WILL!"

Lizard shook his head. "Joker runs the prison as well as the Circus. He has a 'twin' in a way that's different from his personality. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might not want to know."

….I love this Joker guy! A prison guard and joker must be amazing!

"Now that you know the territories better, I'll let you find out more about them on your own when you eventually visit them. Now, do you have the Medicine of Hearts?"

I was about to ask him what that was again but then I remembered the little bottle that I had drunk from. I took it out from my hoodie pocket and held it out. To my surprise, it was filled a little more.

Maybe it's a ninja bottle!

"That is what is keeping you here. You need to fill it up if you want to get home. To do that, you will need to interact will all the Role Holders." Lizard explained.

I pouted. "But the bottle is barely filled! I'm going to be stuck here!"

"It may take a while but it will fill up gradually as the Role Holders get used to you."

"Phew, I'm glad it's just that. My best friend told me something funny after all."

"Best friend? What did he tell you?" Lizard asked in confusion.

"He said people would fall in love with me hahahah!"

Lizard shook his head, "your friend was lying."

"WAHOO! SINGLE FOREVER!"

He chuckled before frowning. "Alex, Nightmare-Sama didn't want me to tell you this, but I think you need to know. Wonderland is currently being…watched. So be very careful and make sure people, that are not Role Holders, don't find out that you are a foreigner. Just for safety reasons."

I wanted to ask him to elaborate but suddenly Lizard stood up and pulled me up as well. "Now, let's get you to a bed. You're obviously tired."

Tired? I wasn't…no, now I'm tired.

Lizard took me out the room, going past Girly-man. He pulled me upstairs and opened the first door on the right. He pulled me inside so I could have a better look at the room. It was simple and a little bigger then my room from the orphanage.

It had a single bed, a closet, a door that led to a bathroom and a desk. For me it was enough because there was a bed in it. Lizard said his goodnight before closing the door. I opened my bag, which I kept with me the whole time, and pulled out my Ling plushie before putting the bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed.

Before I could have sweet dreams of a bloody world and snuggle up to my Ling plushie, a snicker interrupted me. Glancing over at the window, I saw a familiar cat perched on it.

"Cheshire? Are you stalking me?" I asked him, letting out a yawn afterwards.

He grinned. "Haha, no I'm not stalking you. I just came to tell you something."Well could you hurry it up? I'm trying to sleep here!"

He grinned once more before speaking.

"The things you have been told….are all lies."

* * *

><p>So this was basically the information chapter. I wanted to get it out of the way.<p>

Has anyone seen the opening for **Toybox no Kuni no Alice**? I have and it's fantastic!

Or what about the **Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Trailer?**

And yes, the reference was for Pandora Hearts, I'm writing a fic for it!

**NOTE: I have gotten rid of anything mention a Role Holder falling in love with a foreigner because that is FALSE INFORMATION.**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Alex-<strong>

**TD:** Hello and welcome to Ask Alex! We've got some nice questions and Alex is here to answer them!

**Alex:** Hehehe~

**TD:** The first question is from **Moonlightpheonix-xX **who asks:

**-What is your relationship with Ritchie and Lucas?**

**-Why do you think Blood is a homo?**

**-What was with the random story in chapter one?**

**Alex:** Ritchie and Lucas are my precious twins! They're my property so please don't

touch them or I will have to kill you *smiles*.

I think Homosexual Blood is a homo because my 'Gaydar' told me, it only beeps when near a homosexual.

What random story?

**TD:** Incidentally, the story in chapter one will be revealed later. Anyway, the next question is from **xXxNightIllusionsxXx** who asks:

**-Where's your Ling plushie? I don't see him anywhere and where can you get him cause I can't find him on the internet!**

**Alex:** My Ling plushie is in my bag! I don't dare take him out in case someone touches him!

Son got him for me, sadly I wouldn't be able to tell you where she got it from because Son is D~E~A~D!

**TD:** And you say that so casually. Anyway, the next questions is from **xGrellSutcliffx**, who asks:

**-How come Alex hears voices in her head? **

**-Was it like a thing to help her come to Wonderland or just something different?**

**Alice:** I have no idea~ But I started hearing voices when I was five years old! I don't think it helped me come to Wonderland, the rabbit that's probably dead did!

**TD:** Well that's it then! Thanks for sending in your questions!


	8. Creepy Clowns and Familiar Faces

A/N: La la la~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland, Ling plushie or HNKNA

**Claim:** I own this story and Alex

**27/06/2013-Edited mistakes**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

_~Creepy Clowns and Familiar Faces~_

_"The things you have been told….are all lies."_

I blinked at the grinning cat before plopping my head down onto the pillow. "What do you mean by that?"

He sniggered. "Everything they told you was sugar coated, basically they said it like that so you wouldn't be tempted to leave."

I shook my head. "That's stupid, I am planning to leave."

He chuckled, floating around in the air. I was kinda jealous that he could float. "Alex, this whole place is a deadly game. it's not like it used to be. Rules change over time after all."

I blinked in confusion, to tired to comprehend what he was saying. He rolled his eyes before floating closer to me. "It will start off with simple friendship, then it will turn to affection, then 'love' and finally obsession," his grin got wider, "they will kill just to get close to you! After all, you do look like Alice."

* * *

><p>I stared down at the meal Lizard had presented me with. I couldn't even tell if it was edible. I touched it with my fork and I swear it hissed at me.<p>

I turned to him only to notice he was smiling at me. I knew one thing straight away-serious guys should never smile.

Luckily for me, Pirate was the one who complained. "Gray~I don't want to eat this!"

Lizard scowled at him. "Nightmare-Sama, this will help your health. Do you want to go to hospital?"

Pirate's eyes widened before stuffing the meal down his throat. The cool thing about Pirate is that he throws up blood!

Pirate looked at me. "Alex, it's not cool to throw up blood."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You wouldn't know what cool is, you're old."

He glared at me before coughing.

I noticed that girly-man was missing and I turned to Lizard with a questioning look. He noticed and sighed.

"The clockmaker is always at his desk working. He never leaves that room." Lizard said, sending an annoyed glance at the other room.

So girly-man must be lonely! I decided I would make coffee for him! But then I remembered I didn't know how to make coffee, but it didn't sound that hard.

With my mind made up, I stood up and went over to the kitchen cupboards. Pirate looked at me for a few seconds before choking on his drink.

"Oh God, poor Julius!"

* * *

><p>Girly-man is really mean! He took one sip from my coffee and then fainted. It wasn't that bad, was it?<p>

"Alex, never make coffee again." Pirate said, smirking. It really annoyed me that he found it funny, so in revenge I thought about the Barbie song (don't own).

I decided that today I would go and visit this Joker feller. He sounded interesting and it could be useful. Pirate and Lizard looked as if they didn't want me to go, but I shook them off.

"I'll be fine. I know how to be epic."

Lizard shook his head. "Just be careful, Joker is not who he appears to be."

I waved him off as I left the tower. It came to my attention that I forgot to ask which direction to go, but I decided to wing it. I looked around as I entered the forest. It appeared to be normal at first, but after turning quite a few times, signs, toys and doors appeared.

Not to mention it was snowing back at the tower but it was now clear skies.

"Wow, this place makes a toy shop look like crap." I commented, picking my way through the grass. Eventually I ended up in a clearing where tents were pitched up.

Instantly I wanted to turn back and run like a madman. But I really wanted to meet this Joker guy. So being the awesome person I was, I snuck around making sure to avoid the evil bastards while I was at it.

Evil bastards you ask? Why, they only appear at circuses and crappy kid parties.

As I was walking around, I saw one of the evil bastards and quickly hid behind a tent. I then suddenly felt hot breath on my neck.

"Who are we hiding from?" A somewhat familiar voice said.

I made a shushing noise. "The evil bastards! If they see me, they'll rip me apart."

The person chuckled. "Well, that sounds mean."

I rolled my eyes and whipped around to see who I was talking to. My eyes widened though when I saw who it was. He had short red hair that that reached his shoulders and red eyes. A black type cloth covered his right eye. He wore a black jesters hat that had bells on it. He also had on a grey shirt with a black jacket over it, a red scarf with a red ruby in the middle and a row of yellow rings was attached to the jacket. He also wore a red and black cloth thing over his black and red trousers with boots. Finally, I noticed a white mask attached to his belt with a smiling face on.

Looking at him, I also noticed he was checking me over. I realized three things. One- he must be a perv, two-he's a Roleholder and three….

"Mr Hudson?!"

He looked exactly like my teacher, my main rival….

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Five years ago<strong>

_Ten years old Alex was running down the crowded streets. She was in a hurry to get back to the orphanage so that she could see her Ling plushie again. But because she was not looking where she was going, she happened to cross the street when a car was coming._

_When Alex noticed this, she did what most people would do in this situation. She stood there and stared at the car._

_Kyle Hudson happened to be walking down the same crowded street when he noticed a little girl about to get hit by a car. When he realised that nobody was going to help her, he sighed and ran over to her. He scooped her up and quickly got off the road just as the car zoomed past._

_He sighed out of relief before looking at the little girl. One look at her and Kyle thought that she was the most adorable thing ever. He smiled at her._

"_I'm glad you're okay. You should be more careful next time."_

_But because this is Alex we're talking about, we just know something had to go wrong._

"_RAPE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-three years ago<strong>

_Alex sighed out of boredom while the class chatted happily. Their teacher had just recently quit and they were excited to see who their new teacher was going to be. The girls hoped that it would be a hot man teacher while the boys wished it would be a hot girl teacher._

_Alex hoped it was a mass murderer._

_The door opened and silence descended on the class. Alex wasn't looking when the new teacher walked in, if she was paying attention, she would have instantly recognized the teacher._

"_Hello class, I'm your new teacher, Mr Hudson." A lot of girls fainted at seeing the teacher, but his eyes were only on a certain psychopathic child._

_Alex turned around when she felt someone stare at her. When she caught sight of the man, she screamed._

"_RAPE!"_

* * *

><p>He blinked at me while I tried to inch away from him. He then chuckled. "No, my name is Joker."<p>

I stared at him in shock. Mr Hudson couldn't be Joker, he was too…rapey to be a joker.

He then shocked me by grabbing my hood and pulling it down. I grabbed my hair and hissed at him. He looked at me with recognition before a smirk crawled onto his face.

"So you must be the new foreigner, Alex. You certainly are strange."

"Shut up Mr Hudson! I know what you're up to!"

He shook his head before grabbing my hand and kissing it. I looked at my hand as if it had been affected while he looked at me with interest.

"So it's true. No matter the affection, you're not fazed. I wonder what made you so…twisted."

As soon as he said that, a memory flashed through my head.

_A flash of red….her dead body…a twisted sword….a red knight…._

I shook my head before suddenly noticing something.

The evil bastard was heading towards me!

Without thinking, I grabbed onto Mr Hudson, who I shall now call Joker, and tried to push us back. It grabbed him by surprise but he just let me drag him away.

Once I was away from the evil bastard, I sighed out of relief.

Joker turned to me and smiled.

"So, you're afraid of clowns?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter because I don't know what to write.<p>

Yeah, Alex shares the same fear as me. Clowns are evil!

R&R!

-Tailsdoll123

By the way, watch this!

watch?v=PN7GIC1kJKI


	9. Black and White

A/N: La la la

**Thanks to:**

**Somewhere Nowhere**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**HallowBlue**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HNKNA or Alice in Wonderland book.

**Claim: **I own Alex and this plot.

**27/06/2013-**Mistakes edited

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

_~Black and White~_

"So why did you come here Alex? After all, this place is brimming with clowns?" Joker asked, calmly stalking me.

Why he was stalking me I'll never know because I don't plan on asking him.

I turned to him with a bright smile. "Lizard said that you can change the seasons!"

He smirked. "That's if you can win against me in a card game."

"…Wow that sounds dull."

He frowned while I smiled. I was always taught to tell the truth, so why did he look annoyed?

He then smiled and suddenly grabbed my hand. He started to drag me over to this large colourful tent. Just outside of the tent was a table with two chairs. He gestured to one of them for me to sit on while he sat on the other.

"Why don't we play cards? You win and I'll change the season to whichever one you want. You lose and there will be a penalty game." He said, waving the deck of cards that suddenly appeared.

I didn't think twice about my answer. "No."

He pouted while I stuck my tongue out at him. "Why don't you want to play?"

I smiled before leaning back in the chair with a dreamy look. "I've never played any card games before. The orphanage's cards always got ruined or lost so I was never taught."

He blinked before shaking his head. "Well that's something I've never heard about. But why don't I teach you?"

I shrugged. "Your funeral."

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but giggle as I looked at Joker's shocked gaze. I had lost a total of thirty times but somehow I ended up winning this game!<p>

The penalty game was dismissed until this game to which I was lucky to win. Joker shook his head before snapping his fingers. Looking around, I was shocked as the tree's suddenly turned to a soft shade of pink and petals began to fall from the sky.

The air felt fresher and a more calmer setting set in.

All that was ruined though when another voice spoke up.

"**Ugh, pink. I hate that colour."**

Looking around, I saw that only Joker and a few faceless people were around. Joker grinned at me before looking at his little mask.

"Now Joker, you ruined Alex's thoughts." He chided.

I blinked as the little mask shook. **"Shut up! I don't care what the whore was doing!"**

"Ah! Demented mask!" I exclaimed, backing away from the mask.

Joker shook his head. "See what you did Joker, you scared her. Sorry about that Alex, Joker can be quite the rude person."

Why does he keep talking about himself? Oh! Has he got voice inside of his head like me? That would make sense because mine turned into a cat. Maybe his turned into that mask.

"Do you hear voices too?" I asked him.

He looked at me blankly before shaking his head, chuckling. "No. The voice you just heard was Joker."

"But you're Joker…"

He smiled. "Just call me White. You can call him Black."

Huh, White and Black….So common names…

"**Bitch! Stop spacing out on us!"** Black yelled, sounding a lot like White.

I glared at the mask. "Make me!"

Suddenly the circus faded out and instead of the bright tents, there were dark grey cells with toys scattered around.

Footsteps behind me caught my attention. Turning around, I pouted when I realized it was only Joker. But for some reason, Joker looked different. First of all, he had a scowl on his face that reminded me of the 'Grinch' from that Christmas story. Second, he was dressed in a black warden outfit.

Wow, he looked better then before!

"Bitch! I'll make you stop spacing out!" Joker yelled making me blink in confusion.

"Do you have mood swings White? You sound like that mask, Black."

He growled. "I AM Black!"

…And I thought I was insane.

He huffed before smirking darkly. "You'll get used to my name, especially when I make you scream it?"

"Why would you make me scream?" I asked him, curious as to why he wants me to scream.

He slapped his hand on his head, that must hurt.

"Geez…you really are insane."

I pouted. "Crazy and psychotic, but never insane!"

He shook his head before reaching a hand out to grab me. But because of my awesome skills, I dodged him and moved out of the way.

"RAPE!"

"Well you two seem to be getting on well." A familiar voice spoke up. I turned away from Joker only to see…Joker?

I gaped at him. "There's two of you?! OMG! IT'S AN ARMY OF MR HUDSONS!"

I ran away from them screaming. It's bad enough there was one Mr Hudson, then there was two and now there is three! It's like he can duplicate himself!

I ran past the different cells, ignoring the strange people with toy heads. This prison sure was paradise, I wish I could live here. But then again, I'd be stuck with Mr Hudson's clones.

"HEY BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" Clone three shouted, his boots stomping on the floor.

"NEVER! STAY AWAY EVIL CLONE!"

For some reason, I thought of Loony Tunes. Where the Roadrunner would get chased by the Coyote. I was pretty sure that I was Roadrunner. After all, Clone three was so slow that a sloth would be insulted.

I must have said that out loud because Clone three looked really pissed now. Seriously, his face was just as red as his hair!

Suddenly, Clone three dived on me making me lose my balance. But just as I fell, I did something epic.

I pulled a nearby lever.

I crashed onto the ground, Clone three on top of me. We stared at each other, Clone three pissed while I smiled at him.

-click-

After I heard that sound, I saw ALL the prison cell doors open. As if in slow motion, all the prisoners ran out of the cells, scattering.

Clone three blinked before glaring at me. "Bitch! You made all the prisoners escape!"

I shrugged. "So, I don't see why you are angry."

Once again he slapped himself before peeking at me. Suddenly he leaned closer and his visible eye widened. He then smirked and shook his head. "Of course, you do look like that bitch."

I gasped. "How dare you Clone three! Don't compare me to other bitches!"

Clone two suddenly appeared and looked around before looking at us.

"We'd best catch those prisoners. Oh, seen as it was your fault Alex, you'll be helping out."

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>Sorry that it was short but it's really later here. Also, a lot of my reviewers have kept talking about 'Hetalia' so I gave it a try. This is all I can say:<p>

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Anyway, till next time~

Alex's opinion on the Role Holder's she has met:

**White Joker-Believes that he is her teacher and refers to him as 'Clone two.'**

**Black Joker-Compares him to Loony Tunes's 'Wile E. Coyote,' refers to him as 'Clone Three.'**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	10. Mon Sticky Friend

A/N: Writing Alex is hard-But worth it!

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**Liquid Twilight**

**Somewhere Nowhere**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD**

**KujyouHikari**

**ShinobiShinigami58**

**HallowBlue**

**DazzieDizzy**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**HeavensRiot**

**ILUVNCIS123**-MY STALKER!

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HNKNA or SpongeBob SquarePants

**Claim:** I own this story and Alex

**27/06/2013-Mistakes edited**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

_~Mon Sticky Friend~_

Clone three looked ready to crack. I didn't see what his problem was, just because some criminals got loose didn't mean it was the end of the world.

Or maybe it was!

"I can't believe this! She was in here for no less then five minutes and already she has ruined the prison! Little bitch!" He yelled, glaring at me.

I pouted. "It's not my fault! Who keeps a lever to all the cages right here anyway?! It's stupid!"

Before anything else could be said, a random criminal with a stuffed teddy for a head, grabbed me, and made a run for it.

"I HAVE A FOREIGHNER!" He yelled, as if he had just won the lottery.

Naturally I did what I always did. "RAPE!"

Suddenly, a loud bang went off and the criminal dropped me. I watched as his body suddenly disappeared and a clock appeared where he used to be.

OMG, EVIL CLOCK!

It was then that I realized that the criminal was dead. As in, he was never coming back and it was Clone three who had killed him.

I thought it was Clone three's job to put away the bad ones, not kill them.

And why did a clock appear all of a sudden?

Pain shot through my head, making me almost fall to the floor in pain. I say almost because Clone two popped out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"Are you alright Miss Alex?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Thinking too much hurts my brain."

"…"

Clone two sighed before turning to Clone Three, who happened to have stomped over. "Black, I think it's best if I take Miss Alex out of here."

Before I could protest we were suddenly back at the circus. But what shocked me was the _thing _that happened to be standing next to us.

"AGH! EVIL BASTARD CLOWNS!" I screeched, punching the evil thing in the face. I just hated clowns, so much that I would kill one.

"Calm down Miss Alex. Come on, lets get you out of here." Clone two said, taking my hand and dragging me away from the clowns. It was a good idea too because I was contemplating how to steal his whip from him.

I vaguely wondered how Clone three was doing with the criminals, but then that brought a question I was confused about.

"Hey White, where is the prison?" I asked him, looking for an ominous large building with wires surrounding it.

He smirked, "in an other dimension."

…cool!

Looking up at the sky, I was surprised to see that it was dark. Girly-man, Pirate and Lizard will probably be annoyed.

"I think I should go now, it's late." I muttered, looking towards the forest.

Clone two shook his head. "No Miss Alex, it's too dangerous for a young girl such as yourself to be on your own. You'll have to stay here."

I screamed, making him jump a little. "NO! THERE ARE CLOWNS AROUND HERE! I'LL DIE!"

He rolled his ruby red eye. "No you won't."

I glared. "How do you know?! You don't have any surveillance cameras to keep watch on them all!"

He shook his head before suddenly whipping his head around to look behind him. Curiosity grabbed my attention, so I turned to see where he was looking.

When I saw who Clone two was looking at, a happy grin spread across my face. "MY BEST BUDDY ACE!"

Ace looked up and smiled, like he usually did, and waved. "Hey Alex!"

Clone two blinked. "You two know each other?"

I nodded. "He's my best buddy!"

Ace was now stood in front of us. Clone two looked slightly annoyed but he was hiding it under his 'rape' smile.

"So what brings you here, Knight of Hearts?" Clone two asked.

Ace smiled. "Julius wanted me to come and get Alex, It's strange though…I swear I was heading to the Amusement Park…."

I giggled while Clone two sighed. Before I knew what was happening, Ace had suddenly grabbed me and made a run for the trees.

I looked over to Clone two and waved. "BYE!"

I don't think he was happy about that….

* * *

><p>"Ace, where are we? I'm hungry and moody. Trust me on this, that is not a good combination!" I whined, slouching a little.<p>

I'm beginning to suspect that my best friend gets lost easily, which was cool but also annoying.

He laughed before dragging me further into the forest. I was tempted to grab his sword and stab him but stopped myself. I really didn't want to go to jail for murder.

_But Clone three killed that criminal and he didn't get busted for it…._

Wow, the police around here must be shit.

Ace looked up at the sky, which had turned dark now-I swear it was the afternoon a minute ago-and smiled at me. "Guess we're going to have to go camping."

I stared at him. "Ace you seriously are a….GENIUS!"

For those people who say camping is weird, they don't know anything! Besides, everyone knows that the people who go camping never come back alive!

…Oh, wait, we're camping.

Cool!

I turned back to Ace, about to ask him where we were going to sleep, when I realized that there was a tent that wasn't there before.

_Oh! It's like that SpongeBob SquarePants episode where those three sea creatures get stuck in a forest and start talking to a magic 'conscious shell' or something like that._

"Hey Ace, do you have a magic shell."

"Sorry Alex, I don't!"

"Damn!"

I really wanted a magic talking shell, guess I'll have to find something else.

"Come on Alex, we'll be sleeping in the tent together tonight." Ace said, a strange glint in his eyes.

Huh, Ace and me, in a tent, alone. What could possible happen? It's not like it's a bad thing.

Ace went into the tent before me, but just as I was about to enter, I saw my new magic talking item.

"AH MON STICKY FRIEND!"

Yes, people, I was holding the most epic thing since slice bread. I was holding something that nobody would ever guess was magical!

A stick!

I held the wooden stick, stroking it softly. "There there, I'm here now Mon Sticky friend."

Ace popped his head out from the tent. "Alex, what's taking you so long?"

I held the mighty stick up. "I have found salvation!"

"Oh, that's good, I guess. Now get in the tent."

Inside the tent, there was two sleeping bags. It was small and cosy, which was good enough for me.

I turned to Ace only to see him take his top off. "Ace, why are you taking your shirt off?"

'_The contract states that I have to take my shirt off every time I'm on screen time.'_ Is what I imagined he would say.

"Oh, because it would be easier!"

"Easier?"

"Yeah, to do this!"

Next thing I know, is that I'm pinned to the floor with Ace hovering over me. He grinned while I blinked. "Are we playing a game?"

He grinned deviously. "Yeah, something like that."

Oh no, he has the rape face on! I don't want the evil rape monster to possess my best friend. I must save Ace!

Luckily, I was still holding Mon Sticky friend! Lifting the wooden stick up, I slapped Ace on the head with it. "BAD ACE! BAD! YOU DO NOT ATTEMPT RAPE!"

He pouted, trying to make Mon Sticky friend stop hurting him. Ah, idiot fool, no one can stop Mon Sticky friend.

"So this is where you are, you stupid knight!" A stern yet familiar voice says, suddenly opening the tent.

The person who looked in was a man with white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a red waistcoat with brown pants, black shoes, white gloves and a pair of glasses. A pocket watch dangled from around his waist. What caught my attention was the bunny ears on his head.

ANOTHER COSPLAYER!

The man looked at us and froze, his gaze locked on me.

OMG, HE WANTS MON STICKY FRIEND!

"Alex-"

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MON STICKY FRIEND!"

~WHAM!~

And that's how I met Mr Bunny AKA Peter White.

* * *

><p>SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE BEEN STUDYING AND DOING MY EXAMS! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TO YOUR SATISFACTION!<p>

Can anyone guess the other two references I've made in this chapter?

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	11. Heart Castle Threesome

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you like this chapter!

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru-HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**DazzieDizzy**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**ShinobiShinigami58**

**ILUVNCIS123-Mon Sticky friend was my friend first, stop telling the teachers that it was yours!**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**NaiOokamiSohma-Just because you are older then me does not mean I'm a 'little missy!' For all you know, I could be taller then you!**

**Okami no Shirayuki**

**April Marciano**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HNKNA, Ling Plushie or Alice in Wonderland…

**Claim: **I own Alice, Mon Sticky Friend(s) and the plot

**27/06/2013-Mistakes fixed**

Enjoy!

Note: I did have a Mon Sticky Friend….

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

~_Heart Castle Threesome~_

"Alex! Please stop hitting me with that stick!"

"NO! Stay away from Mon Sticky friend!"

"Who? Alex, I want you! Not the bloody stick!"

"Haha, Mr Peter is getting jealous of a stick!"

"Shut up you stupid knight!"

Mr Bunny huffed before diving on me. I screamed, trying to protect Mon Sticky friend, but alas, he got caught in the cross fire.

~Snap~

"AGH! YOU KILLED MON STICKY FRIEND!"

"Alex! It was a stick! How can you love a stick more then me?"

I wept over my fallen best friend. Doesn't this bunny understand the connection between a human and a stick? It's the best relationship out there! Even better then 'man's best friend.'

Mr Bunny twitched before grabbing me and pulling me to his chest. Does this classify as sexual harassment?

"My precious Alex! You came, you really came! I was worried when I had fallen down the hole and you weren't their beside me! But now you're are here and we can be together, just like I promised _her_!"

I give Mr Bunny man props for being cute but there was just one problem that kept me from agreeing with him.

"YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU KILLED MON STICKY FRIEND!"

Mon Sticky friend was lying on the floor of the tent, snapped in half. We had only been together for no longer then five minutes and already he was killed!

This place is a nightmare!

My best buddy Ace turned to me and smiled. "Aw, don't worry Alex, I'll get you a new Mon Sticky friend!"

I sobbed harder, punching Mr Bunny man in the stomach. "No! it won't be the same Mon Sticky friend!"

Was it me or did Mr Bunny man look ready to collapse on the floor? Eh, he's a bunny, he'll survive.

Ace laughed again. "Mr Peter, you should be ashamed of yourself, killing a girl's stick like that. You should repay her!"

As the word 'repay' registered in my head, a big smile came onto my face.

"Yes! Mr Bunny should repay me!"

Mr Bunny cocked his head at the name I gave him but shrugged he then smirked,

pulling me closer to him. "I can repay you in many ways!~"

I chuckled. "Great, you are now officially my slave!"

Mr Bunny looked at me in disbelief before a perverted grin crawled onto his face. "Like a sex slave!"

I grinned back at him. "No! I meant the slave that does all the work for me but doesn't get paid."

He looked disappointed at me. "Why aren't you affectionate to me? You should love me the most, after all…"

"Because you killed my first love, Mon Sticky friend."

"You do realise it's a stick right?"

"Sticks have feelings too!"

Mr Bunny just didn't understand my feelings. He's a cold hearted bunny…though he does look like the rabbit that fell down the hole…

OMG IT'S THE RABBIT! HE'S COME BACK FROM THE GRAVE AND KILLED MON STICKY FRIEND!

Mon Sticky friend died protecting me!

How noble.

"You're the rabbit that died epically!" I declared.

Mr Bunny smiled. "You remembered me! That means you truly do care about me!"

…It does?

"Alex, let us run away from this stupid knight!"

"Haha, Mr Peter is so mean. Why are you here anyway?"

Mr Bunny leaned back, grabbing me and pulling me closer. It was like he was a pimp and he was trying to make me his bitch!

…I've got to stop watching TV all the time, it's not healthy.

"Her majesty, the old hag, wanted me to go and fetch you. Which was a wise decision now that I know that you were keeping Alex. The poor girl, she must be traumatized!"

"Ah, no I'm not. Meeting Homosexual Blood traumatized me."

"…She met Blood?"

Ace smirked. "She's met everyone Mr Peter, the only person she hasn't met yet is the queen! How nice of you to come and fetch me!"

Mr Bunny twitched, hugging me. I patted him on the head. "There there, there's plenty of me to go around. Well, that's if you cut me up and distribute me to everyone. After all, there is only one of me….or is there?"

Ace shook his head before his eyes lit up. "We should have a threesome!"

….A threesome? What the heck is that?

"No! I am not letting you near Alex!" Mr Bunny yelled, reaching for his pocket watch.

…I want that pocket watch!

"Hey guys, what's a threesome? Oh! Can I have that pocket watch please?"

"Aw, but Mr Peter, it will be fun!"

"No!"

"Hello? What's a threesome?"

"We're best friends though.~ And best friends get privileges!"

"Piss off!"

"Can I have the pocket watch?"

"Mr Peter is being mean!"

"How old are you? Twenty three or three?"

They were ignoring me! Damn it!

To grab their attention, I picked up the two pieces of what was left of Mon Sticky friend and hit them on the head with them.

"LISTEN! What's a threesome?" I demanded, now that I had their attention.

Ace smirked. "Well Alex, it's where three people have sex-"

Mr Bunny promptly smacked Ace on the head. "Shut up! She doesn't need to know! Besides, the only person bedding her will be me!"

Mr Bunny is going to turn me into a bed?

Ave laughed again. "Hehe, maybe Alex wants to sleep with me instead, isn't that right Alex?"

Does he mean a sleepover? I've never been to a sleepover before!

"Yeah!"

Mr Bunny's face went a bright red colour. He grabbed the awesome-pocket-watch-that-he-wouldn't-give-me and pointed it at Ace threateningly. I snorted, what could a pocket watch do to my awesome friend?

Said pocket watch suddenly turned into a gun.

….I guess the pocket watch can now kill Ace.

"Cool! I want one!" I exclaimed, attempting to grab the pocket watch.

"Sorry Alex but I'm busy at the moment." Mr Bunny said, glaring at Ace.

I sighed when I realized that they weren't going to stop fighting. Climbing out the tent, I saw that it was morning.

…Wasn't it just midnight a minute ago? How the heck am I supposed to tell when I'm supposed to sleep?

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Mon Sticky friend would comfort me…it always does. We were so close, like family. Even though I had gotten the stick a few minutes ago.

I stared down at the floor when something caught my eye. I felt a big smile curl up onto my face.

"I'VE FOUND ANOTHER MON STICKY FRIEND!" I yelled, running over to my new friend.

I picked it up and cradled it. "Don't worry Mon Sticky friend two! I'll protect you!" I cooed, just as Mr Bunny and Ace came out.

Ace walked over and smiled. "You found another stick friend."

I returned the smile. "Yep! Nothing will separate me from Mon Sticky friend."

But suddenly Mr Bunny came over, grabbed Mon Sticky friend two and whacked Ace with it. Ace didn't flinch but…

…The force broke Mon Sticky friend two into pieces!

"NO! YOU KILLED MON STICKY FRIEND TWO!"

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's short but I've been off school today.<p>

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru-I HAVE POSTED YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT (EVEN THOUGH IT IS LATE) IT'S CALLED 'A HAPPY AWESOME BIRTHDAY!'**

Alex's opinion on the Role Holder's she has met:

**Peter White (Human form)-She calls him Mr Bunny and has declared him as her servant. He keeps breaking all of her 'Mon Sticky friends.' Whether this is intentional or not, it has yet to be proven.**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	12. I Wanna Be Queen!

A/N: I'M A FIRING MAH LAZER!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Craziness of an Anime Freak**

**DazzieDizzy**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Lady Luck 2.0**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**VRRPT**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HNKNA

**Claim:** I own Alex and this plot

**27/06/2013-Mistakes fixed and corrected memory scene**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

_~I Wanna Be A Queen!~_

I love mazes! The fact that you can get lost in them just as soon as you enter them is amazing! I think the fact that Wonderland has mazes is awesome, besides the fact the people carry items that turn into weapons around.

Not to mention finding more Mon Sticky Friends!

Yes, after Mr Slave-Bunny killed Mon Sticky Friend two, I found Mon Sticky friend three! Of course it died soon afterwards, after I accidentally dropped it and Ace stepped on it.

No matter though! I had found Mon Sticky Friend four! And I vowed to myself to keep it safe from those stick killers!

Of course now I could keep it safe! Because I was lost!

In the maze….stupid maze!

Mr Slave-Bunny had been leading us to 'Heart Castle' so that we could meet the queen. How awesome was it that I was going to meet a queen!

Well, I would be meeting the queen, if I could get out of this maze. It was bad enough that Mr Slave-Bunny and Ace had ditched me. Bloody shit heads!

I sighed as I passed a tree that I swore I passed five minutes ago. Mon Sticky friend four was silent, probably not feeling the need to talk.

What made the maze worse was the fact that it had pretty roses and hearts surrounding it. It just ruined the whole 'creepy maze' façade.

"It's like I'm stuck in one of Maddie's girly plays! I thought this place was supposed to be violent, not all mushy and junk." I moaned, stomping my foot.

But of course, nobody replied.

Turning a corner, I was about to complain further when instead of seeing more hedges, I saw a huge _PINK_ castle with hearts surrounding it.

I think I've found the castle…

Shrugging to myself, I turned to Mon Sticky Friend four and smiled. "We found the castle all by ourselves! Now we don't have to wait for Mr Slave-Bunny and Ace!"

Or so I thought until said people popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Alex! Fancy seeing you here!" Ace said, smiling at me.

I returned his smile with a grin. "Hi best buddy, I'm so awesome that I found the castle myself."

I never did get Ace's reply, because I was jumped by my slave. "Alex~! I was so worried when I couldn't find you!"

"Unhand me slave! You'll crush Mon Sticky Friend four! Again!" I cried, wiggly from his grasp.

He pouted, glaring at Mon Sticky Friend four. "What do you see in a stick?!"

"Isn't it obvious? It reminds me of me when I was younger!"

"…."

It was then that a faceless solider popped up, making me think that he was part ninja.

"Sir White, Sir Ace, her Majesty requests your presences." The Solider said, his voice blank.

Mr Slave-Bunny sighed, glaring at the solider who stiffened. "Can't you see I'm spending time with Alex?"

I pouted. "I want to meet the queen, screw 'spending time together!'"

Mr Slave-Bunny twitched before looking at me with sad eyes. "You…don't want to spend time with me?"

"…No."

I think I crushed his heart…

Ace chuckled. "Mr Peter is not popular with the foreigners."

Mr Slave-Bunny glared at him. "Shut up! She's just shy!"

By then I had already ran inside the castle, ignoring the arguing men.

* * *

><p>While exploring the castle, I was amazed at how big the place was. Pfft, it wasn't like I was lost or anything…<p>

…Okay, I'm lost. There, you happy?

"Oh! You seem lost." A voice asked from behind me. Turning around, I saw a man with curly brown hair-the same type that George Washington had! He was dressed in posh clothing.

"Who are you?" I asked him, already thinking him to be to weak to be a rapist.

"I-I'm the King!"

"…There's a King?"

He sighed, his head bowing down. Was something wrong with him?

He brightened up before smiling softy at me. "I'll take you to Vivaldi, she'll like you."

I smiled. Vivaldi was an unique name!

So following the strange man who claimed to be the king, I skipped after him telling Mon Sticky Friend four how awesome it would be to be queen.

If only I was a queen, then I could conquer the world!

We ended up outside two big doors. The 'King' told me to wait here while he went inside. So tapping my foot impatiently, I began humming to myself.

"You can come in now." The man said, after making me wait for hours. I blinked at him in confusion. Who was he?

He noticed my look. "Is there something wrong?"

"Who are you?"

He sighed, again. "I'm the King."

Walking past him, I found myself in an audience chamber. There was barely anything in the room, but there was a huge balcony though! And at the top of the balcony was a beautiful woman with long purple hair, tied up, and a bushy red dress. Her most catching feature were her violet eyes.

I stared at her as she stared back at me with wide eyes. She then turned to the guy beside me.

Who was he?

"You may go now, we wish to be alone with our guest." She said, making me blink at her in confusion. Was there another person here?

OMG, SHE HAS AN IMAGINARY FRIEND!

The guy, who I can't remember, nodded before leaving. He sent me a hesitant smile before fully leaving.

He was a nice person…I think…

"So, you must be the new foreigner? We are pleased to finally meet you, Alex." The queen, Miss Vivaldi, said and gave me a smile.

I smiled back at her. "It's nice to meet you too!"

I like her already!

I then thought that it would be rude if I didn't introduce Mon Sticky Friend four. So I held it so that she could see it.

"This is Mon Sticky Friend four, the other three were brutally killed by my slave and best friend."

Miss Vivaldi giggled before speaking again. "How cute, we did not expect you to be this adorable. We should have tea!"

I would have said no, but I've dubbed her my role model. If she says something, I must do it! After all, I was born in England, where monarchy matters! God save our queen!

Was I technically betraying my queen by serving another?

So after a few minutes of shuffling around, I was sat at a table with Miss Vivaldi on one end and me on the other. She took a sip of her drink, which I chose that time to throw my tea into the nearby bush.

No way was I drinking prissy tea!

"Ah~Drinking tea with another female relaxes us. So tell us Alex about yourself."

Normally I would have told someone to piss off, but I just felt comfortable around Miss Vivaldi.

"Well, I'm fifteen years old and I live in an orphanage!" I began, making her gasp.

"What about your parents?" She demanded.

"I wouldn't know, I think they're dead."

"What do you mean by, 'think they are dead?'"

"Well…" Before I could stop it, the memory curled into my head.

* * *

><p><strong>9 years ago-<strong>

"_Mother, where are we going?" A young six year old girl asked, looking at her mother quietly, trying to see past her._

"_Shush, Alex. Don't make a sound." The woman replied._

"_But mother, what about-"_

"_Alex, now is not the time."_

_The dirty blonde haired girl sighed, holding tightly to her white rabbit teddy. Her mother was running up the stairs of their house, heading towards Alex's room. Alex wondered why she looked terrified._

"_Mother, why do you look scared." Alex asked curiously, not liking the woman's silence._

_She smiled down at Alex gently. "It's nothing Alex, soon you'll be safe."_

_They arrived in Alex's room and her mother went straight towards Alex's big toy chest. She opened it and gestured for Alex to climb in. Alex bit her lip before quickly running over to her desk and picking up her favourite book, __**Alice in Wonderland.**_

_Alex then went over to the toy chest and climbed in._

"_Now Alex, no matter what happens, no matter what you hear. Do not, and I repeat, do not get out from the box. Don't come out until I say so." She said, looking at Alex straight in the eyes._

"_I don't understand…"_

_Her mother cooed, wrapping her in a hug. _

"_It's okay, just remember one thing…"_

"_Okay."_

"_It's up to you when you should wake up."_

_As Alex's mother shut the toy chest's lid, all Alex heard was a scream before the smell of smoke filled her lungs._

* * *

><p>"-ex…Alex…Alex!" I snapped out of my stupor to see Miss Vivaldi looking at me worriedly. I smiled at her, shaking off the memory.<p>

"Are you alright?" She asked again.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Yep, just had a nightmare there!"

That memory…was not mine.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, too tired to write anymore. The King is a role holder! And he's like Canada! Those Hetalia-HNKNA character match ups were funny!<p>

Competion~You answer this and you get a one-shot with either **Pierce** or **Joker!**

To get either one-shot, answer this question:

**To get a One-shot with Pierce-Why did Pierce leave Hatter Mansion?**

**To get a One-shot with Joker-Why can't Joker die?**

Please only choose ONE question!

Alex's opinion on the Role Holder's she has met:

**Vivaldi: She looks up to her and will do anything to keep the queen happy-Even though she's secretly planning to be in power herself.**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	13. Tick Tock Goes The Clock

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! BUT! I HAVE FOUND A WAY TO UPDATE WITHOUT A CHARGER, IT'S CALLED WORD PROCESSOR! TAKE THAT MICROSOFT WORD AND YOUR STUPID 'PRODUCT KEY!'**

**Thanks to:**

**HallowBlue**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**DemontaDark**

**April Marciano**

**Quince's Blue Moon-Chillflower**

**silkdreamweaver**

**ILUVNCIS123**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**Dazzy Dizzie**

**xXxMatsurikaxXx**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or Alice in Wonderland

**Claim**: I own Alex and this plot!

**27/06/2013-Fixed mistakes**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

_~Tick Tock Goes The Clock~_

**9 years ago-**

"_Do you think she's okay?"_

"_The doctor said she'll be fine though with that fall to the head she may suffer brain damage."_

"_What about her family?"_

"_No idea, probably dead though. No way could they have survived that."_

"_Who would do that to such a nice family? No this little girl is most likely going to grow up without parents, she'll be lucky to be adopted in this day and age."_

'_Voices? Who are these people?'_

"_We'd better get back to work before the mistress comes back, you know how she doesn't like her patients to be bothered."_

'_Mistress? Patients? Where am I?'_

_**You're lucky to be alive kid.**_

'_Huh? Who are you?'_

_**Heh, doesn't matter kid. The problem at hand right now, is to open your eyes.**_

_Opening my eyes slowly, I flinched at the light. The first thing I noticed was that I was not in my room, this place was too white to be my colourful room. I had bandages wrapped around my body and an injection in my arm…._

_OH MY GOD THERE WAS AN INJECTION IN MY ARM! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!_

_**Kid, calm down. You act like it's the end of the world….**_

'_SHUT UP VOICE! Wait, there's nobody here…'_

_I was the only one in the room, yet I could clearly hear someone in my head._

_**I'm here~You just can't see me~**_

_I was frightened now. I could clearly hear a voice but yet there was nobody around…what if it was a monster!_

"_Mommy," I whimpered, seeking comfort from my mother._

_**She's not here kid, nobody is.**_

_Tears started welling up in my eyes. This mean voice was saying bad things! _

"_MOMMY!"_

_Suddenly the door on the other side of the room banged open and in stepped an unfamiliar adult. She had short blonde hair, almost like a boys haircut, and bright hazel eyes. She was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans._

_She looked around the room before spotting me and gasped. Before I knew it I was huddled up into her arms. She rocked me back and forth slowly, muttering sweet words into my hair._

"_It's okay sweetie, I'm here. You're going to be okay."_

_While she was saying this, my head began to hurt. I whimpered some more and clutched tighter onto the woman._

"_What's your name?" I asked, wincing from the pain coming from my head._

"_My name is Son Sohma, what's yours?"_

"_Alex…"_

_Before I knew it, I collapsed in her arms. The last thing I remember is hearing that infuriating sound, the sound that drove me mad._

_The sound of a ticking clock._

~(* *)~

"You sure do have some funny dreams, Alex." A voice mumbled to me as I watched my younger self clutch the only person I had ever loved so much.

"It's not a dream, it's a memory, stupid pirate." I replied back, flicking him in the face.

He was silent for a moment before leaning into my ear. "Forget about that world~ It means nothing. Why think of memories that will make you sad?"

While he was saying this, I felt the memory flicker as if it was disappearing from my mind. I tried reaching out to it but it was gone before I could grab it. When I tried to think about the memory, it hurt.

Pirate sighed, shaking his head before floating around. This dream world was so cool! It's a shame I can only come here when I'm asleep though.

Pirate chuckled, "what fun would it be if you could come here whenever you wanted? Now I believe it's about time you should wake up, it seems the white rabbit wants to play with you."

I pouted before stomping my foot. "No fair, I want to hang around you some more."

Pirate just shook his head, "I'll see you later, Alex."

I closed my eyes before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>Hmm, this bed is so comfy~ just like the Amusement Park's bed! I'm starting to think this place is an evil organisation with beds that capture the unwilling.<p>

It was weird though, because my pillow was breathing.

OH MY GOD, MY PILLOW WAS BREATHING! This is so cool! A pillow that is ALIVE!

Opening my eyes, I was disappointed to see that my pillow was not alive. Instead it was Mr Slave-Bunny who was clutching me. I was tempted to scream 'RAPE' but decided against it. I would let Mr Slave-Bunny of easy this time.

By kicking him in between the legs and throwing him off the bed.

After he fell onto the floor in pain, I checked to make sure that Mon Sticky Friend four was okay, which he was by the way. I remembered that I had decided to sleep over at Heart Castle because it was near Miss Vivaldi.

Ah, what a beauty that woman is.

"Alex! Why do you keep pushing me away?" Mr Slave-Bunny asked, looking at me with a pout.

I smiled cheerfully at him, "because you killed three of my friends silly! Besides, there is no slave-master relationships allowed."

He looked ready to cry at that so I patted him on the head and wound my arms around him. "There there Mr Bunny! It may be hard to except but you see, I am but fifteen years old and frankly you would be a paedophile if we were to get into a relationship. If you are interested in dating, I have this friend called Ace-"

He snorted in disgust before sighing blissfully, "this is nice. Soon you'll see that we belong together."

"Haha, Mr Peter is funny when he talks like that!"

I turned around to see my bed buddy Ace staring at us with his grin. I pushed Mr Slave-Bunny away and threw my arms around Ace. "YOU'RE ALIVE! I thought the maze ate you."

"Nah, I managed to escape it at the last minute!" He replied, still grinning

Mr Slave-Bunny ran over and shoved us apart. He then pointed a gun at Ace and glowered at him.

"Stay away from my Alex!"

"I don't think I will!"

They then get into an epic fight between guns and swords. It was so cool that I can't even be bothered to stick around to watch. I trudged over to my bed, lifted MSF 4 up and left the room.

Want to know the best bit about this? I got to leave in my Pjs.

Oh yeah~

* * *

><p>It was lucky that I managed to run into the kitchen when I left the room. So now I was happily munching on a chocolate sandwich (don't diss the awesomeness of the sandwich!)<p>

It was then, dramatic pause, that I saw Miss Vivaldi!

She spotted me and smiled and I ran over to her, making sure to keep MSF 4 safe all the while.

"We are pleased to see you Alex. Though, it seems you have forgotten to get changed." She said. Wow, her imaginary friend must be really happy to see me too!

I shrugged, "Mr Bunny and my buddy Ace are having an epic sword/gun fight in my room. Might as well save MSF 4 before anything else."

She chuckled before taking hold of my hand. She began leading me down the hall, to which I noticed there was a lot of pink around.

'_Grr, I hate pink. But I can't say that to Miss Vivaldi, she's so cool!'_

Eventually we stopped at a large door. It was so big that if it were to be knocked down, I would be crushed. It would be cool if there was somebody else standing here, then I could squish them!

Miss Vivaldi turned to me with a smile, "Alex, we want to show you our secret room."

Secret..room? Like, a secret base? Sweet! I've never been to one before! All the other kids at the orphanage kept kicking me out because they were afraid I would go psycho on them.

Sad thing was, as soon as they denied me I DID go psycho on them.

"Where is it?" I asked, excitement laced in my voice.

"Behind this door."

"Oh…well, I guess that's secret…enough."

Aw, I thought she would pull some secret cord and we would disappear down a roller coaster. Like in Emperor's New School! (do not own)

She opened the door and beckoned me inside. I was excited to see what she kept in the room. Maybe a new breed of creature, or a new weapon…or better yet, chocolate.

But it was not any of those, no it was something so horrific that I felt like screaming.

The room was **pink** with **stuffed toys** and **girly clothes**.

I think I just died inside.

"Isn't it lovely? We had this room made secretly so that we could praise our cute things. We would like to share them with you, because we think you are cute."

Does that mean she's going to stuff me and keep me in this room? I got to make myself un-cute! Which is clearly impossible because I'm just to sexy to be un-cute (hah! Hypocrite, saying that she hates arrogant people when she's one herself!)

I carefully sat on a nearby sofa and winced. I hope the sofa doesn't infect me with evil sparkles because it almost looked as if it was sparkling.

God how I hate sparkly sofas.

Miss Vivaldi showed me tons of her 'evil' cute things while I began to feel paranoid. It was like the evil bastards again, all these toys were staring at me.

**They were staring at me!**

I clutched MSF 4 closer but he ignored me, as always. This is not fair! MSF 1, 2 and 3 listened to me!

But then Mr Slave-Bunny killed them all.

Bastard.

It was then that I noticed I wasn't being forced to see more of those evil dolls. Looking over, I saw that Miss Vivaldi had a piece of paper in her hands.

Maybe it was a piece of Death Note! (do not own)

She had a blank look on her face and seemed to be biting her lips pretty hard. I was curious now, what was on that picture?

"Miss Vivaldi….?" I inquired, which snapped her out of her trance. She smiled before walking towards me and offering the piece of paper. I took it from her hands and saw that it was not killer paper, it was a photograph.

In the photograph, there were two people. On the left was a woman with long dirty blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with white trimmings. On her heard was a black bow with a heart on it. She also had black boots on.

Next to her was a young boy with black messy hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket and trousers.

The woman was hugging the boy with a big smile while the boy looked really embarrassed.

It was then that I remembered that I had seen that woman before. She was the girl from the mirrors, but she looked older in this picture.

"The woman is Alice Liddell, she was the foreigner before you."

My eyes widened before looking at Alice again. So this was the person people compared me too? We look nothing alike!

"Who's the boy next to her?"

"Oh, that's her son, Cameron."

…He looks to be around seven yet she looks to young to have had a child around that age! Though I got to admit, they do look good together.

Actually, I'm a little envious. I don't have any pictures of my mother and me. Oh well, at least she'll always be in my head…somewhere.

"Where are they now?" I asked her, because I haven't seen these people around.

She looked down and instantly felt guilt. How dare I make the awesome Miss Vivaldi sad! I should torture myself by forcing myself to kiss a clown!

Yes, that should work!

"They…They left five years ago."

I looked back down at the picture, still feeling a little upset that I don't have any pictures of my mother. It was strange though…

Cameron looked exactly like homosexual Blood, but that was silly because homosexual Blood was a homosexual.

Miss Vivaldi suddenly took a pocket watch out of nowhere-

No fair, why does she get a pocket watch! It probably turns into a gun!

-and gasped. She looked at me and smiled before standing up. "It seems we have run out of time, we guess that its time to say goodbye seen as you need to return to the Clockmaker. We wish you well and hope you'll drink tea with us again. But before you go, there is a wardrobe in the back where you shall find some clothes."

I pouted before reluctantly standing up and embracing her. She stiffened before patting me on the head and then left the room.

"That stupid rabbit will take you to that clown so you can change the season, good day Alex and come see us soon!"

And just like that, Miss Vivaldi was gone.

Pouting, I quickly ran to the wardrobe, shooting suspicious looks at the evil dolls.

"I'm watching you. All of you." I warned them, using my fingers to point from my eyes to each doll. That should scare them!

Opening the wardrobe door, I was disappointed to see loads of dresses. I scowled while sifting threw the wardrobe, about to give up, when something caught my eye. Taking the pieces of clothes out, I was happy to see that they came with jeans!

First I slipped on the long sleeved red and blacked stripped shirt. Then I slipped on the blue jeans and boots. Finally I put the short sleeved pale fleece on that had a white fur collar on it.

I also noticed there was a pair of orange goggles so I grabbed them and placed them in my pocket. Got to have cool goggles if I'm going to survive in this place!

After everything was checked over, I turned around only to make eye contact with a doll that looked closer then it was before. I handled the situation calmly.

"AGH! EVIL DOLL!"

And I did it boss style.

* * *

><p>Mr Slave-Bunny was not happy that I was leaving. He tried reasoning with me but I ignored him.<p>

"Mr Bunny, I have to see Lizard, Girly-man and Pirate again! You're my slave, so I'm certain we'll see each other again!" I told him, petting MSF 4 lovingly.

He was about to complain further when a faceless person appeared. I then remembered Lizard's warning and quickly turned around, so that the guard wouldn't see my face.

"Mr White! There are some problems going on that need your attention!"

Mr Slave-Bunny sighed, I could practically tell that he wanted to kill the solider man but I wouldn't allow it.

"I order you as your master to go with the solider dude."

"But Alex-"

"No buts! Only pussies use 'buts'!"

"Alex, my dear, please-"

"Talk to the hand, the face and the rest of the body are leaving!"

"How can I talk to your hand if you are-"

"DON'T QUESTION ME, I'M A DETECTIVE!"

"…."

Happy that I had shut him up, I skipped away, ignoring his cries. He could cry a river and I still wouldn't come back, because I would most likely drown.

Drowning…what a way to go.

It was while I was skipping through the awesome maze that almost ate buddy Ace, that I saw something that actually, YES ACTUALLY, made my mind go blank.

There was a figure dressed in a brown cloak with a white mask over his eyes. At first, I thought it was Batman (don't own), but Batman doesn't carry around a sword.

Also there was a faceless man, who looked ready to collapse. He was covered in a lot of blood and now that I look at it, there were loads of blood splotches around.

It all happened so fast, the sword came down and stabbed the faceless man. He fell to the floor, dead. But then, these weird black things appeared and surrounded the dead man.

OH MY GOD, GHOSTS! SOMEBODY CALL THE GHOSTBUSTERS!

They stepped away from the body, but the body wasn't even there anymore! Just like before when I saw that man got shot at the prison, there was a clock there.

The cloaked figure smiled at the ghost things and picked up the clock, placing it in a nearby bag. This was actually shocking but I felt an emotion I've never felt for a long time.

Fear.

What if that man turned me into a clock?! I can't live my life as a clock!

I was going to run for it but sadly that cloak man saw me and began walking over to me. I tried to run but my feet stayed still.

"STUPID FEET, MOVE! I WILL NOT BE TURNED INTO A CLOCK!"

Sadly my feet did not listen to me! I then raised MSF 4 threateningly, but accidentally dropped him behind me.

"Shit!"

The cloak man was right in front of me. I raised my hands and made the peace sign.

"Don't kill me, I've still got to do things!"

"Haha, I won't kill you Alex!" A familiar voice said. I watched as the cloak man removed his mask and gasped when I saw it was my best buddy Ace.

"Don't scare me like that! I was ready to shit myself!" I yelled, glaring at him.

He laughed again before shaking his head. I took a step back away from him when he nearly hit me with his sword and heard a sickening 'SNAP'!

I turned around, horrified, to see MSF 4 snapped.

"NO!"

I fell to my knees and carefully picked up the snapped stick, clutching it close. "No! Not you! WHY?!"

Ace put a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Hey Alex, do you want to hear something that will cheer you up?" Ace asked, smiling.

I sniffed. "What?"

"You've heard abut Alice, haven't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, here's something that the other residents keep denying but I suppose you should know the truth."

"About what?"

"Alice didn't disappear, she betrayed us. She went running off with **The Writer**."

"The what?"

"**The Writer**, a man that's actually been keeping an eye on Wonderland, he'll most likely come for you next, it's no secret that he HATES foreigners."

"HOW THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME HAPPY?! IT'S LIKE TELLING ME THAT SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IS NOT REAL! I KNOW HE IS THOUGH!" (Do not own SpongeBob SquarePants."

Ace laughed before suddenly smirking. "Then I'll just take your mind of that stupid stick."

I blinked at him, feeling insulted that he was picking on my dead friend. "What do you-"

I never got to finish, because the asshole had placed his lips on mine.

'OMG, HE'S RAPING MY LIPS!'

To be continued…

* * *

><p>To make up for not updating, I gave you a BIG chapter. I gave you extra PLOT and I gave you FAN SERVICE! That is how generous I am~!<p>

**Competition time~**

**Earlier on in the chapter, I described Alex's new clothes. Can you guess which ANIME CHARACTER wears the exact same clothes? I'll give you THREE HINTS!**

**1-It's a BOY that wears them!**

**2-He's a minor character and does not appear for long!**

**3- He's either from:**

**A-Hetalia**

**B-Black Butler**

**C-Death Note**

**First one to guess correctly gets a one-shot, their choice!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS 'ASK ALEX' SO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS!**

Alex's opinion on the Role Holders/Character's she has met:

**Alice Liddell (mentioned/seen in a photograph)-Alex doesn't like to be compared to her and feels weird about her because unlike Alex's mum, she stayed with her son. She's curious about her too.**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	14. What it is wouldn't be and what it isn't

A/N: Hello people! How have you guys been? Well, I just had my exam today, my LAST one is on Wednesday. After that, no more school!

So recently I've been watching Soul Eater and all I can say is:

I LOVE CRONA AND DEATH THE KID!

Yeah…I know, so anyhow, hope you like this chapter. Sad to say this but there's more seriousness in this chapter then insanity, but I had to get this out of the way. It sets the plot.

The winner of the question last chapter was **Okami no Shirayuki **who was the first to guess that it was Matt's clothes from Death Note. Your one-shot will either be out this week or next, depending on how much time I have!

**Thanks to:**

**Okami no Shirayuki**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**silkdreamweaver**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**angel2u**

**HallowBlue**

**pennnameabc**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**DemontaDark**

**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

**Marshmellowtime**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice nor Alice in Wonderland.

**Claim:** I own this story and Alex!

Son Sohma belongs to ILUVNCIS123

**27/06/2013-Edited some stuff.**

**Note: This story was created and published before the realise or even info on Diamond no Kuni no Alice.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

_~What it is wouldn't be and what it isn't would be~_

**~8 years ago~**

_Son Sohma carefully wrote down the last of her homework assignment before sighing in relief. At least she managed to get it done before the trouble started. Most caretakers at orphanages get nice little children, she on the other hand, was left with the most sadistic, insane, crazy-_

"_SON!"_

_Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Son sighed to herself before turning around to smile at her charge, Alex._

"_What's wrong Alex? You look distressed," She said, noticing that the seven year old looked ready to burst into tears._

_Alex sniffled, wiping her tears away with her arm. "It was terrible! I was playing with Matt outside when we saw these two people with their lips together!"_

_Son giggled, "they were kissing Alex."_

_Alex scowled at her, "that's not the point! Anyway, Matt and I became curious as to what it felt like and decided to do it ourselves!"_

_Son gaped at her a little before bursting into laughter. She quickly stopped though when Alex shot her a death glare._

"_So what happened afterwards?"_

"_Well, after pressing our lips together, I have come to a conclusion!"_

"_What?"_

"_I've got-"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Day~<strong>

"-COOTIES!" I screamed, pushing my best buddy Ace away from me. It was amazing how fear could make you stronger! Maybe I should get scared more often!

Ace laughed, still have that weird creepy gleam in his eyes. Maybe he was possessed?

"BE GONE EVIL ONE!" I shouted before darting out the area. Tears pulled out my eyes.

MSF 4 was dead! How could my best buddy Ace do that to MSF 4?! Not to mention he kissed me! I'm infested with cooties!

It did feel soft though, but that's the curse of cooties.

I ran through the forest, which was amazing because I don't even remember leaving the maze. Oh well, time was already cracked around here.

So, as I was saying, as I ran through the forest I happened to see three figures. Of course then I realized I was running full speed towards them and crashed into them.

STRIKE!

I heard three groans below me while I raised my fist. I should go bowling soon~!

"Ugh, Alex, can you please get off of us?" A familiar voice groaned, making me smile.

"Boris, the non-zombie dude! How are you?" I asked him pleasantly.

"In pain. Now PLEASE get off of us!"

"Oh, okay."

After getting off of the zombie-liar, I noticed that the duplicate twins were here too.

"AH, TWINS~!" I squealed, which made them both smirk at Zombie-liar. In response, he stuck his tongue back at them.

I then notice that Mr Mouse was not with them. That made me sad because he was so adorable and easy to scare.

"Where's Mr Mouse?" I demanded, knowing that Zombie-liar always chased after him. Zombie-Liar, as well as the duplicate twins, smirked.

"We scared him further into the forest~!" Duplicate one said, cackling.

"He was screaming too!" Duplicate two added, cackling as well.

Zombie-Liar sighed in sadness, "he was supposed to be my lunch too."

I glared at them, making them all give me a shocked look. "How could you? Mr Mouse was adorable! I, Alex, shall go and find him! Wherever there is a damsel-"

"Pierce is male."

"-in distress, I shall save them (and then demand repayment.)" I boldly declared before turning around and storming further into the forest. I heard footsteps behind me and saw the three males following me.

Oh yeah, I make followers easily~!

An hour later into my awesome journey for the Philosopher's stone so that I may bring my brother's body back and my arm-oh wait, wrong story. What I meant to say was, on my awesome journey to save Mr Mouse, I cam across a glorious site.

Sparkling in the sunlight, in a cooler way then Edward Cullen, and dripping with tears from the rain, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

MON STICKY FRIEND FIVE!

"My love!" I yelled before running towards the magnificent stick. I held it up in triumphant, happy to have a friend in a stick.

Because as well all know, only the sanest people have sticks for friends.

Zombie-Liar and the duplicated stared at me with disbelief before shrugging and smiling too.

They are such good followers, unlike Son who had to go and die.

Bitch.

And that is how I was reunited with Mon Sticky Friend.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, when the sun had risen again which was weird because it was near enough midnight, I came across a curious sight.<p>

The trees seemed to have withered away as we approached a clearing. When we reached the middle, I was shocked (I can be shocked!) that there was an actual village out here. But it wasn't the fact that there was a village here, it was the fact that it was destroyed.

Only stone walls and splotches of blood were left. Across the floor were millions of clocks, some cracked.

As we went further into the village, I could hear screams of fear and pain around me. It made me shiver and for some reason, it excited me.

"What is this place," I wondered out loud.

Zombie-Liar sighed before looking up at the sky. "This is the last remains of 'Tick-Tock-Village' or 'The Country of Diamonds.' This is where Role Holders were tended to be born or created. Of course that won't be possible anymore, because it's gone."

Instead of laughing at the names, I continued to listen to Zombie-Liar's story, entranced by it.

"You see, the country of Diamonds was the only place in 'Wonderland' where a Role Holder can be born. Of course us Role Holders don't remember being born here but it feels like home."

"Five years ago a man showed up in the dead of night. Nobody knew who he was, if they had, maybe they would have escaped while they still could…."

* * *

><p><strong>~Five years ago-Bold inc is Boris's voice~<strong>

**On a silent night, he showed up out of nowhere.**

_A man dressed in a dark robe with a mask on walked through the quite village of Tick-Tock. This place was the only true safe heaven of Wonderland._

**He had followers with him, who were all carrying guns.**

_Behind him was an army of twenty faceless soldiers, all of whom carried tall guns with them. _

**Everybody was asleep during that time, so they had no idea what was to come.**

_The streets were empty except for these strangers, their leader raised his hand and waved it. The army of soldiers nodded before each turned towards different houses._

**One survivor of the village claimed to have briefly seen them. He had said that they appeared to be looking for something or **_**someone.**_

_After having no luck so far, each solider went into the houses. After a few tense moments of silence, loud bangs went off. Suddenly, a loud flock of people flooded into the streets, screaming in terror._

_One by one they were shot down, instead of their bodies appearing on the ground, clocks did._

**The survivor said that as he approached the forest, he saw the leader looking at a tall house with a sinister smirk.**

_The leader looked at the sign post next to the house and couldn't help but to let out a low cackle._

"_KEHEHEHEH"_

**A few moments later, he set the house on fire, taking three people out the house and dragging them towards the crowd.**

_The leader had a grip on a young woman, who was crying and looking distressed. By her side were two children, who looked angrily at the man._

**It was later revealed who the man was three days after the village was brutally slaughtered.**

**That man's name was….**

"_You're not so brave, are you?"_

…**The Writer.**

* * *

><p>I stared at him as he shook his head. Wow, who knew there were real bastards like that. To think, all these people were killed, still I don't understand why there are clocks around here….<p>

Zombie-Liar must have noticed my confusion because he then picked up one of the clocks.

"Nobody has told you yet, have they? Might as well tell you. You see, in our world we do not have hearts, instead we have clocks. The reason that you foreigners are special is because you actually have real hearts, which cannot ever be replaced. We on the other hand can be replaced. Which is why nobody really cares if someone dies."

Wow, that's so cool! Though, I don't think he's happy about that…

Before anything else could be said, I heard a whimper from the tree near us. Looking over to it, I noticed that there was a huge hole in it and sticking out from it was a brown tail.

So I approached the tail and pulled on it!

The tree let out a shriek before something shot out of it and into my arms. I was happy to see that it was Mr Mouse.

"Hello!" I cheerfully waved while Mr Mouse looked at me with happiness.

"Alex chu! You came to save me chu?" He asked.

I nodded while he hugged me closer to him.

I heard a cough from behind us and saw that the others were glaring at Mr Mouse. He screamed before leaping out of my arms and ran back the way we came, with the other three hot on his tail.

I pouted, hating that I got ditched and was about to go after them when I saw a familiar purple cat.

Cheshire grinned, beckoning me over. I have to say, it was good to see my crazy mind voice again.

"Hello mind-voice!" I called over to him, grinning. He grinned back before floating over to me. "Hello Alex, I've came to tell you some more interesting stuff~!"

I blinked, "why?"

"Because, it's fun when I do! No listen closely because I'm sure you're curious!"

"You see my dear, 'Wonderland' is not just 'Wonderland.' It's actually split into three parts! The first is what you are I now, the heart of 'Wonderland.' in this place, you will come across the country of Hearts, the country of Clover and, when it was still around, the country of Diamonds!"

"The other area is called 'The Looking-Glass World,' that's the place where The Writer lives as well as the more dangerous Role Holders. It's also where Alice is!"

I gasped at hearing the familiar name, so she was in another area, another world?

"The last area is 'the country of Spades.' It used to be attached to the heart of Wonderland, but it broke away one day so now it only appears under certain circumstances."

So if I went to another area, would I be able to get more info or find a way home?

Cheshire then sighed but still kept his arrogant smirk on. "It's a shame though, you see, with the current 'game' you are playing in, you can't go to either area. It's what happens, when you drink the Medicine of Hearts!"

I growled, "then why bother telling me this!"

"There is a way that you can get to the other areas. If you managed to complete 'this' game then you can move to the next 'level' which is 'The Looking-Glass World.' You can only go to the 'country of Spades' when you've been to the 'Looking-Glass World.'"

"So how do I complete this game?" I asked him.

"Simple, the main rule is: You can't go home 'alone.'"

* * *

><p>I trudged through the ruined village, all the meanwhile grumbling. I can't go home alone? So stupid…<p>

As I reached the village edge, I noticed a tall house that looked to be burnt down. For some reason, I had an odd feeling about this place.

'I don't know how to cope with this feeling….'

Shaking my head, I went back on my journey, with MSF 5 to find the four males who ditched the awesome me. I almost tripped on a sign as I ran off.

That's probably why the words on the sign caught my attention.

**The Liddell Family~**

To be continued…

* * *

><p>DONE! Hope you guys liked the chapter, I made some references to different things in the chapter~<p>

Anyhow, might as well show this here, MY UPDATE LIST:

**My Butler Killed My Mum-Whenever I feel like it, which will either be tomorrow or Thursday**

**Babysitting A Demon Child-Wednesdays**

**My Grandpa's Your Biggest Fan-Saturdays**

**Stupid Cheap Knockoff Toy-Sundays**

**Insane Is My Middle Name-Mondays**

I should tell you this now but this story will be a **THREE-STORY FIC, This is just Part 1!**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Alex!<strong>

**TD: **Thanks for sending in your questions friends! You guys are awesome!

**Alex: **They'd better be interesting -Pulls out bloody knife and giggles-

**TD:** Ugh, right. Now the first questions are from **Moonlightpheonix-xX**, who is an awesome person by the way! Anyhow, she asks:

**Are you mad at Ace for practically raping your mouth and killing MSF 4?**

**What was with that random story in chapter two?**

**Will you give MSF 1, 2, 3 and 4 proper funerals.**

**Alex:** I AM! HOW COULD BEST BUDDY ACE DO THAT! I WOPULD KILL HIM! But he's my friend….now I've got cooties

**TD:** Bi-polar

**Alex: **That random story was the best story ever! It was my English assignment from Mr Hudson-bastard who wanted us to write about our favourite thing!

**TD: **But you hate elves

**Alex: **Yes, yes I do! And to answer your last question, I did. I buried them in this Rose Garden I found, though I did end up destroying all the roses.

**TD: **Thanks for the questions, hope these answered them. Our next question is from **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki, **how is Amaya doing?

**Alex, next time you see Boris, can you steal his gun for me?**

**Alex: **Here~ -Hands Boris's gun over-

**TD: **Oh dear, that's not good. Thanks for sending in the question. Next we have **angel2u** who asks,

**Who is your favourite Role Holder?**

**Where is your favourite place in Wonderland?**

**Alex: **My favourite Role Holder is Miss Vivaldi because she's so kind and pretty and just so intimidating!

**TD: **I suggest also picking a male Role Holder, to keep the fan girls happy

**Alex: **My favourite male Role Holder is Copy three (Black Joker) because he's so funny to piss off. My favourite place in Wonderland is The Amusement park. Though I still, have yet to check out the Hatter Mansion.

**TD: **Thanks for sending in your questions!

**Alex: **You people are awesome!

**TD & Alex: **Until next time, goodbye


	15. Little Crazy, Psychotic, Alex

**A/N:** You guys are lucky, I'll explain why at the end of the chapter.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xXxMatsurikaxXx**

**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**silkdreamweaver**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Somewhere Nowhere**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Dazzy Dizzie**

**sky of c-o-l-o-r-s**

Son Sohma belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

Claire Triton belongs to

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni Alice nor Alice in Wonderland.

**Claim: **This plot and my Ocs belong to me!

**27/06/2013-Fixed mistakes**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

_~Little Crazy, Psychotic, Alex!~_

I looked around the empty landscape in boredom. How did we get here again? Last I remembered I was walking with Zombie-Liar, Mr Mouse and the adorable twins.

"You fell asleep Alex, you're currently being carried by the Cheshire cat." A familiar person called out. I turned around only to see someone I did not expect.

"Mr Hudson! For shame, stalking a young girls dream!" I wagged my finger at my teacher. He rolled his eyes before smirking again.

"Alex, I'm White Joker, not your teacher. Though it makes me sad when you say mean things about this guy, who obviously looks like me."

"You don't sound sad," I replied.

"I am, trust me."

"Ah, I remember who you are. You'd better keep those dirty bastards away from me!" Clone two shook his head while I imagined burning those evil clowns.

I noticed that Pirate wasn't around, which was strange because he seemed to appear in my dreams mostly.

"Nightmare is not here, I've blocked him out so we could talk." Clone 2 said, appearing to be sitting on thin air.

"Talk? About what?" I asked him curiously.

"What do you think of Wonderland?"

"Boring," I replied, my face going blank.

"Oh that's wonderful, I'm glad-Wait, what? Boring?" I could see confusion evident in his eye. I wonder why he wears an eye patch over his eye, like Pirate. Maybe the eye patches here are a cool fashion trend.

"Yeah. And dangerous. You guys go around killing innocent Mon Sticky Friends! And you give cooties to people! And there are loads of animal cosplayers!" I told him, thinking off all my deceased sticks, my Best Buddy Ace giving me cooties and of the weird animal clothes that people wear.

Clone two chuckled, "Alex, this place was created for _you_, yet you don't seem to like it. It can't be because of those things that you hate the place."

"…You're right. It's not because of things that I don't like this place. You see, this place was created for me but it's not _for_ me. Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked him, for once my mind was blank, an empty casket.

"No, I don't," he replied back.

"Sometimes I feel as if I'm not _Alex._"

* * *

><p><strong>6 years ago -bold ink is Alex's narration-<strong>

**When I was nine years old I had a different way of seeing the world unlike other people, not as active as now but different all the same.**

_A young girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes spinned around the orphanage lounge in happiness. Today her caretaker, Son Sohma, had gotten her a new stripped top with a blue dress and ballet shoes. To complete this outfit she had a black bow in her hair._

_The other children watched fascinated while she giggled. The strange thing was, was that she wasn't actually laughing at anything peculiar._

**During that time I had only five friends, to this day I'm still not as close to them as they think I am. You see, I only saw them as playthings….**

_While the other children stayed away from Alex, five kids were sat on a couch near her, watching her with different opinions._

_Sat on the floor were the twins, Richie and Lucas, who watched Alex with adoration in their eyes. Ever since they were taken in at the age of four, they made sure to follow Alex everywhere. While most would find it cute, the majority of people were confused as to why they would follow Alex._

_Little crazy, psychotic, Alex._

_Sat above them, on the couch, were two girls and a boy. The first girl was probably seven-eight years old with short black and red hair (caused by a painting accident) and silver eyes. Her name was Clara Triton and she watched Alex like one would watch a test subject._

_Lucky for people that she was a lot saner then Alex._

_The next girl was Maddie Sohma, Son Sohma's younger sister and the cutest girl around. Although she did not live in the orphanage, she liked to visit her sister there. She watched Alex like a mother hen, always worried about the psychotic fuzzball._

_She was also squealing how cute Alex was, loving to dress Alex up a lot._

_The last person in the group, Matt Evans, also did not live in the orphanage. But he liked to hang out with the kids time to time. He was chuckling at Alex's antics, tempted to join her if it weren't for Maddie pinning him down to the couch._

_Of course that isn't the only reason why he wanted to join Alex…_

**Although they were my playthings, I still liked them over normal people. But I loved Son more….**

_A nineteen year old girl walked into the room to see what all the fuss was about. She watched as her charge giggled with her friends and smiled softly._

**All was going well, until that ****night****. You see Mr Joker, I had a terrible dream that night but for some reason when I woke up, I didn't feel 'myself.' In fact you could say….**

_At 10:00pm in the St. Myers Orphanage, Alex opened her dorm door and left the room. She walked through the hallway until she reached the kitchen area, where Maddie was happening to be eating a sandwich. She noticed her friend and smile warmly at her._

"_Alex, what are you doing up?"_

"…"

"_Alex?"_

…**That I was not all that really there. I remember that night a lot because I felt an emotion I never felt before. It was terrible! But soon, excitement washed over that feeling.**

…**.That feeling of guilt.**

_~Tick~ ~Tick~ ~Tick~_

_The ticking noise replayed over and over as if was stuck like that. For every tick, it seemed to get louder to Alex._

**There's a really big other reason why I hate Wonderland right now….**

**Clocks…..**

**The sound of a clock….**

**Drives me absolutely….**

…**crazy.**

_Alex reached over to the knife holder and pulled out the nearest, sharpest, knife._

"_Alex? Are you okay?" Maddie asked in concern, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder._

**I did a terrible thing that night, when the clocks ticked the loudest.**

_It all happened so fast! Before Maddie could pull away, Alex whirled around with a demented grin on her face._

"_I'm fine Maddie~And you will be to, when you are painted red~!"_

_That night a loud scream echoed through the old manor. The lights flooded on, staff and children rushed out of their rooms but nobody moved faster then Son Sohma._

_Son barged into the kitchen, only to freeze in horror._

_Her little sister was on the floor, holding her hip with tears pouring down her face. A puddle of red __**blood**__ was surrounding her._

_Standing above her was Alex, stained in red, with a bright smile on her face. In her hand was a knife dripping with blood._

"_Hello Son, fancy seeing you here~!"_

**I stabbed my friend.**

* * *

><p>Clone two looked blankly at me before smiling. Although it appeared to be a 'soft' smile I got creeped out, like it was fake.<p>

"It's alright Alex, in this world, anything you do won't make us angry~!"

I cheered before noticing my vision go blank.

"Nighty night Alex~! Oh and don't worry about the season changing, that story earned you a free gift from me."

Darn…Evil…Blackouts!

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter is short but I'm going to be busy this week. Now the reason I said you guys were lucky was because you lot and the 'My Butler Killed My Mom' fans are the only ones that will get a chapter update.<p>

You see, this week I'm planning to get the majority of the request fics done.

Next week's chapter will have Blood and the gang in it! So look forward to that!

Now to make up for the shortness of the chapter, an omake I used in My Butler Killed My Mom-PLEASE READ!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p>Omake-How Insane is My Middle Name was created<p>

**Q: How did you first discover Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice?**

**A: **About two years ago my parents, my older sister, my nephew and me went to New Castle. We visited the 'Waterstones' there and I headed to the manga section. I was planning on either getting Spiral or Animal Academy when I saw the first volume of HNKNA. I picked it up in interest and when I saw that it was like Alice in Wonderland, I bought it to give it a try.

Much to say, I loved it.

**Q: What gave you the idea to create this fic?**

**A:** I noticed that on the HNKNA fanficton section, a lot of the stories had characters with 'tragic' pasts or 'pathetic' lives in there stories a lot. I'm not saying every fic had them, but there was enough to say that each time I read a story like that, I KNEW what would happen in the end. So I thought to myself, 'It would be cool if the character was someone who really did not 'notice' what was going on, someone who did not know the difference between 'right and wrong.'

In short, I wanted something based more on the ORIGINAL books. It may not look it now but you'll see soon that a lot of this story will be based around Lewis Carroll's work. For those of you who do not know who Lewis Carroll is, then I am VERY disappointed in you.

**Q: What inspired you to make this story?**

**A: **Okay, as well as the above opinions, it was MAINLY the original books that inspired me to make this. As well as that, at the time I was interested in crazy people, I always wondered 'what drove crazy killers?' so then an idea hit me. I wanted to make a character that was crazy herself, someone that Wonderland is not used to handling. Someone with no 'logic.'

**EDIT: The best reason why I made this story was because every Oc story follows the same pattern: -Alice leaves, an Oc comes to wonderland and Role Holders like her, she has a very tragic past, blah blah blah.**

**Q: How did you make Alex?**

**A: **First of all, I used Alice as base. The reason I used Alice was because originally the plot that QuinnRose had for Alice was that Wonderland was where she could escape, somewhere that tested her because it made no sense.

So then I devised an idea where Wonderland's beloved Alice is gone and are trying to recover. And then comes Alex.

I made Alex insane because it was more fun to explore and write how the other characters around her would feel. Another reason, WHICH IS REALLY SELFISH, was that I am not good at romance, AT ALL! By making her insane, Alex doesn't notice that people love her, or even what love is. She doesn't care for feelings, she only wants fun.

I did promise romance but because this is a three-part story, it will be slow. Romance does not just happen. Well for the Role Holders it does, but not for foreigners.

If I had to compare Alex to other anime characters, it would be like this:

-She and Beyond Birthday (Death Note) both have an obsession for killing and have reasons for it. Although I can't really justify BB, because this is not about him.

-She and Crona (Soul Eater) don't know how to deal with other people. Alex forces her feelings on others to cope instead.

-She and Russia (Hetalia) have a child like innocence that intimidates other people.

**Q: Who is Son Sohma, Maddie, Matt, Clara, Richie, Lucas and Mr Hudson?**

**A:** Oh boy, this will be long or short, whatever!

Son Sohma-Created by ILUVCNIS123:

Son was a character created at the same time as Alex, which both ILUVNCIS123 and me planned. She's actually a Soul Reaper in her Bleach fic and connected to the Sohma family from Fruits Basket (I do not own.) But ILUVNCIS123 didn't have a 'beginning' story for her, so we created it like this:

Son was Shigure's little sister and was forced to leave the family by Akito's orders. She moved to England and got a job at the orphanage where she met Alex. She and Alex had an interesting relationship. Alex dominated and practically ruined her life, showing her affections by ruining her. Unfortunately, she died a tragic death…which will be revealed later on. She shows up a lot in the story as a guilt reminder to Alex, the kind of person Wonderland wants her to forget.

Maddie Sohma-

Created to be one of Alex's friends, she's a popular, girly, character that is kind to everyone she meets. With Alex being crazy, she at least deserved a normal friend, even though she ended up hurting her really badly. She's there as one of the things that keep Alex 'sane.' I guess you could say that she is to Alex what **Lorina** is to Alice.

Matt Evens-

Created as another of Alex's friends, he's the skater boy type that is laid back and usually joins in on Alex's crazy schemes. He is to Alex what **Alice's Ex-lover** was to Alice.

Clara Triton-Created by :

She's one of the three people who are influenced by Alex. She's the type that observes and uses experiments on people. In a way, she's basically showing how bad of a ROLE MODEL Alex is.

Richie and Lucas-

The other two people who are influenced by Alex. These twins are basically there to show Alex's 'innocence' and are to Alex as **Edith** is to Alice. As you probably know, they are connected to 'Pandora Hearts' manga, another manga similar to Alice in Wonderland. Of course that's a different story for another day.

Mr Hudson-

Now the reason I created him was because I wanted to make someone who looked like a Role Holder, so Alex would be conflicted a lot. I chose Joker because then Alex would be a lot more troubled. He's a nice teacher, popular with the girls, but seems to have taken a great interest in Alex. I guess he also falls into the category of being like **Alice's Ex-lover **like Matt is.

**Q: Will Alice be appearing in this story?**

**A:** No, not in this one. She will be mentioned a lot and used in flashbacks but she will not appear for real until the sequel. The same can be applied to all the Ocs above (minus Son), Alice's child and The Writer.

**Q: What is with the MSF thing?**

**A:** Like most main characters, usually they would have a catch phrase or something that defies them as them. I chose Mon Sticky Friend because it was more original (not the words, they're Germany's words after all), but how many stories have you read on HNKNA that have the sticks as the main character's friend? I keep killing them off for humour purposes.

Thanks for reading!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	16. Mad Tea Party

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was trying to catch up on all my sleep that I missed over the weekend and finish the majority of this anime I've gotten into. **

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**angel2u**

**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Okami no Shirayuki **

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Bloodstained Fantasy**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**NaiOokamiSohma **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA, Alice in Wonderland original book, Men in Black or the song by Avenue Q.**

**Claim: Alex and this plot belong to me.**

**27/06/2013-Fixed mistakes**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

_~Mad Tea Party~_

For some reason, my bed was moving. Which in a way was awesome because it means that I never have to leave it.

But my bed also felt bumpy and not very comfortable. Beds were supposed to be comfy! This was an outrage!

I shot my eyes open, ready to yell at the bed for being a bad bed, when I noticed that it was not a bed but in fact it was Mr Zombie-Liar. I was being carried on Mr Zombie-Liar's back!

Aw, that is so sweet of him to allow me to use him as a bed but I was still angry that he wasn't comfortable.

He was failing as a bed.

But because he was doing this for me I decided to give him the highest honour-changing his nickname.

From this day forward he shall be Mr Kitty! I know, it's original. You don't have to tell me. Only a genius could think of it.

On another topic, I could not remember my dream. That was too bad because I usually always remember my dreams. I'm pretty sure it involved Mr Hudson's clones, blood and knives.

Meh, who cares.

I like knives. They are shiny and pointy! When you touch people with them, red liquid spurts out of them. Then they fall down and stop moving.

Weirdoes.

A flicker from the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. Looking over to Mr Kitty's head, I see that it's his right ear which keeps flickering. Fascinated, I raised one of my hands and poked the ear.

It flickered again!

Excited by this, I kept poking it just to see it flicker over and over again. But then to my disappointment Mr Kitty raised his hand and pushed mine away.

"Alex don't do that! It tickles…" He mumbled, the corner of his face which I could see was turning red. Was he getting a fever?! Ew, cat fever!

"Sorry Mr Kitty."

"It's alright-wait, what did you call me?"

"Nothing! You can't prove anything!"

I noticed that we weren't heading to the Clock Tower, where I was supposed to be. I hope Girly Man, Lizard and Pirate aren't angry, that would suck.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"The Hatter's Mansion, they've invited us over for tea."

What? They wanted me to have tea at a hat house? Wait, it's near enough the middle of night, who has tea at night?

OMG, they must be vampires!

It makes so much sense! They probably want me for my glorious blood! Well they can't have my blood! The red liquid is precious! If anyone is spilling it, it will be me!

…As soon as I get a weapon.

"I don't want to go!" I whined, pushing myself off of Mr Kitty's back. I landed on the ground and prepared to turn around. Although I had no idea where I was going, I was sure it would lead me to the magic toads.

Magic toads are awesome, don't judge them!

Suddenly Mr Mouse ran over and latched onto me, making movement impossible. Darn it!

"Don't go! Please, you can't leave me with them Chu!" Mr Mouse squealed, tears running down his face.

I thought about it, considering my options. If I left now, maybe I can find more friends for MSF 5! Also, I could check on Pirate, Girly man and Lizard!

But then again I did use my precious time to find Mr Mouse and it means I can be all spy like by protecting him…

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>Looking left to right, I quickly ducked behind trees, keeping my eyes wide open. The area seemed innocent enough but you can never to sure. I also noticed that it was autumn, huh I thought it was spring…<p>

"Pss, Winston, do you copy? Area seems clear, I'm scouting ahead!" I whispered to MSF 5 before leaping forwards towards another tree.

"Who is she talking too?" I heard Mr Kitty ask the twins, but I chose to ignore them.

I had to make sure the area was clear for Mr Mouse or I would fail at being his bodyguard. I was trained after all! I have ESP!

Extra Sensor Puma!

I saw a huge mansion ahead, that was probably where Homosexual Blood and Goldilocks lived! Wow, this place was bigger then the orphanage, which was really big.

Still, it reeked of Homosexual Blood, making this place suspicious.

I saw a nearby tree and quickly climbed it, resting down on a branch. I noticed that there was a hole on the bark, like a bullet hole. (1)

Mr Kitty, the adorable twins and Mr Mouse went towards the gates, all looking confused. Ah, they couldn't see me or MSF 5 in our awesome hiding place!

Yes, I said awesome because it's so awesome that I have to say awesome a lot.

I dub this tree-Alex Tree! Best. Original. Name. Ever!

It also helped that it was dark, man I wish I was a cat. Then my eyes would glow!

Suddenly the gates to the mansion flew open and Goldilocks came into view.

"Where have you been brats? You were supposed to be guarding the gates!" He bellowed, cheeks puffing out.

"But that's boring!" Blue twin complained.

"We had fun with Alex instead!" Red twin retorted.

Goldilocks blinked. "You did? Where is she?" he looked around but did not see me. Hah! That proves my hiding place is awesome!

Mr Kitty shrugged, sending a glare at Mr Mouse. "She was with us a few minutes ago but then disappeared."

Goldilocks slapped his head, MASOCHIST! "Great, Blood is not going to be happy. He really wanted her to show up."

It was then that Goldilocks looked at Mr Mouse, but that was enough to set me off.

"COLD BLUE, STEP AWAY FROM THE MOUSE!" I screeched, before jumping off the branch and landing on Goldilocks' back, effectively taking him down.

"What the-" he was about to say, but I quickly pushed his face onto the ground.

"You are to remain silent! You make any moves and you can say goodbye to the ears, rabbit!"

"Mpfh! Mpfh mpfh!"

I cocked my heads in confusion. "What was that?"

He lifted his heads, sending me an annoyed. "I said, I'm not a rabbit!"

If he's not a rabbit, what the heck is he?!

"I'm a dog!"

….

"My my, what is going on here? I asked you to greet our guests Elliot, not get trampled to the ground by a little girl." A familiar voice spoke up, making me sigh in annoyance.

In front of me was Homosexual Blood, who was smirking. He approached Goldilocks and me before suddenly wrapping his arms around me and placing me on the ground away from Goldilocks.. He then patted my head.

EW, I'VE GOT HOMOSEXUAL BLOOD GERMS!

While I was busy rubbing myself, trying to get the evil germs off of me, Homosexual Blood invited us to his party. That just confirmed more of my suspicions that he is in fact homosexual. I mean, who has a tea party besides little girls?

Maybe he's gay for Goldilocks and felt jealous when I pinned him down.

Or maybe I'm just being to imaginative again.

The back garden was nice, covered in roses. What is with this place and roses?! There was also a long table filled with different tea cups and such. It was the type of table where if you hated someone, you could sit about a mile away from them.

Or the stripper tables, where men like to strip easily.

Once sat down, which unfortunately for me was next to Homosexual Blood, I noticed with distaste that a cup of tea was in front of me.

How do I get rid of it without anyone noticing? It didn't help that Homosexual Blood had his eyes on me.

Weirdo.

"For a mafia group, you're not that threatening." I commented, upset at not seeing loads of men dressed in black. Maybe they went to take part in the Men in Black movie.

Homosexual Blood calmly took a sip from his evil tea. "There are too many spies from the other areas, so we can't exactly do as we please. Besides, it wouldn't be 'part of the game'."

Wow, Wonderland's Mafia is shit.

Everything seemed calm at the table, well as calm as it could be. Mr Kitty was annoying Mr Mouse, Goldilocks was arguing with the adorable twins and Homosexual Blood was drinking tea.

What happened next was something that I had the urge ever since I saw Homosexual Blood. Maybe this would help him confess his love for Goldilocks.

"If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey, heh, I like you anyway. Because you see, if it were MEEE I would feel free to say that I was gay. (But I'm not gay)." I sang, looking directly at Homosexual Blood.

Mr Kitty spluttered. "Alex, what are you singing?!"

"If you were queer, I'd still be here. Year after year, because you are a dear to me. And I know that you would accept me too if I told you today, 'hey, guess what, I'm gay!' (but I'm not gay)."

Goldilocks dropped his carrot cake in shock while the adorable twins were laughing their heads off. This must really be getting to them! They must understand how Homosexual Blood feels!

(Apparently Alex does not understand the situation at all.)

"I'm happy just being with you! So what should it matter to me what you DO IN BED WITH OTHER GUYS?"

"What is going on Chu?"

"If you were gay, I'd shout HOORAY! And here I'd stay! But I wouldn't get in your way! You can count on me to always be beside you everyday to tell you, 'It's okay, you were just born that way and as they say, IT'S IN YOUR DNA!'"

"A-Alex, please stop!"

"IF YOU WERE GAY~" I finished, bowing.

I then looked at the shocked faces before turning to Homosexual Blood, who seemed to have his face hidden behind his hands.

"So Homosexual Blood," I asked cheerfully, "When will you confess your feelings for Goldilocks?"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter.<p>

1-The tree she was talking about was the one Alice was hiding behind when Elliot and Ace were fighting in the first volume of Heart no Kuni no Alice.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	17. Snapping Sticks

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, I've been at my grandma's house. Anywho this chapter will be a big one so I hope you guys enjoy it~!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

**sakura angel dark**

**angel2u**

**AddXC92**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**HallowBlue**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Demeter13909**

**silkdreamweaver**

**Dazzy Dizzie**

**Guest-**The awesome mouse boy~!

**Guest-**Glad you like it

**Guest-**Alex is 99% insane, 1% full of beans

**LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams**

**Kaname1993**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, lets just say that things would have gone different. Luckily I don't own it~!

**Claim: **This plot and Alex belong to me~! Steal it and I'll set Tails Doll on you~!

**27/06/2013-Mistakes fixed**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

_~Snapping Sticks~_

"Where are we going?" I demanded, trying to stop the evil man from dragging me away.

"You'll see soon. It's time you were given a punishment," Homosexual Blood replied, keeping a tight grip on me.

So after I sang my awesome song and asked Homosexual Blood to confess his feelings to Goldilocks, Homosexual Blood had stood up and dragged me off. There was no Mr Kitty, Mr Mouse, the cute twins or Goldilocks to save me. I certainly did not want to be saved by the people with no faces, I could lose my face in the process!

Although that sounds cool, I like my face~!

I'll give Homosexual Blood props, his mansion is HUGE, and yes, that word had to be in capitals. Most likely with my fragile little mind I would get lost in this place!

Wait, he said 'punishment,' didn't he? Where have I heard that phrase before?

**The following is an interpretation of Alex's mind, please be prepared:**

"Now it's time for your punishment Alex~!"

"Huh, what do you mean Blood?"

"Like this~"

"Why are you pulling your pants down?"

"Because I'm going to BEEP you up~"

0.O

**This has been an interpretation of Alex's mind~!**

Oh my God, he's going to RAPE ME?! ONLY THE MALE LEADS OF FILMS WITH SEX IN IT SAY THAT!

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED! BESIDES, YOU'RE THE HOMOSEXUAL, NOT CLONE 2 AND 3!"

Homosexual Blood paused before gripping my shoulders. Oh God, here it comes, to be raped by a gay man. How does that even work?!

"Miss Alex, I am not going to rape you. I simply going to teach you a lesson as to why you shouldn't do what you do."

"What? Sing about your love life?" I asked him, blinking. He sighed, shaking his head before approaching a door and unlocking it.

Ooh, I wonder what's behind the door~!

To my disappointment it was a normal room with a bed, closet and a window.

Reminds me of my old room….

I was suddenly shoved into the room before Homosexual Blood slammed the door shut, an audible 'click' was heard.

Oh no, he's locked me in the room!

"Dude, what the heck?! Why are you locking me in this room?!" I demanded, banging against the evil door. I always knew the door would get in the way one day.

"This is your punishment," was his response before I heard him walk away.

I sniffled before plopping down on the floor. Pulling MSF 5 towards me, who I had grabbed before Homosexual Blood took me away, I sighed.

"We've been locked up like that stupid princess, Cinderella. What are we going to do? We could be locked in here for years!"

I wailed because now that I think about it, Homosexual Blood might have seen Tangled (do not own) and decided to make my hair grow long.

"I DON'T WANT HOMOSEXUAL BLOOD TO SING TO ME!"

Everyone knows that men with canes are terrible singers!

* * *

><p>"Haha! I can't believe the Hatter locked you up~It's quiet strange because Hatter would never do this~!"<p>

I scowled towards Cheshire, sticking my tongue out. "Go away mind! Just get back into my head and stop being mean!"

Cheshire was sat on a tree that was near the window, sadly I could not reach over there to climb it, I was on the second story of the building after all.

"So~ how are you and the Role Holders doing?" He asked, casually rolling onto his back.

"What do you mean? Because if you are asking what I am thinking of them then I have mixed opinions that might take all day, or night, or evening." I replied, stroking MSF 5.

He cackled, "well you're not getting out that room without help, so we've got plenty of time."

What? I have to have HELP to get out?! Why couldn't I do it myself like those awesome cool heroes?! But maybe I'm not a hero…

…Maybe I'm a villain! Ooh, I want to be Joker (not Clone Joker, but Batman Joker)! I could press that button to blow up a hospital but it won't work! Oh wait, don't all villains loose in the end?

DARN IT! THIS IS ALL HOMOSEXUAL BLOOD'S FAULT!

He should be thankful that I was trying to help his relationship, the poo-poo head!

"I hate Homosexual Blood! He locked me in here after I sang a song just for him! Goldilocks is fun to scare and the twins are adorable!" I began, huffing.

"Mr Kitty is close to being my best buddy and Mr Mouse is the person I protect! Girly man is like one of those pissed grandpa's that are annoyed when you disturb them and Lizard is like a house wife. Pirate is in denial and Uncle Gowland is someone I really want as my uncle!" I continued, taking a deep breath.

"Vivaldi is soothing to be around, Ace, my best buddy, betrayed me! Slave-Bunny I have mixed feelings about. Clone 2 is creepy and Clone 3 is fun to piss off!"

Cheshire grinned, jumping into the room. "No romantic feelings~? No blushing, stuttering~? Interesting, but then again you aren't the right 'age' yet."

"Not at the right age yet? What the heck is that supposed to mean?! Well whatever, now leave Mon Sticky Friend five and me alone! We are going to have a pretend juice party!" I replied, smiling at Mon Sticky Friend, who stared back silently.

Why were all my Mon Sticky Friends silent? Do they hate me?

…Nah, that couldn't be it.

A last giggle was heard before Cheshire disappeared. Well at least he won't bully me anymore, he's really mean!

"It's a shame we don't have real juice Mon Sticky Friend five, you would have loved it. Son used to get the freshest juice on the market just for me! It made Maddie jealous! Wow, I haven't had good juice in five years, sad isn't it?" I babbled, standing up and sitting on the bed.

Holy cow, this bed is COMFY! It's better then the Amusement park, Clock tower and Castle's beds! I wonder if Homosexual Blood will let me take the bed.

"Pss, Alex! Alex, over here!" A voice spoke up, making me jump. Whoever that was made Mon Sticky Friend five upset, he fell on the floor after all!

Turning to where the sound came from, which was the window, my eyes locked with Mr Kitty.

"Eh? Boris, what are you doing here?"

He grinned, glancing around him before jumping into the room. "I came to bust you out, you must be getting bored being locked up." I smiled before hugging him, practically smothering his face into my chest.

"Boris! Thank you, I thought I was going to go insane! Fancy that, going insane."

I'd probably be awesome if I was insane, but I'm as normal as the next person. (Alex seems to not know that she is in fact insane.)

When I got no response, I saw that Mr Kitty had a bliss-full look on his face. I decided to be nice for once and let Mr Kitty do whatever he was doing.

This story was T rated after all so he can't get far.

"This sound, the sound of a heartbeat, is so soothing. Now I can see why that stupid knight liked to lie on Alice's chest."

Ace did that? My best buddy? He cheated on me! Even though he didn't kiss me until after he met Alice, I still count that as cheating!

I…I thought he was MY best buddy!

I was curious as to why he liked the sound when I remembered that he said that people here have clocks for hearts. Does that mean instead of heart attacks, they have clock attacks?

Can they even have clock attacks? Ooh, and because they have clocks for hearts, they must be good at telling time!

Awesome.

Looking down at Mr Kitty, seeing a content smile on his face, I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up. Oh no, my cheeks are on FIRE! I need to get out of here before I set the house on fire!

There's no smoke though…it must be this place's version of fire! They obviously stole it from my world but forgot about the smoke!

"Boris! We need to get out of here fast! Before we all die!" I wailed, pushing the purple haired feline-man away from me.

He pouted, looking annoyed as I moved away but reluctantly stood up. He then shocked me by picking me up.

Like a bride!

Oh no, I'm not ready for marriage! Wait, oh I get it, he's going to jump out the window.

Yay!

Again as Boris jumped out the window, But all my thoughts vanished when I ended up leaning against his chest.

_~Tick~ ~Tock~ ~Tick~ ~Tock~_

"_**Clocks…The sound of a clock…Drives me absolutely crazy….."**_

I felt myself go in a daze, it's as if I can't control my body at all….

"_**Sometimes I feel as though I am not Alex."**_

_~Tick~ ~Tock~ ~Tick~ ~Tock~_

_What…an annoying sound. It's so loud, so endearing, it has to be stopped._

"_**It has to be….."**_

Make it stop! Make it stop! That sound hurts! Hurts! HURTS!

"_**DESTROYED."**_

"Alex? We're on the ground now, you can let go." Mr Kitty spoke up, knocking me out my daze.

"You okay there? You kind of seemed out of it."

I shook my head before smiling, "I'm fine, I can't even remember what got me in that daze! Hahaha!"

With that, we made our awesome escape, like Indiana Jones (don't own) escape style, music included! Of course we stopped along the way to say goodbye to the adorable twins but then we fled the scene.

Like ninjas! And Indiana Jones! Like a ninja Indiana Jones!

We ended up arriving back at the circus, which made me wary. I won't lose to those clown bastards!

"Hello," a creepy voice greeted, making me smile. I love creepy voices!

"Hiya!" I replied, turning to the source of the voice, noticing that Mr Kitty looked disgruntled.

The voice belonged to a child…with no face…and clown gear. GAH, CLOWN CHILD!

The creepy clown child smiled, "Joker says that he can't play with you right now, so you can have the season changed for free…this time."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly it felt really cold. OOH SNOW!

"Come on Alex, we should go now."

Mr Kitty grabbed me and dragged me off while the creepy clown child waved and smiled creepily.

Weirdo.

It was evening by the time we arrived at the Clock Tower and I was still buzzed with energy. Now I get to see Pirate, Lizard and Girly man again! I bet they missed me~!

"I'm going to beat you Boris!" I yelled before running up the steps. This is so going to be easy!

**100 steps later….**

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STEPS?!" I moaned, now crawling up the stairs. Mr Kitty was beside me, walking calmly.

"Hmm, I didn't notice."

I feel like wailing right now but wait, there's a light ahead!

"I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!"

Suddenly feeling rejuvenated, I rocketed off my current step and ran all the way up. I jumped up in victory when I saw the door that would lead me to Girly man, Lizard and Pirate.

Looking at the door, I felt my brows crease. What if this door is locked too? I need to conquer this door. I'll use the secret password passed down from Mon Sticky Friend five to me.

"Open sesame!" I even did that hand movements, that was basically putting my hands out in front of me.

"….."

Suddenly the door opened and in front of me was Girly man, who looked annoyed. My eyes lit up in excitement.

"It worked! The magic words work! I should have used this at the other door."

Both Girly man and Mr Kitty shook their heads before letting me go into the room. Scattered around were clocks, there was so many I had to hopscotch to the other side of the room.

Mr Kitty followed while Girly man sat at his desk, fixing a clock. Wow, that was so cool!

"It's cool how you fix people's hearts-err clocks!" I beamed, getting a shocked look from Girly man.

"You know?"

"What? How cool you are at fixing clocks?"

"No, about the clocks."

"Oh, Boris told me."

I would not want to be Mr Kitty with the look Girly man was giving him and it seemed Mr Kitty didn't want to be Mr Kitty either.

I smiled again, still watching Girly man fix his clocks. I took a glance at Mr Kitty and noticed that he was shooting a certain look at Girly man.

Was that…jealousy? Nah, Mr Kitty wouldn't be jealous of Girly man.

"Boris, Gowland came looking for you earlier on, says he needs you to do something for him." Girly man spoke, finally looking up.

Mr Kitty glanced between the door and me before sighing. "Catch you later Alex."

"BYE BORIS, THANKS FOR SAVING MON STICKY FRIEND FIVE AND ME! I'LL REPAY YOU LATER!"

Girly man shot me an annoyed look while Mr Kitty perked up. "Repay me? I'll be waiting."

As soon as Mr Kitty was gone I felt bored again. What was I supposed to do now? What could I talk about with Girly man?

Oh I know!

"Hey Mr Monrey, have you heard about a girl called A-"

Why? Why do I feel so dizzy, oh dear, looks like I won't be able to stay awake.

Night night world.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

Before Alex could fall down onto the floor, Gray appeared and quickly caught her. He checked her over before sighing, grabbing the attention of Julius.

"What happened to her?" Julius demanded, gazing at the unconscious girl.

"With the time difference as it is here, Alex probably has not been getting enough sleep. As well as that, when was the last time she ate properly?" Gray replied.

What the two men didn't notice was a certain stick falling out of Alex's grip and landing behind her.

"It's best if she stays here for a while, that or the castle."

"Why the castle?" Julius inquired, not used to people collapsing in front of him.

"The spring condition over there would lighten up her mood. If she stays here then she'll be able to get rest without worrying of getting attacked. I doubt it would be a good idea to send her over to the Amusement park, too many rides and noises. The Hatters and circus is out of the picture."

Before anything else could be said, Nightmare suddenly walked into the room, took one glance at Alex and promptly threw up blood. In shock, Gray dropped Alex to look at Nightmare.

Julius managed to catch her, but it was too late.

~SNAP~

Mon Sticky Friend five was snapped in two by it's own best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V-<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling all hot and bothered. Glancing around, I saw that I was in a room, currently wrapped up in a blanket. For some reason, I couldn't think on my normal level of thinking.

It was then that I noticed that I was currently missing a certain important friend.

WHERE IS MON STICKY FRIEND FIVE?!

Pain shot through my head, making me wince. I glanced to the other side of the room and felt my breath hitch.

"Mon…Mon Sticky Friend five…you're…snapped in two! Why….it's not fair!" I felt tears pulling in my eyes before they began to run down my cheeks.

Why is it every time I make a new stick friend, they all die? It was like some crazy author has purposefully written their deaths in her story so that she can torture me!

A creek by the door catches my attention before I could look over to see who it was, I sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

Great, now I need a tissue, the most useful but at the same time useless inventions ever. They run out so quick when you have a snotty nose.

A tissue appeared in my vision making me smile, but my vision was a little hazy. Wiping my nose, I turned to look at the newcomer.

"Wow, you look really terrible right now Alex. And for some reason, that bothers me~! Well, long time no see~!"

Standing in front of me with a big smile on his face, was none other then my best buddy Ace.

Aw nuggets, he's going to give me more cooties, isn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>There will be another update on Monday, because I've loads of ideas for this trilogy. There's only a few more chapters until this story finishes so I've got some questions for you guys<strong>

**R&R**

-**Tailsdoll123 **


	18. Growing up is a big NONO!

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter~**

**Thanks:**

**Demeter13909**

**angel2u**

**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Hope Diamond**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**austrianatatious**

**Guest-**Ah, another Nightmare fan girl XD

**ErinHCDS**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or Alice in Wonderland no the Harry Potter reference or Narnia.

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Oc

**27/06/2013-Mistakes and info fixed**

**NOTE: **IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU GET TO SEE A SANE!ALEX!

-Illness can do that to you~ Well she won't be completely sane, she'll be depressed sane!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

_~Growing up is a big NO-NO!~_

Oh no, this is going to turn into one of those stupid drama shows that Maddie forces me to watch. I mean, we've practically got the silence for it.

~Twitch~

I do not like the sound of silence, it sounds terrible!

"If I wasn't so comfy in this bed I would be all ninja on you," I told him, making whooshing sounds with my arms.

His grin still stuck on his face as he approached me while I quickly covered my precious mouth. He shall not touch it!

"Aw, why are you being so cold to me?" He pouted, "I thought we were 'best buddies.'"

"Best buddies do not give other best buddies cooties! I could be infected because of you!" I replied back, growling. Still this did not stop Ace, because Ace was like batman and batman is unstoppable.

"Not even if I showed you this!"

What he pulled out was so beautiful it blinded me. All the girls would be envious and demand their low life boyfriends to get ones of these worthy items.

Mon Sticky Friend Six!

I hugged the stick close, imagining us frolicking in a field. We would go swimming over the deep oceans and dance to hippies!

"Where did you find this amazing being?!" I asked, eyes shimmering.

"Oh, on the floor." He replied, "so do you forgive me now~?"

"YES, YES OF COURSE MY AMAZING BEST BUDDY! The only reason I forgive you is because you're my best buddy." I told him, wagging my finger.

He laughed, settling himself besides me.

"Hey Ace, do you have any best friends besides the awesome me?" I suddenly asked, curiosity getting over me.

"Hmm, I'd have to say Julius~."

Wow, his only other friend is Girly-man? How does that work? Girly-man is so…Girly. Like a woman on her monthly.

The only reason my amazing smirk was ruined was because I ended up having a coughing fit but after that my smirk returned. "I beat you~! I have five, my caretaker doesn't count! At least I think I do…."

Why did it hurt every time I thought of my friends now? This was strange, it's like I was being 'made' to forget them.

Ace laughed but it sounded weird. "You do huh? Well I think I might have to kill them for bringing that happy smile on your face."

I glared at him, huffing. How dare he think of hurting my awesome playthings! He didn't know how hard it was to find good playthings nowadays.

"When Alice came here, she managed to change everyone. Everyone but me. It frustrated me because I felt no different while everyone else was a lot more….less violent. So, I then tried to kill her but that didn't work out in the end." Ace suddenly spoke up, his smile vanishing.

I didn't like that.

"But you see Alex, you have the same vibe as Alice."

That hurt. That honestly hurt me and for the first time no random thought crossed me. Those words he spoke echoed in my mind.

Like I just woke and got slapped for it.

"Alice this, Alice that. First I've got the same hair and eye colour as her. Then my 'views are near enough like hers' and now I have the same vibe." I mumbled, catching his attention. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed but a smile came onto my face.

"Should I go have three kids with a Role Holder? Then have them burnt down in a fire? In the end, should I go run off with the Writer?"

Ace quirked his eyebrow.

"Because….because then I'll be more like Alice, won't I? Isn't that what everyone wants? A replacement?" I buried my head into the covers, gripping MSF 6.

"No, I would hate it if you were more like Alice." Ace spoke up, catching me by surprise. "Because if you were more like Alice, you'd be boring. Going on about morals, and how inappropriate we are."

"Alice was never 'insane' like you are, which is fun by the way. She always gets flustered when I listen to her heart beat and she's always following Blood around."

He turned to me with a larger smile, "you on the other hand always let us do what we want because you simply enjoy the aspect of fun. You don't seem so hung up on Blood, I've heard that you think he's gay-"

"I KNOW HE'S GAY!" I interrupted.

"-So I don't think you could be Alice if you tried, you simply 'aren't her' and thus you can't be a replacement."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at Ace with admiration. "Ace, my best buddy, you know how to make me happy! You're right, I can't be Alice because I'm simply to awesome to be Alice! And to prove that I am different I will help you change!"

His eyes brightened at that, "you will?"

I nodded before sitting up. I struggled quiet a bit but I managed to climb out of bed. Why is so cold here? Oh yeah, it's winter in this place.

I want to make a snowman, and maybe like in Sims 2, penguins will come!

I hobbled over to the closet before opening it.

"So Ace, what would you like to wear?"

He looked at me with confusion, "what do you mean Alex?"

"Well duh, I'm going to change you silly. I know that Alice managed to change everyone's **clothes** but I can't change you if don't tell me what you'd like to wear."

(Clearly Alex does not know what change Ace actually meant.)

"Oh no Alex you see, the change I meant was-wait, does that mean you'll strip me?" he suddenly asked, his eyes glinting.

"Of course, how else would I change you?"

"…Carry on."

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-<strong>

Outside the window, sitting on a tree covered in snow was the Cheshire cat. He laughed at the display going on in the room before sighing.

"It seems that things are getting out of hand. Oh well, this game is near enough nearly finished, then we can start the second game! Oh how fun this will be~!"

While Alex was shifting through the closet, she felt something heavy in the pocket of the nightgown she was wearing. Not bothering to find out what it was Alex ignored it.

If she had looked she would have seen that the Medicine of Hearts bottle was full.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V <strong>

After getting clothes that I thought would fit Ace, I turned to him and began walking towards him. All I had to do now was change him and then he'll be happy!

I wonder why Alice changed everyone but him?

My best buddy smiled as I crouched down. Wow, I feel really hot right now, better hurry and get this over with so that I can sleep~ Or better yet, go out and explore!

Best buddy Ace had already taken off his red coat so now I had to get his black long sleeved shirt off. Hmm, how do I get this thing off?

"Oh, I know!" I exclaimed before reaching over to his top.

Just a little more-

"ALEX, I'M HERE~!"

Startled, I looked over to the door to see who had came in. A huge smile curled onto my face before I waved.

"Hello Mr Peter! I was just helping Ace change! Would you like to join in?" I greeted him warmly, it had been a while since I saw my slave.

Mr Slave-Bunny did not look happy, in fact his awesome pocket watch turned into a gun! I still wanted one, maybe he'd give me one now for helping Ace!

"Get away from Alex, Ace! By her side is not your place!" He bellowed before shooting. Quick as lightning, best buddy Ace pulled out his sword and deflected the bullets.

Oh, it's an epic brawl! Should I leave the room again? Wait, this isn't as awesome as it was at the Castle so I guess I get to watch the fight!

"WIN! COME ON! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I yelled, diving onto my bed, grabbing MSF 6 and jumping up and down.

It didn't help that I started coughing during my cheer, which made Mr Slave-Bunny stop fighting and go tend to me.

I was not the only one disappointed.

"It's surprising Mr Peter, I thought you hated germs." Ace said, his silly grin returning.

Mr Slave-Bunny huffed, "of course I hate germs, but it's Alex so I would put up with her germs. Oh my sweet Alex, this is like a romance setting where the lead male character looks after the lead female character while she's sick, ending in love~!"

"Oh, you're a book nerd!" I giggled, snorting.

Mr Slave-Bunny didn't seem to like that answer but still he tucked me into bed, damn him I almost escaped!

It is comfy though~!

But what will I do after I get better? I've met everyone here and there's only so much I can do. If I was back home, I'd be out trick or treating!

"This place is getting boring, can't wait till the bottle is full! Then I get to go home!" I cheerfully said, a blissful smile on my lips.

Mr Slave-Bunny and best buddy Ace frowned. "You want to leave Wonderland? But don't you like it here Alex?"

"Well sure I do Mr Peter! I get to bask in the presence of a queen! Or go on rides until I puke! I get to talk to a dream pirate and try help Homosexual in his love life! Also, I get to play card games and run around a prison at the circus! That's my favourite by the way!" I explained, remembering the fun stuff I've been doing here.

Ace laughed, "then why would you want to leave? We could go camping again!"

This time I was the one frowning. "In my world, I only had five friends around my age or younger. That's the way it has always been. However, now that everyone here is more or less my friend, well I don't know what to do anymore."

Again I could not exactly remember my original friends, that's why I needed to get back. This place was more or less my imagination anyway.

"But Alex, we love you! I love you!" Mr Slave-Bunny exclaimed, grabbing my hands.

I smiled, patting him on the head, "Aw, that's sweet Peter, none of the kids at my school were like this. Actually they stayed away most of the time, saying I was crazy!"

Ace and me laughed while Mr Slave-Bunny still kept a grip on me.

My laughs stopped abruptly though and I regarded them with serious eyes, ignore my coughing fit. "I know I've not been fair to you guys, especially when your all nice and friendly to me. Well in truth it makes me uncomfortable. I mean, we just met! Things like this only happens in stupid dreams and boring books!"

Ugh, this reminds me of those horrid books. Even through words, I learned to read, I could feel the sparkles.

It's a good thing I set them on fire, or did I? So painful!

"But why would it make you uncomfortable?! You could end up loving someone here! Me especially!"

"'**By falling in love, it means you're growing up**,' that's what my precious person said to me, when she told me why she was dating this guy. Oh, I remember his face when I set his underpants on fire~!"

I giggled, "I want to remain a child longer! I've got a full life ahead of me, so why should I rush it with mushy crap? Love makes you weak for your partner, so if I do eventually decide to fall in love, I want it to be with someone who can keep me on my toes! Like Voldemort! Yep, my future husband~!"

I gasped, covering my mouth. I said his name, he's going to come after me! I'M NOT READY TO MARRY!

"Don't be late!" I told Mr Slave-Bunny, remembering how the White rabbit was late in the books. I also told best buddy Ace, "try not to steal the Queen's tarts! I've not got the evidence yet!"

After that, I grabbed MSF 6 and although I was still in my cuddly nightgown and probably ill, I made my dashing escape.

If I died, I hope it can be me buried in snow, with my finger pointed out dramatically.

Wow, I wonder where Girly-man, Pirate and Lizard are. I thought they would try to stop my epic escape, not like best buddy Ace or Mr Slave-Bunny are.

It seemed like it was getting more cold as I went closer to the exit, I wonder why that was? Well I'd find out. It was easier running down the stairs then up it.

Opening the front door I immediately dived out the building. No snake face was going to marry me!

…

…..

COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!

WHY IS THERE SNOW ON THE FLOOR?! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THIS?! SHIT, I FORGOT THAT THIS PLACE WAS ALWAYS SNOWING!

COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!

"Oh! Miss Alex, what are you doing out here while your ill?"

Oh no, it's a faceless person! I can't let her see my face! Wait, what did she mean by ill? I'M AS HEALTHY AS A LOG!

No time for that, I need to hide my precious face! I can hear her getting closer! Think, think, think!

Oh, when did this snow get here?

…..

~THUD~

"OH! Miss Alex? Why did you just bury your head into snow?!"

"Didn't you hear? It's all the range to bury your head in freezing snow! I'M A TREND SETTER!"

Of course my voice came out more of a "Mmph mmph mmph? Mmph mmph mmph! MMPH!"

I know, it's awesome.

"I see, I'll go get you a coat and shoes and some medication."

She believed it! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!

Lifting my head, I giggled quietly to myself. I think I scared her off because she left the coat and shoes but accidentally ran away with the medication. Oh well, it's not like coughing can kill you.

Cooties can kill you though, it's lucky I escaped with my life. Drat, should have hit best buddy Ace for doing that.

But he gave me MSF 6.…

After slipping on the warm coat and big boots, I turned to my best stick friend and smiled. "Of we go MSF 6, to get away from the man who is trying to steal my marriage virginity!"

Aw, MSF 6 was so excited that he could barely speak!

"The only way we can get out of this dreadful snow is to win a card game against Clone 2! So lets go practice card games in the forest!"

Joyfully we skipped into the icy cold forest. I could even see my breath, which was so cool because I could pretend to smoke!

So puffing on my pretend smoke, I continued my trek to the circus. It was lucky that there were signs around to point me, well from what I could tell, there were signs everywhere!

"We must be in Narnia!"

It so happened that on the way there we ran into Uncle Gowland. I was so excited that I hugged him on sight.

"Uncle Gowland! I've missed you so much ~sneeze~!"

Did I just sneeze? With my awesome uncle here? NOT COOL!

"Hey kiddo, by the sounds of it you aren't feeling well. What are you doing out in the cold?" Uncle Gowland asked, patting me on the head.

I smiled, sniffing a bit. "I'm going to change the season! That way I don't have to put up with snow. It's weird Uncle Gowland but before I managed to cross over from the spring season to the Autumn season to the Winter season without having to play cards. Would I be able to cross over to the summer season as well?"

Uncle Gowland blinked before smiling. "Hmm that is unusual, perhaps Joker was being lenient on you. However you'd best be careful, he might not let you off this time."

I nodded, again hugging him. "Sure thing Uncle Gowland, well I'd better go now before ~achoo!~…I do that."

I didn't stay to hear what else uncle Gowland had to say because now I was even more determined to win the card game!

MSF 6 and I were almost to the circus, opting to play the card game rather then practice. But as I got closer I noticed something on a tree.

Or someone.

Sitting on a tree branch, back facing to me, was a black haired boy. Well I think it was a boy anyway. What caught my attention was the song humming under his breath.

It felt…nostalgic.

"…_I close the door with a warped key. A Wonderland where the rabbit hops. I can't see the exit to this enchanting trap. A Wonderland where the rabbit laughs." She finished off, placing a kiss against my head._

"_Can you teach me that song?" I asked her, yawning._

_She laughed, "So finally you take interest in something, I was beginning to think you were a doll. I'll teach you it soon, and maybe when your older you'll understand what it means."_

"…_Whatever."_

Pain….Pain…Does not help, go away!

It seemed the boy had stopped humming and for some reason I wanted him to continue.

OH GODS, HE'S AN ALIEN CONTROLLING ME!

Angry, I stormed closer to the tree, grabbing his attention.

"Bad alien, your not allowed to give me painful stuff in my head!"

And that's how we got acquainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention please, some notes:<strong>

**Painful memories and forgetful ness: In Wonderland, Nightmare manipulated Alice's memories so that she couldn't think of her life while in Wonderland. Probably why she didn't know the truth because if she had, she would have never been happy.**

**Seasons: My mistake, I forgot about how you have to play a card game against Joker to change the seasons if you want to get around. But I've corrected some things to make sense.**

**The song: English translation of the song 'Wonderful Wonder World' last paragraph. **

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	19. Medicine Of Hearts

**A/N: Been away at my dad's and killed zombies~! Did you know there was a person on DeviantART who makes these amazing L4D comics? I love every minute of reading them~**

**Thanks to:**

**Hope Diamond**

**austrianatatious**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Kaname1993**

**TheHiddenDreamer**

**R.d-I had to put your name as initials because your name won't show up when I post the chapter.**

**Broken Dolls And Odds And Ends**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**A.U-I also had to do the same for your penname as well, fanficton can be annoying. **

**Moonlightpheonix-xX: You may notice that my name is written at the top but that's because Moonlightpheonix-xX couldn't send a review (it wouldn't let her) so I offered her to use mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or any references that I may make without realizing it.**

**Claim: Ocs and plot belong to me, no stealing people!**

**Claire Triton belongs to R.d**

**Son Sohma belongs to ILUVNCIS123**

**Warning: Read because just saying what the warning is would spoil.**

**27/06/2013-Mistakes and information corrected**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

_~The Medicine of Hearts~_

He wouldn't even look at me! This alien guy was seriously not nice, he could at least look at me while I accuse him!

~Achoo~

"You should get someone to look at that," he spoke up, sighing.

"I'm not listening to an alien! Why are you on a branch anyway?" I retorted, wiping my nose.

"Because if I'm high enough, maybe nobody would notice me. Of course that probably won't work, you noticed me." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

Couldn't he use his UFO to go high? Or maybe he has a TARDIS! Sweet!

"Have you ever heard of Mary Ann?" He suddenly asked, bringing me out of my thoughts of time travel.

Mary-Ann…hmm, does he mean Bloody Mary?

"Do you mean Bloody Mary? Because she's recently gotten old."

He shook his head, "I don't even know who that is. But I'm surprised that you don't know who Mary Ann is, everyone in Wonderland does. Didn't your parents tell you the tale of her?"

I blinked before realisation hit me. Oh! He thought I was a faceless! Shame on him, I'm to awesome to be a faceless! He must be a faceless then as well, I guess it's a good thing I can't see his face!

Oh, he asked me a question didn't he?

"Nope, I don't have parents~! Only MSF 6!" Holding up my epic stick, I felt as if a light was shining down on us!

The black haired boy, or Faceless Alien man (FAM) as I have dubbed him, chuckled.

"Oh I see, well then I shall tell you the story of Mary Ann, but only once because it's bad luck to repeat the story."

He cleared his throat and I took the time to sit on a large rock that was nearby, after wiping all the evil snow off of it.

"It's more like a poem, the people of Wonderland say, so expect this to be strange and not at all like a poem."

"Mary Ann, Mary Ann, where shall we begin?

She was like you and I, a woman with a face and presence.

She served the White Rabbit, with joy and excitement.

While never thinking bad thoughts.

Mary Ann, Mary Ann, who was she?

She worked at Heart Castle, as a maid you see.

She had a Role you see, to be the top maid.

But her Role was less violent and involved less bloodshed.

Mary Ann, Mary Ann, what made her change?

Everyone got along with her,

but it was the White Rabbit she seeked.

And then it all changed, when a foreigner came.

Mary Ann, Mary Ann, what made her crack?

Although annoyed with the foreigner, but still loving her,

Mary Ann continued her Role.

But that changed when the White Rabbit chose the foreigner over her.

Mary Ann, Mary Ann, what turned her **insane**?

And then one day she cracked.

She picked up an axe and beheaded those around her.

Smashing clocks, everywhere, with a big white smile.

Mary Ann, Mary Ann, what stopped her in the end?

And through bloodshed and insanity, a Role Holder stepped forward.

The Mock Turtle stopped her and with a flick of his wrist put a curse on her.

From that day foreword, nobody saw Mary Ann again."

I blinked at him before chuckling. "Hahaha! Oh that is gold! So, why is she famous?"

I wonder why he just slapped his forehead there.

"Because," he said, like it was obvious, "she was the first Role Holder…to break her role."

She broke her role? I wonder how she's going to get it fixed? Maybe Girly-man can fix it! Wait, he fixes clocks.

"That's interesting," I replied, standing up and checking MSF 6 for his reaction. Oh dear, he loved it!

It was then that the Faceless Alien boy turned his head slightly. I still could not see his face but I bet he could see mine…

We gasped at the same time.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I screeched, hiding behind the rock.

"Y-you're a foreigner! Foreigners are not supposed to be here!" I heard him shout, but I couldn't see him anymore.

"I can't go home!" I shouted back, slightly coughing into my hand.

"It's dangerous though, do you know what would happen if the Writer catches you? Oh dear!" He moaned.

I pouted, huddling closer to the rock. "It's not like I want to be here, the bottle is keeping me here! Wow, adults were right when they say not to drink strange liquids."

"Let me have a look at the bottle," he demanded. I huffed but dug into my pocket, digging out the vile. Glancing at it, my eyes bugged out.

It was nearly full! Just a few more drops!

I held it out but still stayed crouched down. From now on this rock is called 'Tank' nobody will get through it! Muwhahahaha!

The Faceless Alien man took the bottle and examined it before placing it back in my hands. Suddenly I heard another thump from the other side of the rock and then his hands were gripping mine.

Sweet Jesus, he's got my hands hostage! Maybe I should cut them off…

"Listen closely foreigner. This is strictly between you and I because I'd be in big trouble if the Role Holders found out what I am going to tell you."

"Ooh secrets! I love secrets! Tell me~!" I whined, a smile on my face.

Snorting, he clutched my hands tighter. "That bottle, the Medicine of Hearts, is what is keeping you here, right? Or at least, that's what they told you."

Ah I remember when pirate, Girly-man and Lizard told me. But then Cheshire came and said they were liars, I still don't understand that….

"They probably also told you that you need to fill the bottle up by talking with the Role Holders, right?"

I nodded my head then remembered that my protective rock was making sure I was hidden, so I squeezed his hand in confirmation. His hand was really warm and comforting! I want his hands.

But how do I cut them off?

I heard him chuckle, but it sounded dark.

"What a bunch of **disgusting liars**."

I froze at his tone because he sounded dark, menacing and overall angry.

He continued on, his grip tighter on my hand, it actually started to hurt.

It was then I heard a sniffing sound, making me twitch at the sound. I've heard it before, from my friends.

It was the sound of crying.

"I'm sorry miss, it just makes me so unhappy to know that they are doing this to you. Did you have friends where you lived?"

So the crying was from the Faceless Alien man. And he was crying because the Role Holders were 'tricking' me? I wonder what that means?

"I did, actually before I came here I fell asleep waiting for Maddie to go and get the others~! We were going Trick or Treating! Wait-that means I missed Halloween!"

Aw great, there goes my free sweets.

He squeezed my hand gently. "Squeeze if you began to feel uncomfortable. So they told you that you had to fill the bottle. Well you see here's the thing: **Filling the bottle will not get you home.**"

My eyes bugged before I glanced down at the tiny bottle. He had to be lying, Pirate said that it would get me home!

"Actually miss, you can go home **whenever you want**."

Dramatic moment! What expression should I use? Wait, he said I could go home whenever I wanted, I'm so confused!

"That bottle is not keeping you here. The Role Holders tell you it is because they want to trick you. That bottle actually represents your **feelings** and by drinking it, your feelings start **anew**."

"Why?" I bit out. "Why would the Role Holders tell me that I had to fill the bottle?"

He sighed, "because as you know, you are an 'foreigner' and thus you are rare. After their first foreigner went, they wouldn't want another to leave. So they told you to fill the bottle. That way you would think more about the relationships with the Role Holders then that of going home."

Why does it suddenly hurt in my chest?

"They did the same trick on the previous foreigner. I didn't want the same fate to happen to you, so hurry and get out."

I heard him standing up, and then he began walking towards me. I buried my face into the fluffy coat and stayed still.

And then he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but the game is nearly finished."

He let go and shuffled away and when I glanced back up, he was gone. I turned to MSF 6 and just stared at it before giggling.

"He was lying wasn't he? They wouldn't play mean tricks on me, would they?"

MSF 6 would not answer and I began to feel frustrated.

"Answer me, please! I….I don't know what to do anymore? It hurts, why does it hurt? Am I dying because my chest hurts? I feel lonely. Please talk."

The Role Holders were lying to me?

"_My name is Ace, I'm the Knight of Hearts."_

**Best Buddy Ace…**

"_Well, I haven't seen a foreigner in years. Hello, my name is Gowland and I'm the owner of this place."_

**Uncle Gowland…**

"_M-my name is Pierce Villairs Chu. Thanks for saving me Chu!"_

**Mr Mouse…**

"_You certainly are a new one, I'll give you that. My name is Boris Airay."_

**Mr Kitty…**

"_Well, my name is Blood Dupre. I am the leader of the Mafia."_

**Homosexual Blood…**

"_I'm Dee!" "I'm Dum!"_

**The Adorable Twins…**

"_Just like Alice, My name is Elliot March."_

**Goldilocks…**

"_I'm not a Pirate! My name is Nightmare Gottschalk."_

**Pirate…**

"_I'm not a lizard, I'm Gray Ringmarc."_

**Lizard…**

"_Ace, what the heck have you been telling her? My name is Julius Monrey, not Girly-Man."_

**Girly-Man…**

"_Just call me White. You can call him Black."_

**Clone 2 and 3...**

"_My love, my name is Peter White, but you may call me whatever you wish!" (_I'm a terrible person, I forgot to have Peter introduce himself, well lets say he did it behind the scenes.)

**Mr Slave-Bunny…**

"_We are the Queen of Hearts, we are called Vivaldi." _(Eh! I forgot to introduce her too! Darn other characters for saying their names!)

**Miss Vivaldi…**

All of them lied to me…to trap me in this world forever….but…I want to go back home.

"_Alex, you are so cute! But next time, please don't do anything until you consult me about it."_

I want to hear Maddie's kind words, even if they are about stupid girly stuff.

"_Thanks Alex, guys love to be thrown over tables by fifteen year old girls."_

I want to hear Matt's sarcasm and laugh at silly things with him!

"_What's parents?"_

I want to see Lucas and Ritchie!

"_I want to follow in your footsteps Alex! Take me on as a pupil!"_

I want to see Claire's happy face when I teach her new things!

"_It's okay sweetie, I'm here. You're going to be okay."_

I want Son. I want to see her mad face when I break things, her sad face when her boyfriends dump her or when she's thinking of her family. I want to see her embarrassed face when I do strange things. I want to see her happy face when I'm sweet.

"Son….Son….SON! I WANT SON! PLEASE COME BACK! I'm so lonely. It hurts when I think of people I knew up above. It hurts that people like to play tricks on me! Why did you abandon me? Why did you die?"

"COME BACK!"

My eyes were burning, why? What's this wet liquid rolling down my cheeks? Reaching a hand up, I saw drops of water on them. But it's not raining.

"I'm…crying? Is this what…sadness feels like? But why? I've never felt like this before. I've only cried for real once in my life…."

Why won't the tears stop? The fact that they won't stop makes me cry harder.

"Son would know what to do…she's so smart and strong. So then why am I the one that has to live like this? If I wanted someone to love me, it **has** to be her."

"Alex? Hey kiddo, what are you doing on the ground?! It's freezing!"

Crying…hurts.

I was numb to the arms wrapping around me and pulling me to a chest. I was numb to my tears being rubbed away.

This person was not Son, this person had a clock for a heart, this person does not recognise my sadness.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you to your own devices. You've turned into a mess in a matter of minutes."

So I laid numbly against Uncle Gowland and silently hummed.

**Wonderland is a big FAT lie~**

And I'm a sap for playing into the trap.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly tried to be emotional here but I probably failed. Meh, the only biggest angst chapter you'll see because light humour comes next. Also that poem at the top was created by me and yes I know, it stinks.<strong>

**The whole bottle thing by the way is true. If you want to know more about the truth behind Heart no Kuni no Alice, PM and I'll give you a link.**

**We are practically near the end of this story but remember there is two sequels. So I wanted to give you guys a little info.**

**As you probably know, the first sequel will be set in the Looking-Glass world and I have created five new territories. Expect to see 12 new characters, which I've worked hard on creating.**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	20. Out with a Bang

**A/N: Because Kaname1993 was the 200****th**** reviewer, he request was another chapter of IIMMN so you should all thank her!**

**Thanks to:**

**Kaname1993**

**A.U: **I wonder why it won't let me put your full penname on it.

**Shinigami-Neko-Gaki: **Your guess is as good as mine, he forced me to put him in!

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: **Thanks~

**Moonlightpheonix-xX: **I know~

**BibiNyan**

**Chicoco Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice, or Ling from Fullmetal Alchemist or the 'Hunter' from Left 4 Dead.**

**Claim: I own this story and my Oc**

**Warning: Swearing beeped out from Black while not from Alex.**

**27/06/2013-Mistakes corrected**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

_~Out with a Bang~_

I looked away from Uncle Gowland, a pout firmly on my lips. He sighed yet again, trying to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kiddo, why won't you tell me what's wrong? One minute you're crying, the next you're acting like Boris when he doesn't get his catnip."

Mr Kitty eats catnip…No! Your mad Alex, act serious for once!

…I wonder what catnip tastes like.

~Smack~

"Err Alex, did you just hit yourself?"

I turned to him with a glare, sniffing slightly. Darn this cold, it will not go away!

"I'm angry at you!" I told him making his eyes widen.

"Oh! What did I do?"

How dare he act like he doesn't know! The fact that he tricked me and made my eyes water!

"You know what you did so quit asking what you did acting as though you didn't know what you did even though you know perfectly well what you did!"

He gave me a blank stare, "kid, I have no idea what just sprouted out of your mouth."

I thought abut what I just said, my arms uncrossing themselves before I slouched and looked at Uncle Gowland in confusion.

"Neither do I."

* * *

><p>"You're still angry at me, is it something only I've done?" Uncle Gowland asked, while I fiddled with MSF 6. Hmm, some leaves on him needed to be trimmed.<p>

"No, I'm angry at every Role Holder."

He sighed out of relief before pouting at me. "Kid I don't want you to be angry at me. Hey, why don't you come with me to the circus, you were originally heading there weren't you."

Oh I almost forgot my match against Clone two! But should I go with Uncle Gowland? He did trick me.

Wait, I'm acting like one of the adults who hold grudges against people and end up being bitches! Who cares that they tricked me! I've had my crying moment! It's time to put my past behind me!

At least until I'm older, then I can hold grudges against people!

I smiled at Uncle Gowland before standing and heading to the circus, Uncle Gowland beside me.

"Hey Uncle Gowland, why are you going to the circus?" I suddenly asked. He wasn't doing to for me was he?

He snapped his fingers, grinning at me. "Originally I was not planning to go but there's been a change. See some Role Holders have to through certain events while all the other Role Holders have to attend these events. For example, the Queen of Hearts has a ball. It seems the Jokers have decided to do a circus performance and we have to attend it."

Circus…performance?

"Haven't you ever seen a circus performance before Alex?" He must have noticed my confused look.

I smiled, "no, at the orphanage we never did go to the circus, we went to beaches instead because we were closer to them."

He pulled an arm around me and we carried on walking.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it then. Though it probably won't be as fun as the rides at my amusement park."

I grinned, "I heard people die a lot on them."

"Meh, Julius solves that problem."

We finally arrived at the circus. How I knew this was because the place was not covered in snow, it actually seemed as though it did not have a season. I kept my eyes peeled, staying closer to Uncle Gowland.

It didn't seem there was any clown bastards around.

"Alex!" Two voices piped up and the next thing I know was that I was out of Uncle Gowland's arms and on the ground, two bodies smothering me.

"HELP! RAPE!"

Looking at the potential rapists, I saw that it was the adorable twins-Dee and Dum.

They pouted at me, "we're not trying to rape you!" Dum yelled.

"Yeah, that's Stupid Blonde Chickie Rabbit's job!" Dee added.

Goldilocks is going to rape me?! Poor Homosexual Blood, I wonder how he feels about his love interest planning to cheat on him.

I patted them on the head before covering my mouth, coughing into it. Wait, I've been coughing a lot…

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" I yelled, getting shocked looks from the adorable twins and Uncle Gowland.

The adorable twins pulled me closer to them, patting me. "We won't let Alex die!"

I shook my head sadly, "it's too late guys. I've been infected with the Green Flue and set to become a Smoker. I really want to be a Hunter but I guess that won't happen."

"What's a Green Flue?"

"It turns people into zombies."

Why don't they know this? Aw, it doesn't seem they know what zombies are either.

"You're not going to die Alex, you've just got a cold. Look, why don't you get something to eat before you faint on me again," a familiar voice spoke up.

I grinned, seeing Girly man here with a frustrated look on his face.

"Hello~!" I waved.

He narrowed his eyes making me use the adorable twins as a shield. He won't kill children will he?

"Alex, why did you run away in your pyjamas while you're ill?" he demanded.

Dee, Dum and Uncle Gowland blinked. "You're in your pyjamas?"

I opened my big coat to show them before looking away from Girly man. "Voldemort was after me! He was planning to force me to marry him!"

Girly man must be a masochist because he just slapped himself in the forehead.

Dee and Dum grabbed my hands, smiling. "You should marry us Alex! Then what's-his-face can't marry you!"

I laughed, like my Best Buddy Ace does, "aw you're so terrified of him that you can't say his name. I can't marry you guys, you're just kids."

They deflated like balloons. I remember when I had balloon, I named it Bob. We were best friends. Then I let it go briefly to pick up a coin and it flew away.

To this day Bob still has not returned.

"So if we were older…." Dee began.

"…You'd marry us?" Dum finished.

Well they were little kids and after I go home it's not like I was going to see them again.

"Sure," I giggled, making both of them beam.

"Well Alex, you see, we have this ability to-"

Before they could finish, Goldilocks suddenly came over and whacked both of them. "Where do you think you two were going? Blood and I were looking for you everywhere!"

It then turned into an argument between the Twins and Goldilocks. Uncle Gowland had gone off, saying he was going to look for 'the freeloader and mouse.'

It was then I notice that Girly man was not here anymore either. Well I thought that but then he popped back into existence and gave me a hot dog.

OMG, GIRLY MAN IS A NINJA!

"Thanks!" I cheered before taking a bite.

Food~ It feels as if I haven't eaten for ages! Oh, it seems I ate it all. Poor hotdog.

"We are pleased to see you happy Alex, but why are you in your nightwear?"

Turning around I saw Miss Vivaldi and smiled. I hugged her, basking in her warmness.

My awesome role model is here!

Miss Vivaldi petted me before grabbing my hand. "The show is about to start, let us go in."

Following her into the big tent I was lucky to see no clowns around. Maybe Clone two got rid of them! At that thought a smile curled onto my face as I took a seat beside Miss Vivaldi. She wanted to sit away from all the other Role Holders so it was just us and a few Heart Castle faceless. Luckily I managed to keep my face hidden with my hair.

This is going to be so cool~!

The lights flickered off, making it pitch black. My grin grew wider. Why? Because it creeps people out when you do that!

Then a spotlight shined in the middle of the tent and under it was Clone two. He smiled making the faceless cheer until his eyes landed on Miss Vivaldi and me. His smile widened making me think he may have a crush on Miss Vivaldi.

I'm sorry Clone two, she's married to that guy from the castle…I think.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the circus! Tonight I dedicate this show to a special young lady who has been feeling sad lately."

He kept his eyes on me making me gasp. Is he dedicating the show to Miss Vivaldi? Has she been upset lately? Poor Miss Vivaldi!

I worry because I adore Miss Vivaldi~!

At first the show was exciting, I mean they had lions jumping through fire and people on the tie rope! But then it all changed….

…When I saw those clown bastards.

It was like they were multiplying, they were everywhere! What…What if one tries to come up here?

What if it touches me?!

Without thinking, I slid from my seat while Miss Vivaldi was distracted and crawled out of the tent.

Phew, finally got away.

"Are you okay miss?" A goofy voice asked and it was like everything was in slow motion as I turned around.

OMG, THERE'S A CLOWN BASTARD!

I did what any girl my age would have done in this situation-pick up a nearby shovel, whack the clown in the face and run away.

Oh God that clown bastard will eat me!

It was then that I noticed that I was not running on the dirt road that the circus was on, no it had turned to concrete! Instead of the bright circus tents, there were cells filled with prisoners that had toys for heads.

Oh shit I'm in prison! I'm too young to be locked away!

So busy with my paranoid thoughts about the clowns locking me away, I failed to stop myself crashing into someone.

"F***! Watch where you are going you b****!" A familiar voice growled making me smile.

"Mr Black!" I then proceeded to shower him in cuddles, making him squirm.

He struggled before finally pushing away from me, he looked me and glared with his lone ruby eye. "Oh, it's you. Think it was funny last time setting the prisoners free?"

"Yes," I bluntly answered.

Clone three had a potty mouth! He just keeps swearing! Mr Hudson never swore…meh.

I noticed that Clone three was walking away and quickly gave chase. I latched onto his arm, making him glare at me while I smiled.

"Why the f*** won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I adore you Mr Black!"

"Grr!"

It was silent for a moment, Clone three grumbling as he walked and me clinging to his arm. He then snorted, grabbing my attention.

"You remind me of this pest my brother and I knew." He said, making me wince.

"It's not Alice is it?" I asked him.

"F*** no, that whore isn't worth s*** talking about. No, we knew this pest since we were kids." He growled.

I smiled, "where is this 'pest' now?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"You're lying!" I burst out before I could stop myself. Damn I'm not good at this!

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and before I knew it the waterworks were on. Oh dear, here comes the emotional rant.

Sorry Clone three!

"I didn't mean to let that out Mr Black! It's just you guys have been lying to me from the start! Saying I can't go home until I've filled this bottle! It just makes me so sad when I know that I've been tricked! I tried to stop myself from becoming one of those bitchy girls that complain about everything! Honestly the waterworks have a mind of their own!"

Why won't the sobbing end?!

"Err, b****? Don't cry, that's what weaklings do dammit! F***! Why did it have to be me that you cried too?! You're doing this to spite me aren't you?!"

Oh dear, now he thinks I'm doing it in revenge!

"WAHHHH!"

"Oh for f*** sake! It's your own damn fault for trusting us! Besides, isn't that bottle filled by now?" He demanded.

I stopped crying for a second and dug into my pocket, discovering the vial. Agh, it's a ninja bottle! This is not Wonderland, it's Ninjaland!

Maybe I was sent here because of my awesome ninja moves!

Oh yeah, the bottle. Peeking down I saw that it was full, oh that's nice….

IT'S FULL! IT'S FULL! OH YEAH BABY! IT'S FULL!

I turned to Clone three with a big smile but he just looked away. Oh dear, his cheeks have turned red! He needs water!

But first I need to gloat!

"I can go home Mr Black!" I cheered while he waved his hands up in exasperation.

"Whooptie-f***in-do!"

I then properly took in my attire and sagged. "But I can't go back to my world in Pjs! Although it's cool running around them I'd much prefer looking normal, not being normal."

He suddenly pointed to a room across from us. Ooh random door! Before he could stop me I ran over to it and opened it up. Inside was a chair with a mirror and face paint make-up (EW!) equipment. On the chair folded was my original clothes and my bag.

"LING!" I yelled, diving onto my plushie.

"Just get dressed in there brat, and hurry the f*** up! I don't want people thinking I'm going soft!" With that he slammed the door closed.

Aw, Clone three is such a kind man!

Okay, down to business! First, I put Mon Sticky Friend 6 down on the table and then I removed my shoes, kicking them to the side. I then threw the big coat off and slipped off my nightgown.

Right, phase one complete!

Next I put on the tracky bottoms and the long sleeved black shirt. Finally I put on my white trainers and my blue hoodie. I then tied up my hair with a nearby hair bobble and tucked it into my hoodie.

Phase two complete!

Then I sat down on the chair and turned to the face paint on the table. Picking up the white and grey, I mixed it together to make a sickly colour then splattered it on face and hands. Adding dark face paint under my eyes to make them seem swollen, I then found some fake claws to put over my fingers.

Phase three complete!

Ooh fake blood! Splattering it around my mouth and all my hands, I pulled the hood over my head and grinned. I then glanced back down at the fake blood, shrugged and put some on my teeth.

Final phase complete!

I am now a…Hunter! Best zombie to ever live!

Picking up my bag and MSF 6, I headed to the door and paused. I needed to test my Hunter ability and I knew my first victim.

"B****? Are you done yet? I'm coming in!"

I smirked, happy that my victim had arrived. As soon as Clone three came in, I pounced on him, sending him to the floor. Straddling him, I grinned down at him.

"What…What the f**** are you wearing? Or for that matter doing?" He demanded but then recoiled as soon as I began to claw him.

I loved his screams (well they were actually angry shouts but I heard them as screams!) as I continued to claw at him.

It was a shame that he was not leaking blood out.

"Well this is an awkward thing to run into, eh Black?"

Looking up from killing Clone three, well at least trying too, I saw Clone two looking at us with amusement. I grinned before slowly getting off Clone three who although looked angry still had that red stain on his cheeks.

I jumped up and prowled around, making growling noises. I have finally completed my training as a Hunter, the best zombie around!

"Why are you dressed like that Miss Alex?" Clone two asked me, which I grinned at. I love grinning, it shows off the bloody teeth.

"This is what I wore when I first came here!"

"I don't even want to know why," Clone three said before briefly placing a hand on my head and then stomping off, yelling at a prisoner. Clone two smiled at me again before grabbing my arm. Suddenly we were back at the circus and I was disappointed.

I loved the prison.

My thoughts were broken when Clone two grabbed my hand, "It's been a pleasure Miss Alex and next time we meet I'm pretty sure we'll have different opinions of each other. But by then maybe we'll see eye to eye."

He then kissed my now looking rotten hand and walked away, disappearing into the crowd of faceless people.

R.I.P Clone two, dying by diving into faceless people.

Before I could mourn him I was glomped from behind. I growled but then noticed it was Mr Mouse. He looked at me, startled before sniffing. "Why do you like a monster, like the first day we met Chu?"

"Because I'm awesome!" Thought he would have known that by now!

By then all Role Holders had turned up, some looking away while others fighting amongst themselves. Me being epic managed to dodge Mr Slave-Bunny's hug and walk over to Pirate.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked him, waiting for him to finish coughing.

"When you told the prison guard why you were upset, we managed to here it through White's mask. I'm sorry that you found out the truth." Pirate said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

My lips wobbled before a smile grew on my face. "It's alright! I got over it, besides I would have done the same, except I would have involved other things as well hehehe!"

They all sighed in unison, wow that's so cool! To have thirteen people sigh in frustration!

Mr Slave-Bunny suddenly grabbed me, "Seen as that is out of the way, why don't we go on a private date?"

Before I could say anything, Best Buddy Ace came over.

"Haha, Mr Peter, she might want to hang around me. I am her best buddy after all."

"No way, Alex, do you want to go to the amusement park?"-Mr Kitty.

"Please don't leave me Chu!"-Mr Mouse.

"It will be fun having you there kiddo!"-Uncle Gowland

"We want Alex to have tea with us!"-Miss Vivaldi.

"But we want Alex to come over to the Hatter mansion!"-The adorable twins.

"Shut up brats! I-it's up to you Alex!"-Goldilocks.

"I don't mind."-Homosexual Blood.

"She should be resting."-Girly Man.

"Away from commotion."-Lizard.

"Wow, this seems to be getting out of control!"-Pirate.

"NOT A PIRATE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wow! You can still read my mind!"

After that announcement they all began fighting over where I was going to go. Stupid people, Hunters don't listen to their food!

I glanced at a tree and felt a small smile curl onto my face. My mind, Cheshire, was grinning at me.

"This game is ending," Cheshire said, flickering his tail.

"I can now go home," I told him.

"Go out with a bang!"

I cleared my throat grabbing their attention.

"I would love to go the Amusement Park," I began, getting happy looks from the Amusement trio.

"And the Clover Tower," Pirate looked happy while Lizard and Girly man sighed.

"Heart Castle," Mr Slave-Bunny squealed while Best Buddy Ace grinned and Miss Vivaldi smiled.

"And of course the Hatter Mansion." I finished, getting cheers from the twins and Goldilocks while Homosexual Blood smiled.

I then dug into my pocket pulling out the full vial, getting shocked looks from the Role Holders. Yeah, because I totally pulled the vial out like a boss!

"It's full?!"

"But I can't, I don't belong here, I belong up in my world. So like all great people, I will go out with a bang!"

Before they could stop me I unscrewed the cap and chugged down the contents. Even though I could go home either way, I thought it would look cool drinking the liquid.

At first all was still, then a bright light covered my vision. I feel my grip loosen on both the bottle and Mon Sticky Friend six!

NO, MSF 6!

~Snap~

SHIT!

My last thought before my vision clouded was whether the Role Holders would miss me. Then again this place is like a dream, so I guess I'll probably forget this place.

Goodbye Wonderland, I wish I could have stayed longer to paint your world red. After all, you know what they say about me:

Insane is my middle name.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE!<strong>

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS SO FAR ABOUT THE STORY, SEND THEM IN! OTHERWISE I WON'T BE ABLE TO ANSWER THEM FOR YOU!**

**This is the longest chapter! Oh yeah, if you want to see some romance with Alex, check out 'SPECIAL TOY.'**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm sorry about chapter Eighteen's note at the end, I've deleted it. I've come down with a major bad headache and lately I've been saying and writing things I don't mean. I really need to get some medicine or talk about this with someone….Anyway, time for the epilogue chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**austrianatatious**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Kaname1993**

**angel2u**

**ErinHCDS**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xdgirl1001**

**BibiNyan**

**Hope Diamond**

**Happy aquatic panda**

**Demeter13909**

**Guest**-Anyone can be Alex, all you have to is start doing the first thing that comes into your mind, no matter how weird it is and carry a stick around with you, call it Mon Sticky Friend and keep replacing it when it dies.

**nadzuke eno mono**-Who is Fam?

**Silkdreamweaver**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**R.d-**In most of my stories, the main character always ends up saying the title of the story.

**Shenza-**Now to answer all your reviews:

-She will not end up with Black because there are too many stories where Ocs end up with the Jokers.

-I will get around to doing that when I have spare time.

-She did!

-Basically, the Jokers can only be killed when Alice is not 'lost' anymore.

-It is!

**Guest-**Thank you~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice

**Claim:** My Ocs and this plot belongs to me.

**27/06/2013-Mistakes corrected**

**Claire Triton belongs to R.d**

**Enjoy the final chapter~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

_~Epilogue~_

"…lex? Alex? ALEX!"

Ow, who the heck was yelling in my ear? I bet it was Mr Slave-Bunny or maybe it was Mr Kitty. Well either way I had to wake up and tell them to stop bothering me.

Opening my eyes I immediately knew something was different, which was an accomplishment for me because I barely take an interest in my surroundings.

For starters it was night, which although time changed in Wonderland I still found it odd. I was not even at the circus anymore! Yay! Away from evil clown bastards!

The next thing I noticed was that I was leaning on a tree with a huge empty field surrounding me. Behind the tree led to more trees, an army of trees! Oh wait, it was just a forest.

But the thing I noticed the most was the fact that Maddie was in front of me, giving me a look of concern.

She smiled at me, "finally you're awake. I was worried that you weren't going to wake up. Are you too tired to even go trick or treating?"

I blinked at her. "What are you talking about Maddie? I was just at the circus."

She shook her head before turning to look behind her. "Matt! Get your lazy ass over here and help Alex up!"

The familiar boy grumbled, putting away his camera. Now that I looked closely, Matt was dressed up in robes. A distant conversation reminded me that he was dressed as a Grim Reaper, scythe and all.

He grabbed my arm and hefted me up while I wiped my eyes. "How did you guys get here?"

They looked at me in confusion. "Err, we walked?"

I smiled, "You can walk to Wonderland?"

Maddie frowned, "no, we aren't in 'Wonderland' we're outside the orphanage."

Wait…so that means I've finally escaped from that place….

"OH YEAH! ONE POINT TO ALEX! NO LAND FILLED WITH GUNS AND CLOCKS CAN DEFEAT ME!"

Both Maddie and Matt shook their heads, the usual reaction from them. But before I could bestow on them my awesome speech I was attacked by two bundles of joys.

Looking at the familiar blue hair and gold eyes, I felt myself relax before I realized that I had been pushed down onto the ground again.

Hello ground!

"Alex! Alex! Are you going to take us trick or treating now?" Ritchie asked enthusiastically.

I smiled, "sure~!"

It was then I felt something burn a little in my mind, I shrugged it off before something grabbed my attention.

"Hey, why are we just standing here?" I asked them in confusion. I want my Mars bar!

"We were waiting for you to stop talking about this 'Wonderland' place." Maddie said while I blinked at her.

"Wonderland? What are you talking about?"

Matt laughed while Maddie furrowed her eyebrows. I don't see why she gave me that look, obviously she's being delusional.

"Let's go!" A voice called and I turned to see Claire had popped up. Now that our group was here we could get sweets! Grabbing my bag, placing it over my shoulders, I dashed ahead of the others.

As I ran I happened to pass a tree and I felt as if there should be something below it, like a hole! But all I saw was a snapped tree branch, wonder where that came.

"Oh well," I giggled before thinking of candy.

Now that I think about it, for some reason I feel really hungry, sleepy and ill! Hmm, maybe I should collect loads of sweets! That should cure me!

But just as I was about go on ahead, I happened to see something on the floor.

It was a stick.

A huge smile came on my face. This stick reeked of awesomeness!

"I'm going to call you Mon Sticky Friend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobodies P.O.V-<strong>

Silence was thick in the air of Wonderland as the Role Holders for the first time were all deadly serious.

In front of them stood twenty faceless people dressed in red. And behind them on a red horse was a man in black armour.

"You have broken the rules by allowing a foreigner in," the Black Knight said, his voice sounding harsh.

The Role Holders remained silent, not wanting to talk to this person. They all knew what they did and refused to feel guilty about it. Why should they anyway? If they were killed, they would be replaced.

"Sir," one of the faceless said, "we have reports that the medicine has worn out. The foreigner has no memory of ever visiting Wonderland now."

If he wasn't wearing a helmet, they would have seen him smile. "Good, we don't need another foreigner getting in the way."

Turning back to the Role Holders, a faceless man handed a scroll to the black knight.

"By degree of Lord Writer, all Role Holders stationed in Wonderland are to be placed in the Looking-Glass World for observation."

All the Role Holders looked at the knight with mixed emotions.

"How dare you! You think you can just move us to a different location, much less in a different world?" Vivaldi demanded, crossing her arms.

"You can't do that! We have Roles here!" Boris added, his hands itching to grab his gun.

The Black Knight snorted, "Lord Writer has already thought of that and has gotten permission from **The Raven**."

All Role Holders silenced after that, if the Raven gave permission then there was nothing they could do.

White Joker looked at the Black Knight with an unknown look, "and what will happen to Wonderland?"

"The place will be placed in a time-lock. Everything here will be frozen until the Writer deems you good enough to return you back." The Black Knight replied before swishing his hand, a signal for the faceless to take the Role Holders.

They knew it would be useless to fight off the faceless, they would just keep coming back either way. So the Role Holders each lifted their pride and followed the Black Knight to the Looking-Glass world.

As they walked past one of the trees, White glanced up at the trees and smirked before continuing following the others.

From high up the tree, a purple striped cat grinned, cackling to it's self.

"I can't wait for game two to start~! Give me a good show Alex!"

**The End..?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you all for sticking with me until the end. It has been tough for me. I've had to put up with exams, illnesses and my parents splitting up but you guys sticked by me as I wrote this silly story.**

**To tell you the truth, when I first joined this site I had posted up a story, for the first time, called 'Alex in Wonderland.' Which was the first version of this story. I remember it had four chapters and twenty-eight reviews before I took it down. The reason being that the story made no sense.**

**I really didn't think anyone would enjoy this story so much, it makes me feel so happy that I could create moments for you guys to laugh at! Hopefully people can turn to this story in the future and learn to make light hearted stories not based so much on tragedy and romance.**

**I hope you guys will stick around for the sequel, it will unfortunately contain some Ocs but I promise you that these will be completely original. I want to keep my story as close as to the original books as possible.**

**I wish you good luck on all your stories and again thank you for sticking with me during these rough times!**

**Love,**

**Tailsdoll123**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel info:<strong>

**Title: ****Mirror Madness World**

**Summary****-It's been two years since Alex supposedly left Wonderland and during that time she has been adopted and finally gotten her life in order. After developing a Bi-polar personality, Alex has learned to look at things differently. But when she ends up getting dragged back to Wonderland, to the Looking-Glass world, Alex will have to learn that unless she starts fighting for herself, she will die! Then again, the others may have to suffer her more crazier actions.**

**New things:**

**-Five new areas**

-**NEW main character**

-**Written in 3****rd**** person**

-**12 new characters**

**-The previous Role Holders will be given NEW roles**

**DATE RELEASED: ****30****TH**** AUGUST!**


End file.
